In Too Deep
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate McGregor is an Executive Officer in the Royal Australian Navy, let’s take a look back at her life before she joined the Navy and got posted to Hammersley, including a major part of her story where she got involved with some dodgy people and ultimately causing the death of her brother. (My take on her past, present & future)
1. Chapter 1

"Is this really how you want to go down? With a gun pointing at you?" she said sadly as she pulled her gun out of her holster

"There's no life for me here, just do it already" he answered back angrily

"We can work this out, it doesn't have to end in bloodshed" she yelled nervously as she heard footsteps approaching

"You know as well as I do they'll just send me back to jail" he answered sadly

"Then we fight and we fight some more you can't just give up" she said sadly

"Giving up is all I know how to do" he answered softly as the footsteps got louder

"Please don't do this" she answered her hands shaking

"I'm sorry…" he said moving towards her as the room was surrounded

"Police step away from the officer!" the man yelled as he kept walking towards her

"I said step away from the officer!" he yelled once more before firing on him

"JAKE!!!!!" she yelled dropping her gun as she rushed to his side placing pressure on his wounds

"I'm sorry…" he said softly as he struggled to breathe

"You're going to be fine" she said as the tears fell down her cheek

"Call an Ambulance now!" she yelled at the officers who were just standing around watching the scene unfold

"Kate…" he said softly grabbing her free hand as he coughed up blood

"No! Don't do this…" she answered quickly as another officer took over putting pressure on his wound

"It's okay…" he said sadly as she moved out of the way of the officer

"This isn't how things are supposed to go…" she answered gripping his hand tightly

"Things don't always work out how they are supposed to…" he said grinning slightly at her

"Now is not the time for one of your 'life' quotes" she said trying to smile at him

"From the moment I held you in my arms I knew it was going to be my job to protect this little human being" he said softly as he began to tear up

"No… You have to hold on okay, the ambulance is on the way" she said squeezing his hand

"I love you Kit always have I may not show it at times but I really do" he said reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek

"Jake please…." She answered sadly as his hand fell from her face

"I'm sorry miss but he's gone…" the officer said feeling for a pulse

"NO!!!!" she said through the tears as she held his hand tight

"I'm sorry…" she said softly as she placed his hand down on his chest.

Sitting against the wall watching as they zipped up the body bag getting one last look at the man who had dead in front of her a man she was to now mourn? Is this how life is supposed to go?

"Miss?" he said softly as he knelt in front of her

"Yeah…" she answered sadly brushing the tears off her cheek

"What's your name?" he asked grabbing a pen from his pocket

"Kate McGregor" she answered staring at him blankly

"Is there someone I can call for you Kate?" he asked pulling out his notepad

"Um no… I just…" she said softly as they lifted him onto the gurney

"Can I ask you relation to the offender?" he asked as she turned to look at him angrily

"He was my brother…" she answered angrily as she arose from her spot on the ground and followed them out of the building.

**Six years earlier:**

"Come on Kit it'll be fun" he said parking the car out the front of a house

"Your idea of fun is very different to mine" she said looking over at him

"Everyone has to experience a FRAT party once in their life" he said grinning at her as he took his seatbelt off

"Jake I'm 17 not even in Uni yet I'm not even old enough to drink" she said unclicking her belt

"Come on how many people can say their older brother let them come to a party with them" he said opening his car door

"Your only three years older than me" she answered bluntly as she exited the car

"Exactly I'm full of Uni experiences and besides Max will be here" he said locking the car and moving around to her side

"And that's supposed to impress me?" she said crossing her arms

"Come on Kit I know you have feelings for him" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down at her

"He's your best friend which means he's off limits" she said shaking her head

"Well tonight I'm giving you a free pass to tell him how you feel" he said walking up the footpath

"Really, what's the catch?" she asked confused following him up the path

"No catch" he said smirking at her

"Right…" she answered as they stopped at the door and he knocked

"Now I'm giving you a two drink minimum and whatever you do stay away from the stoners Mum will kill me if you come home drunk and high" he said as the door flew open and they made their way inside to find Max.

"So Kit, Jake tells me your joining the Navy when you leave school" Max asked as they were sitting in the corner of the room as Jake mingled

"Thinking about it yeah" she answered smiling at him

"Always knew you were a smarty" he said nudging her slightly

"Well I don't really want to stay here my whole life" she said leaning into the couch

"It's not all bad is it?" Max answered grinning at her

"The only thing keeping me here is the fact that I'm still finishing school and certain other things" she said smiling at him

"Am I one of those things?" he asked hopeful moving closer to her

"You could be" she said grinning as she watched him arise from the couch

"Come with me" he said holding out his hand

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as she reached for his hand

"For once Kit live for the thrill of the moment" he said pulling her off the couch as he walked her out the back to a small bungalow

"What is this place?" she asked sitting down on the small bed

"Think of it as an escape" he said pulling the door shut

"From what?" she asked confused as he sat next to her

"From everyone else, I wanted to talk to you without Jake always being around and listening in" he said smiling at her

"Really?" she asked confused

"Yeah, look Kit we've known each other for a long time growing up together and all however over these past two years things between us have changed and I know you notice it as well" he said looking at her hopeful

"We shouldn't be discussing this" she said moving to stand

"Kit wait…" he said reaching for her hand Kate stopping as he grabbed her

"Max we can't…" she said softly as he arose to stand in front of her

"You can't say you don't feel this to Kit, I'm opening myself up to you" he said placing his hands on her waist

"Your my brothers best friend" she said sadly

"I can't help the way I feel about you Kit and I know you feel the same way" he said moving a hand up to caress her cheek

"It doesn't matter how I feel" she answered softly

"Tell me Kit, tell me how you feel" Max said softly pulling her close

"I like you Max a lot like a lot a lot more than just friends" she answered quietly looking down

"Like love?" he asked placing his hand under to her chin to lift her head

"Yes, I know I'm probably too young to even comprehend what love is but I know this feeling I have for you and it's something I've never experienced…" she said rambling on

"Kit your rambling" he said grinning at her

"Sorry…" she said giggling

"I love it, and I love you" he said smirking at her

"Really?" she asked confused

"Yes you dummy, now can I kiss you?" he asked hopeful as she nodded he leant in slowly meeting her lips in a soft but sensual kiss as they both sunk into the kiss they maneuvered each other to the small bed where they had sat minutes earlier.

It was just after 2am when Jake pulled into the driveway

"So you and Max disappeared for half the night" he said turning off the engine

"We talked about some things" she said smiling at him as she took her belt off

"Looks like you did more than talking" he said pointing to the hickey on her neck

"Are you mad?" she asked nervously

"No Kit I'm not mad, but if he hurts you it's my right as your big brother to beat the crap out of him" he answered bluntly

"But he's your best friend" she said confused

"And? Your my little sister, it's my job to look out for you" he said exiting the car as she followed

"So you're not mad?" she asked again as they entered the house

"I'm happy for you Kit it's about time you two got together I'm sick of hearing him go on and on about you" he said grinning as they made their way down the hall towards the kitchen

"He does not" she said playfully hitting his arm

"No but seriously be careful relationships are hard and I'd hate to see you get hurt if things don't work out" he said sadly placing his keys on the bench

"I can look after myself" she said catching the bottle of water he threw at her

"I know you can, it's him I worry about" he said laughing as he closed the fridge

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?!" a woman's voice said angrily as she entered the kitchen

"Mum? I thought you were in bed" Kate answered nervously "Well I've been up worried sick about you, you took her to a party didn't you?" she said angrily looking at Jake

"She's fine Kit can take care of herself" Jake answered as he sat down at the table

"Have you been drinking?" her Mum asked as she moved towards Kate

"No…" Kate answered softly

"Get to bed, you've got netball tomorrow" her Mum answered pointing down the hall

"You got to stop being so harsh on her Mum she's just trying to be a normal teenager" Jake answered sadly as Kate exited the room

"She's 17!" she answered sitting next to him

"Yes but she'll be 18 next month she will be leaving for the Navy soon she's not a kid anymore" Jake answered softly

"I know… But for now she's still my little girl" she answered sadly

"Has she got her acceptance letter yet?" he asked hopeful

"Not yet, you staying the night?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah, I'll drive back to my dorm tomorrow" he answered arising from the chair

"Spare towels are on the bed" she answered as he kissed her forehead

"Night Mum" he said softly before heading in the same direction as Kate.

**Present:**

It had been 2 weeks since the day her brother lost his life during this time she had gone back home to be with her grieving mother who was struggling with the loss, she couldn't help but blame herself a little for the events that unfolded that day he may have been older but it was her turn to look after him and protect him from himself but she had failed.

Sitting at the bar in the local pub she was surprised as she heard a faint voice from behind

"Kate?" he asked softly as he moved next to her

"Max…" she answered sadly

"How are you doing?" he asked sadly

"Oh you know…" she said turning to face him he was older now only six years older but still older different from when she last saw him, he had a beard now it suited him made him look more mature than he really was.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" he answered softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Thanks…" she answered sadly as the bartender placed a drink on front of her

"Can I join you?" he asked hopeful pulling the stool out next to her

"I won't be much company…" she answered softly as she took a sip of her drink

"That's okay neither will I" he said sadly as he sat down

"You want a drink?" she asked looking at him

"Sure, I'll have what you're having" he said smiling weakly at her

"Bourbon on the rocks" she said placing money down in front of the bartender who tended to getting his drink.

"How's Navy life treating you?" he asked sadly trying to make conversation

"It's good I'm on leave at the moment, Mum needed me here" she answered placing her glass down

"I heard you graduated top of your class" he said smiling softly at her as the bartender placed his drink in front of him

"Scored myself the nickname 'Princess Perfect' for it too" she said grinning slightly

"You always were a smarty" he said smirking at her slightly as he picked up his glass

"Yeah I guess I was…" she answered quietly as his comment took her back to that night

"So… How long has it been?" he asked taking a sip of his drink

"5 or 6 years…" she answered bluntly

"You look good Kit..." he answered turning to face her she was different than the last time he saw her, her hair was longer now falling down her face and framing each inch of her in beautiful gold locks and she seemed more grown up and respectable, someone who wasn't to be mess with

"You too…" she answered softly breaking him out of his trance

"To Jake may he be looking down on you and be part of you always" he said holding his glass up as he tried to break the tension

"To Jake…" she replied as they clinked their glasses together before each taking a mouthful.

**_Welcome!! I hope you enjoy this first Chapter, In this story I'm going to go back and forth between Past and Present and in one of the Chapters I will lead up to the moment you read in the first part so you get a understanding of why and what exactly happens for him to get killed... (If that makes sense) Thanks to Seaheeler for some much needed amazing inspiration!! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Much Love Xx _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did" she answered softly sitting up in bed the next morning as she looked around his hotel room

"Relax Kit we're both fully clothed" he answered sitting up next to her

"Good because something like that would just be bringing up a bunch of unwanted feelings…" she answered moving off the bed

"Would it really be that bad?" he asked sadly as she turned to look at him

"Yes especially with our past it would make things weird" she answered looking for her shoes

"It's not like we haven't done it before Kit, if I remember correctly I was your first" he said grinning at her as he moved out of bed

"Yeah you were my first but that's beside the point" she answered sadly

"Then tell me what the point is?" he answered picking up her shoes from under the bed

"The point is you broke my heart Max and getting involved with you again would be a big mistake a road I don't want to go down again, I'm not the same naive 17 year old girl that I was back then" she answered taking her shoes off him

"I never meant to hurt you Kit…" he said softly as she grabbed her bag off the back of the couch

"No but you did…" she answered sadly as she moved towards the door

"I'm clean now have been for 5 years" he said hoping she would stay

"That's great Max I'm happy for you" she said smiling at him

"Can I see you again?" he asked hopeful

"I don't think that's a good idea…" she answered quickly as she opened the door

"Kit, we were friends before everything else can't we go back to that?" he asked moving towards her

"I have to go…" she answered bluntly before exiting his hotel room.

**Past:**

2 months later and things between Kate and Max were heated and filled with passion but some of the time it was filled with rage and anger something Kate hadn't told anyone else about, most of the time Jake kept out of it knowing his sister was old enough to look after herself, she had turned 18 last month and even though she kept reminding him she was an adult but he still saw her as his little sister.

It was just after 6pm as Kate and Max made their way down the footpath to hang out at the movies when he stopped spotting a bunch of his 'old' friends

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet" Max said as he pulled her towards the back entrance of the old KFC out of view

"What are we doing here?" she asked confused

"Just come on" he said as they stopped near a bunch of local kids Max greeting them in the tradition way males did a firm hand grip and a slight pat on the back

"These are your friends?" she asked turning to look at him

"Yeah this is Jayce, CC and Luca" he said pointing to each one as he said their name

"Everyone this is Kate" he said moving to stand back next to her

"So this is the lovely Kate, she more beautiful then you mentioned" Jayce said as he moved forward

"Do you score Kate?" CC asked as she looked Kate up and down curiously

"Score?" she asked confused as Jayce took Max and handed him something

"You know drugs?" Luca said looking at her

"Kate doesn't do drugs…" Max answered from his spot near Jayce

"I knew she looked like a goody two shoes" CC said shaking her head from her spot against the wall

"Don't worry Kate we don't do anything to bad, just the normal stuff" Luca said nodding at her

"Normal stuff?" she asked nervously

"You know weed, smack, ecstasy a bit of coke" CC said shaking her head as she passed her a small bag of pills

"Here" she said smirking at her

"No… No I'm good" she said handing it back to her

"For later then, spice things up in the bedroom" CC answered placing the bag in her pocket of Kate's jumper

"Max you ready?" Kate asked hopeful really wanting to leave

"Yeah, catch you later guys" he said moving towards Kate as he reached for her hand before they walked off

"I didn't know you were into drugs…" she said sadly as they walked hand in hand

"Not really… I just sometimes get pills to keep me awake during finals so I can study" he answered bluntly

"Right…" she answered softly

"I'm not addicted Kit don't worry…" he answered kissing her cheek as they continued to walk hand in hand.

The next day Kate was sitting in the lounge studying as her Mum made her way down the hall

"Katherine McGregor what the hell is this doing in your jumper?" she yelled as she entered the lounge

"What are you on about?" she asked turning to look over the couch

"This" she said holding up a little bag of pills

"It's not mine I swear" she answered quickly

"It was in your jacket" she answered looking at her angrily

"Ok it's mine…"

"What!" she yelled

"It's not what you think! I haven't taken any I wouldn't do that" she answered crossly

"You've been acting strange ever since you started dating that Max guy" she answered as Jake walked through the door

"What's going on?" he asked confused

"Your sister is doing drugs" she answered handing him the small bag of pills

"What?! Kate what the hell!" he answered angrily

"I haven't taken any, they were just given to me" she answered arising from the couch

"Someone just gave you drugs? With you giving them nothing in return" he said confused

"Yes!" she answered angrily

"I don't buy it" he said bluntly

"I didn't buy it" she answered crossing her arms

"You think your clever?" their Mum answered from next to Jake

"Do you have any idea what this could do towards your spot in the Navy?" Jake said concerned

"I didn't take it, I thought you of all people would believe me" she answered sadly looking at him

"Where did you get it? Who did you get it off?" Jake asked desperate to find out

"I can't tell you…" she answered looking at the ground

"Kate this is serious" Jake said moving towards her

"I have to study…" she said grabbing her books off the couch as she headed towards her room closing the door behind her.

"Is that all of it?" he asked turning to his Mum

"I found it in her jacket when I was putting it in the washing machine, I don't think she has more" she answered sadly

"This is serious Mum it could ruin her chance of joining the Navy" he said sitting on the end of the couch

"You know who gave it to her right?" she said leaning against the doorframe

"Max…" he answered bluntly

"It's a possibility you know what he's like I know he's your friend but he's been in trouble before" she said sadly

"I'll talk to him…" he answered angrily

"She got her acceptance letter yesterday if she's into drugs she won't be going they'll kick her out on the spot" she said making her way towards the kitchen

"When does she leave?" he asked sadly moving towards the sink and washing the contents of the bag down it

"A month" she said sadly

"That soon?" he answered surprised

"Yeah…" she answered softly

"Cheer up Mum, she'll come back for Christmas and holidays" he said placing a comforting hand on her back

"I know but she's my little girl…" she said tearing up

"I'm always going to be your little girl Mum" Kate said softly moving from her spot in the doorway to hug her Mother in a embrace.

"Here" he said handing her a beer as she was sitting on the back steps later that night after their Mum had gone to bed

"Thanks" she said taking it off him as he sat down

"Still hard to believe your old enough to drink" he said taking a sip of his beer

"Old enough to do a lot of things now Jake including looking after myself" she answered placing her beer down next to her

"Mum just worries you know that" he said sadly

"I know but she doesn't trust me, neither do you and I can't keep running to my brother every time I get into trouble" she answered turning to look at him

"This isn't just any trouble Kate it's drugs" he answered bluntly

"I know and I wasn't going to take them honestly I forgot they were even there" she said picking up her beer

"I believe you but you have to tell me who gave it to you?" he asked hopeful

"If I tell you, you have to promise to stay out of it" she said turning to look at him

"I'll try" he answered looking at her sadly

"Jake please…" she asked sadly

"I promise" he said reluctantly

"Max he… he occasionally takes pills to stay awake some friends of his are supplying him with stuff he says he's not addicted but he's been acting different for a few months now" she said softly

"Different how?" he asked confused

"He sometimes gets fits of rage" she answered placing her beer back down

"Kate does he hurt you?" he asked concerned

"He doesn't mean too, but now I know it's not him it's the drugs" she said sadly

"I'm going to kill him" he said angrily

"Please Jake don't get involved" she said placing a hand on his arm

"Kate he's hurting you what part of that screams what he's doing is okay?" he said sadly

"I can handle this" she said reassuring him

"You shouldn't have to, come here" he said reaching his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a side hug.

**Present:**

"I'm home" Kate called out as she closed the front door

"Kate?" she answered softly as she looked over from her place on the couch

"Have you eaten today Mum?" she asked sadly as she shook her head

"You didn't come home last night" she said sadly as Kate knelt next to her

"I had a few drinks last night wasn't up to driving" she said placing a hand on her arm

"You could have called I was worried sick" she answered sadly

"Sorry… Can I get you something to eat?" she asked softly

"I'm not hungry…" she answered quietly

"I'll make you some mint tea" she answered arising to her feet as making her way towards the kitchen

"Were you drinking with him?" her Mum called out from the lounge

"Nothing happened Mum" she answered as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard

"He was at the funeral last week I saw him there" she said as she arose from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen

"He was Jakes best friend he had a right to be there" she answered sadly as she flicked the kettle on

"He's also the one who used to hurt you when he was high on drugs" she answered angrily

"He's sober now has been for 5 years" she answered moving towards the fridge

"Kate don't tell me your thinking of starting things up again" she asked confused as she sat down at the table

"Of course not, I'm not 17 and in love anymore" Kate said reassuring her

"If I remember correctly it was only 2 years ago when you were bringing a much older man home to meet the fam, by the way what is it with you and older men?" she said grinning as the kettle finished boiling

"Yes well that is past history and he wasn't that much older than me" she said pouring the water in the glass as she placed it on the table in front of her Mum

"He was almost 30 Katherine!" she said shaking her head as she stirred her drink

"Mum I'm almost 24 I think I know what I'm doing" she said making herself a coffee

"Do you? I worry about you Kate ever since you joined the Navy you've been distant and closed off this past year more so" she said sadly as Kate moved to sit across from her

"I'm fine" she answered bluntly

"Are you though?" she asked in a serious tone

"What do you want me to say?" she said sadly

"Tell me how you're doing" she said motioning to her

"I'm doing fine honestly Mum just trying to keep busy trying not to think about things too much" she said sadly sitting back in her chair

"And what about that man Mick or Mitch" she said trying to remember his name

"Mike" Kate answered correcting her

"Yes Mike" she said taking a sip of her tea

"He left bigger and better things to move on with" she answered softly reaching for her glass

"Where did he go?" she asked confused

"I don't know he just left in the middle of the night no note no explanation" she said over the rim of her mug

"Knew he was trouble" her Mum answered shaking her head

"You think everyone I date is trouble" Kate said grinning

"Well just look at past experiences" she said smiling at her

"Fair point…" she said arising from her chair as she moved to the cupboard and pulled a packet of Tim Tams out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked entering the lounge the next morning

"Couldn't sleep" she answered softly

"Mum it's been 2 weeks you have to at least try and get some sleep" she said sadly as she moved towards her

"I can't sleep every time I close my eyes I see your brothers face" she answered sadly

"I know your grieving but no sleep and not eating isn't good for you" she said sitting on the couch next to her

"You don't know what it's like to lose a child you couldn't possibly understand" she answered softly

"No but I know what it's like to lose a brother" she replied in a hurt voice.

"Kate…" she said sadly realising what she had said

"It's fine…. Look I've got to go out today collect a few things before I head back to Canberra" she said arising from the couch

"Your leaving?" she asked sadly

"I was only given 3 weeks leave I have to get back to pack up my things for my new posting" she answered smiling weakly at her

"You're not going back to HMAS Anzac are you? Don't think I can lose another one of my kids" she asked hopeful and sad

"No… I've been given my new orders for a six month posting on a Patrol Boat" she said pulling her hair up

"Where?" she asked softly

"Cairns" she answered quietly.

**Past (Continuing on from last time we went back):**

The next day Kate left the house early before anyone else awoke to go and see Max to talk about things with him the main one being her acceptance into the Navy and her leaving in less than a month, entering his house she took a deep breath in as she made her way down the hall

"Max?" she called out

"In here Kit" a response called out from the bedroom

"We need to talk…" she answered as she entered his bedroom

"What's up?" he asked smiling from his place on the bed

"Have you been to bed yet?" she asked moving towards the bed as she noticed the bags under his eyes

"No, I was studying all night" he said patting the spot next to him

"You're not taking those pills again are you?" she said sadly sitting next to him

"They help keep me awake" he said angrily

"Your addicted to them" she answered crossly

"I'm not addicted to them Kit" he answered moving off the bed

"I didn't come here to fight" she answered sadly

"Then why are you here? Because it seems that all we ever do is fight" he answered as she moved off the bed

"I got my acceptance letter for the Navy" she answered moving towards him

"So that's it then?" he answered

"You always knew I was going to be leaving eventually" she said sadly

"I thought you'd changed you mind since we got together" he answered angrily

"I was always going to leave regardless of whether or not we got together" she said moving to stand in front of him

"So what we had meant nothing to you?" he answered getting agitated

"Of course not! What I feel for you is real" she answered softly placing her hands on his chest

"Don't lie to me Kate" he yelled angrily as he backhanded her in the face causing her to fall against the bed

"Look at yourself Max! Look at what these pills are doing to you" she answered holding her cheek as she pulled herself off the bed

"How many times do I have to keep telling you I'm not addicted!" he yelled

"I can't keep doing this…" she answered sadly moving towards his bedroom door

"Kate please don't go…" he answered grabbing her arm and pulling her against him

"I'm done Max…" she said softly as she felt him tense up

"I need you…" he replied placing his free hand on her cheek as she hissed in pain

"You don't hurt someone you love, and you certainly don't need me" she said trying to pull herself away as he tightened his grip on her

"Come on Kit we can go back to the way things were before" he answered

"Before? You mean before you started taking drugs or before I ever got involved with you" she answered angrily

"You don't mean that" he said trying to move them towards the bed

"Yes I do! I shouldn't have to go home every day and try and hide the fact that my boyfriend hits me" she said pushing him back

"I won't let you leave like this" he said moving towards her and pushing her against the bed as he pinned her down

"Get off me" she said as she tried to push him off

"I love you Kit we can work through this" he said running his hand along her chest and towards her pants

"I hate you…" she answered trying to grab his hand as he moved it up and around her neck

"You don't mean that" he said putting pressure around her throat

"Yes I do…" she struggled to get out as he began to choke her.

Entering his house, he could hear sounds of struggles coming from the bedroom as he stood in the doorway he saw Max pinning Kate down against the bed

"Max what the hell!" he yelled as he ran towards him and physically pulled him off of Kate

"This isn't any of your concern" Max yelled as he looked towards and enraged Jake who turned and punched him in the face

"She's my sister it most definitely is my concern" he answered angrily

"Jake! Get off him" Kate yelled as she held her neck trying to grasp for air

"Get off me!" Max yelled as Jake pinned him against the wall

"Kate you okay?" he asked sadly

"I'm fine" she answered coughing as she moved off the bed

"You are nothing but a coward" he answered throwing Max to the floor

"She wanted it" he answered from his place on the floor

"Go near my little sister again and you'll wish you'd never been born" Jake said angrily as Kate moved in front of him

"Jake I'm fine" she answered placing her hands on his chest

"This jackarse deserves a kick in the head" he yelled pointing at Max angrily

"Jake…" she said placing her hands on his cheeks

"Look at me…" she said sadly as he looked down at her

"What?" he asked sadly

"I'm fine…" she answered as he looked at her before pulling her into a hug

"Let's get out of here" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Max arose from the ground

"Kate and I aren't finished talking" he said moving towards them

"You take another step near Kate and I'll…" Jake answered angrily

"Jake it's fine I can handle this" she said placing a hand on his chest as she moved towards Max

"We can work…" he said as Kate punched him in the nose as he fell backwards

"What the hell Kate…" he said holding his bleeding nose

"Whoa nice shot Kate" Jake said grinning from his spot behind her

"Thank you, I had a good teacher" she said smirking at him as she playfully hit his arm

"Always knew those one on one boxing lessons would pay off" he said grinning as she wrapped an arm around his waist

"We can go now" she said smiling up at him as he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked out towards the front door.

"You should see a doctor for that" Jake said sadly as she sat down at the kitchen table after they got home

"I'm fine…" she said softly rubbing her neck

"You keep saying that but I don't exactly believe you" he said grabbing a bag of peas out of the freezer

"Well maybe you should" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Kate…" he said softly knelling in front of her

"Don't start Jake…" she said looking at him sadly

"You don't need to be strong in front of me, I know the real you remember" he said slowly reaching up and placing the bag of peas on her neck as she hissed in pain

"How am I supposed to get through this Jake?" she answered sadly placing her hand on her neck to hold the bag of peas

"Us McGregor's are fighters Kate and I'll be right by your side the whole time" he said brushing a thumb against her starting to bruise and cut cheek

"What if this is my destiny falling for bad guys and getting myself hurt?" she asked sadly as he arose and moved to the top of the fridge to grab the first aid box.

"Your destiny is to achieve great things and become Chief of the Navy" he said smiling as he sat next to her placing the box on the table.

"Is it always going to feel like this?" she asked softly as he started to clean her cheek

"It's love Kate, we all experience it once in our life some more than others; and when you know you've found the one who you are truly meant to be with everything will fall into place" he said reassuring her as he placed some gauze on her cut

"But what if Max was my one?" she asked turning to face him

"He hurt you Kate, if you truly love someone you don't ever want to hurt them" he said brushing a hand through her hair

"Another one of your life quotes?" she said grinning at him

"No, call it experience" he said smiling at her

"It hurts Jake…" she said sadly as she began to tear up

"I know but one day it'll stop" he said moving his chair closer to her as he pulled her into a hug

"I don't ever want to fall in love again…" she said closing her eyes as she hugged her brother tightly a tear falling down his cheek as he held her close rubbing her back in comfort.

Later that night when Kate had gone to bed the exhaustion of crying all day having finally caught up with her Jake slowly made his way out of her bedroom closing the door behind him,

"She finally gone down?" his Mum asked softly as he entered the kitchen

"Yeah, how could you do something like that to someone you claim to love?" he asked confused as he sat down across from her

"It wasn't him honey it was the drugs affecting his ability to think and how to act" she said sadly pushing the tray of biscuits towards him

"That's no excuse Mum, he's broken her in a way no one should ever be hurt" Jake answered as he took a biscuit

"She's strong, she'll recover" she answered hopeful

"Will she? What if she closes herself off from everyone and refused to open herself up to love again because of this experience" he replied sadly

"First loves don't always necessarily end up being your last" she said looking at him sadly

"Is that what happened with you and Dad?" he asked confused

"Your Dad and I were just not meant to be" she said smiling at him

"Do you regret ever meeting him?" he asked taking a bite out of his biscuit

"Never, I'm grateful for the time we did have because we ended up with two beautiful kids" she said reassuring him

"Then how come he never visits" he said sadly

"Your Dad is a complicated man and I guess him moving to Cairns was his way of moving on" she answered with a sad smile

"Cairns is only an hour by car Mum he could easy visit" he answered angrily

"Enough about your Father, I want you to do me a favour" she said moving forward in her chair

"Anything…" he answered looking at her confused

"I want you to move to Canberra with her" she said sadly

"What?" he asked

"She's going to be alone over there and she'll need someone to look out for her I want you to go with her" she asked again

"But what about you, and Uni?" he said confused

"You're graduating in a month anyway and I'll be fine I can take care of myself" she answered

"You and Kate are just as stubborn as each other, you know she won't let me go with her" he said softly

"Jake please, your sister needs you more than I do" she answered reaching a hand across the table

"Ok… I'll do it, you know some brothers would be glad their sister is leaving home" he said smirking at her as he gripped her hand in his

"But I know you Jake, you love her more than anything" she answered smiling at him

"She's my sister, I'd do anything for her" he said squeezing her hand

"I knew I could count on you" she answered squeezing his hand back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present:**

"Twice in two days Kit you must really miss me?" he said grinning as he walked over to her

"Not a chance Max" she said handing the cashier some money as she collected her bag

"Can I shout you a coffee?" he asked hopeful as he followed her out of the store

"I have to get back" she said walking off

"Just one!" he asked again chasing after her

"Fine… One" she answered softly as they made their way to the nearest café.

"So you going somewhere?" he asked looking at her shopping bags as they sat down and waited for their coffee's

"I got my new orders" she answered softly placing her bags down

"So you're not going back to the gulf?" he asked confused

"How did you?",

"Know?" he said softly as she nodded

"I looked you up, your pretty famous Kit graduating top of your class coming under fire in the Gulf" he said as she looked at him surprised

"Wow… You've really done your research" she said oddly embarrassed

"Well when one's ex-girlfriend becomes a household name you've got to find out what you're missing out on" he said shyly

"Right… Well I think I should be going" she answered moving to stand

"Kate wait I'm sorry…" he said as she sat back down

"What do you want Max?" she asked sadly

"I just…",

"It's been Six years and you expect everything to go back to the way it was?" she said angrily

"Kate I'm sorry, really I never meant to hurt you, you know that" he said moving forward in his chair

"You know I've heard you say that so many times…" she answered sadly

"After everything we've been through part of you has to at least believe me" he said looking at her desperately

"Ok yes part of me believes you… But no one should have to lie and hide bruises from the ones they love" she answered crossing her arms

"I'm clean now Kate, have been for 5 years I went into rehab and as part of the process to move forward is apologising to those you care about" he answered as the barista placed their coffees down in front of them

"This doesn't mean I forgive you Max, you hurt me in a way that broke me a way that no one should ever be hurt" she answered sadly reaching for her coffee.

**Past (Where we left off):**

A week later Kate finally emerged from her room for something other than food

"I'm going out…" she said entering the kitchen as she grabbed her keys off the bench

"Kate can we talk?" her Mum asked as she entered the kitchen behind her

"I'm meeting someone so make it quick" she said sitting down at the table

"Who are you meeting at this time?" she said confused looking at her watch

"Just a friend" she said softly

"Kate it's past 7pm" she said sitting across from her

"Yes and I'm meeting them at 7:30 so can we make this quick" she answered looking over at her Mum

"Right, straight to the point then" her Mum began saying softly

"Am I in trouble?" Kate asked interrupting her

"No of course not it's just I'm worried about you Kate I haven't seen you in a week and the only time I ever hear you is when you're having a shower before you escape back to bed again" she answered sadly

"What's you point Mum?" she asked confused brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"I want you to take your brother with you when you go to Canberra" she blurted out

"What! Why?" she asked confused

"Because you'll need someone to look out for you while you're there and now that he's graduated Uni he wants to explore his options" she said as Kate looked at her confused

"Was this his idea? Just because Max did what he did he doesn't trust me to move forward" she asked sadly

"No, it was my idea because I don't want you to be up in a new town and not have anyone to support you or look out for you" her Mum answered reassuring her

"I'm going to be living at Campus I'll never see him unless I've got time free from class, Jake's life is here Mum I don't need him to come with me" she answered as she arose from her chair

"He's already gone up their to find a apartment" she answered looking up at her

"What since when?" Kate asked confused grabbing her handbag off the back of the chair

"He left yesterday, you would have known if you'd bothered to come out of your room" she answered sadly

"I don't need Jake to fight my battles for me or stand in the way of any future battles I may need to fight" she answered angrily

"Kate…" she answered softly

"I don't need help, look I love you Mum but really I will be fine" she said kissing her Mum's head as she moved past her and out the front door.

Impatiently tapping her leg as she looked down at her watch she sighed ordering her what had to be 4th cup of coffee she looked at him angrily as he sat across from her

"It's 9 o'clock you said we'd meet at 7:30" she said angrily

"I'm sorry Kit I got held up" he answered softly

"Can we make this quick I really don't want to be here" she answered reaching for her coffee

"I want to move to Canberra with you" he answered bluntly

"What? No out of the question" she answered angrily

"Why?",

"Do you not recall what you did to me last week or are you just taking more pills to block it out" she answered confused

"Kit…" he answered sadly

"We're done Max, I shouldn't even be seeing you right now" she answered sadly

"You agreed to meet me here, that must mean part of you still cares" he asked hopeful

"Part of me will always care for you Max but not in that way anymore not after what you did" she answered softly

"Let me make it up to, I'll go clean we can be together" he answered reaching across the table

"It's not just you using Max, your angry all the time I won't stay in a abusive relationship" she answered pulling her hand back

"I love you" he answered sadly

"I'm not doing this Max, I leave in a couple of weeks" she answered

"Will you come back, we can work through things" he asked hopeful

"I won't be coming back, once I'm finished at ADFA I'll hopefully get my first posting to somewhere far away from you" she answered moving off the chair

"I'll find you Kate, I'll prove to you I can do this" he answered arising up to stand in front of her

"Just look after yourself Max…" she answered softly as he pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry…" he said in her hair before she pulled away slightly caressing his cheek before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present:**

Arriving home just after lunch Kate made her way into the lounge expecting to see her Mum sitting in the same spot she has for the past 2weeks

"Mum?" she called out making her way down the hall bypassing the bedroom to put her bags away as she did so

"Mum?" she called out one last time as she spotted her sitting out the back near the garden placing the food she had brought down on the bench with her keys

"Mum?" She asked softly as she approached her

"Kate, I didn't hear you come home" she answered turning to look at her

"Have you been out here all day?" she asked sadly

"I was weeding and then I… I don't remember" she answered shrugging her shoulders

"Come on, I brought some lunch home" she said reaching her hand out to help her up

"I'm not hungry" she answered following her inside

"I don't care you've got to eat something" she answered placing 2 plates on the table as she pulled the chair out for her Mum.

"What did you get?" she asked sitting down

"Fish and Chips" she answered opening the paper wrapping as she placed the food in the middle of the table

"So when do you leave?" she asked sadly as Kate sat down

"Tomorrow, I've got to get myself settled before I meet my new CO" she answered softly

"Any idea who it is?" she asked reaching for a piece of fish

"Sadly no but I'm sure whoever it is will probably be someone I went to ADFA with" she said pouring her Mum a glass of lemonade

"It's been nice having you around here for the past couple of weeks" her Mum said smiling at her

"It's been good, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…" she answered filling her own glass up

"Oh sounds ominous" she answered confused

"I want you to move to Cairns with me…" she answered as he Mum dropped her piece of fish on her plate

"Nope… Sorry but I won't do it" she answered in return

"Why? Mum you need support right now and I want you to come with me, you don't have to sell this place I've only got a 6 month posting so you can stay with me for the 6 months and if you hate it you can move back here" she answered hopeful

"Katie, you're Dad lives in Cairns I won't move to the same town as him no matter if your there or not" she answered softly

"Ok… But the offer is still there, just think about it?" she answered hopeful

"Thank you but I'm not going to change my mind" she answered reaching for a handful of chips

"Ok…" she answered softly as she reached for her own piece of fish.

**Past A Month from where we left off:**

"I hate this…" she answered sadly as they pulled into a carpark

"Why?" he asked confused turning off the engine

"Because, you moved all the way to another town just to support me and I'm going to be living at Campus" she said pointing around

"Ok first of all I've got a job here and being close to my sister is just a bonus, besides you can visit me when you don't have class" he answered smiling at her as he exited the car

"Mum asked you to come with me though which makes it seem like I need my brother to fight my battles for me" she said following him and moving towards the boot

"I'm not, now I've finished Uni I can explore my options besides Canberra is big enough for the both of us" he said grinning at her as he pulled her bags out of the boot

"Fair point…" she answered softly

"Do you want me to help you carry these to your room?" he asked lifting the last bag out of the boot

"Would you mind?" she asked hopeful

"Anything for you Katie" he said closing the boot

"Thank you" she said smiling widely at him

"So when's your first class?" he asked as they walked down the hallway each pulling a suitcase

"Tomorrow at 9am" she answered stopping in front of a room as she unlocked it

"They don't really give you much room" he answered following her in to see a single bed on one side and the other with a small kitchen area and wardrobe

"It's not meant to be permanent besides the racks on boats are way smaller than this" she said shaking her head at him

"I honestly never understood why you wanted to join the Navy" he said confused

"For the thrill of it, every day is going to be different and you never know what's going to happen" she said placing her bag on the bed

"It's also dangerous so be careful Kate" he said smiling softly at her

"Jake…" she said softly

"I know, I'll back off" he said holding his hands up

"Good…" she said smiling at him

"Want to get some dinner?" he asked hopeful moving towards the door

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car I just want to get changed into something more comfortable" she said as he nodded before exiting closing the door behind him.

Moments later Kate made her way down the hall back towards the car turning the corner she bumped into someone dropping her handbag the contents spilling out onto the floor

"I'm so sorry…" he said helping her pick up her things

"My fault I wasn't paying attention" she answered arising from the floor as she put the stuff back in her handbag

"Here" he said handing her phone back to her

"Thanks" she said looking up at him as she placed her phone in her pocket part of her taken back at how handsome he looked

"Where are my manners, I'm Kate; Kate McGregor" she said extending her hand

"Mike Flynn, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate" he said softly shaking her hand

"Um do you go here too?" she asked softly as he let her hand go

"Something like that" he answered grinning at her

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm actually meeting someone so I have to get going" she answered moving past him

"A boyfriend?" he blurted out as she stopped looking at him surprised

"Sorry not my business" he said correcting himself

"Ah no such luck, my brother is waiting for me" she answered stopping next to him

"It was nice to meet you Kate, I hope to see you around" he said hopeful

"Likewise" she said smiling at him as she made her way down the stairs turning to take one last look at the handsome man she had ran into by accident.

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked looking at her confused before focusing back on the road

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" she asked confused

"I don't know you tell me you've been smiling like a school girl since you got back in the car" he said softly

"I'm fine" she said remembering how blue his eyes were

"You met someone didn't you?" he asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye

"Kate! Your barley there for 5 minutes and you already meet someone?" he said shaking his head

"First of all he bumped into me, second of all I'm entitled to have a little bit of fun" she said grinning at him

"Ah! Too much information I didn't need to hear" he said shaking his head

"You asked" she said laughing

"Let's just get some food and then I'll drop you back off" he said trying to get the images out of his head

"Right sorry" she said grinning at him.

It was early the next morning as Kate made her way down the hall to class she hated being late so she made sure she gave herself enough time to find exactly where it was she had to go, arriving at the class 5 minutes before hand she made her way in as she spotted him sitting in the front row

"This seat taken?" she asked hopeful

"No please" he said pointing to the empty seat next to him

"You taking this class as well?" she asked sitting down as she placed her books in front of her

"Something like that" he said smiling at her

"Your very strange Mike Flynn…" she said looking at him softly

"I could say the same of you Kate…" he said smiling at her

"So do you know the Commander who's teaching the class?" she asked hopeful

"He's a close friend of mine we go way back" he said as everyone began making their way in and finding their seats

"You know him?" she answered confused

"You could say that" he said grinning at her

"Right…" she answered even more confused

"Would you excuse me" he said arising from his chair as she nodded before looking down at her books as she fiddled with her pen.

"Ok everyone settle down" he said moving towards the chalkboard

"My Name is Commander Mike Flynn and I will be your Teacher for this Navigators course" he said turning to face the class as he finished writing his name on the board, Kate looking up from her books with a hurt and confused expression on her face.

An hour later when class finished Kate had packed up her things to try and make a quick exit

"Lieutenant McGregor I'd like a word please" he said as she stopped near the door before making her way back towards him

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked confused as she held her books tight to her chest

"Would you have talked to me if you'd known" he asked sadly as they were the only ones left in the class

"Yes maybe just not in the manner I have been" she answered moving towards the door

"Kate…" he said beating her to the door as he stood in front of her

"Excuse me Sir…" she answered softly

"Let me make it up to you?" he asked hopeful

"What did you have in mind?" she said confused

"Dinner?"

"Dinner?" she asked

"Yeah as friends?" he asked crossing his fingers

"You want to be my friend?" she asked sadly

"Well yeah… Unless you don't want to?" he asked sadly

"Sure I'd like that" she answered softly

"Good say about 6? I'll meet you in the carpark?" he asked smiling at her

"See you then…" she answered softly moving past him as she exited the room knowing nothing could ever happen between them because of Navy Regulations but part of her was trying to push down these feelings that she hadn't felt before not even when she was with Max.

**Present:**

A week had passed since Kate had gone back to Canberra to pack her things up for the temporary move to Cairns, making her way up the steps towards NAVCOM she had to calm herself at the thought of meeting her new CO.

Stopping out the front of an office she knocked softly before entering

"Ah Lieutenant McGregor good to see you found the place all right" the man behind the desk said as he arose to shake her hand

"Yes Sir…" she answered shaking his hand

"No Sir here it's Commander Marshall, Commanding Officer Flynn should be along shortly" he said pointing to the chairs for her to have a seat

"I'm sorry did you say Commander Flynn?" she asked anxiously

"Yes you know him?" he asked confused sitting down

"Ah… Only by reputation Sir" she answered quickly

"Oh here he is now" He answered as Mike entered the room

"Sorry I'm late Sir Hammersley was running a bit behind" he answered looking at the back of the blonde lady sitting at his desk

"Not a problem you're here now Mike Flynn this is your new Executive Officer Kate McGregor" he said as she arose from her seat and turned to face him

"Kate McGregor nice to meet you" he answered quickly extending his hand towards her

"Likewise Sir" she answered shaking his hand and pulling it away just as quickly

"Now the formalities are out of the way Mike why don't you take Kate to meet the rest of the crew and see Hammersley" Commander Marshal said as he sat back down at his desk

"Yes Sir…" Mike answered opening the door for Kate to exit first.

Walking down the hall Kate tried to control her breathing as she stopped near the exit to the stairs Mike came up behind her

"Kate…" he answered softly

"Sir…" she asked turning to face him

"How have you been? It's been…",

"3 years" she answered angrily

"It's good to see you" he said hopeful

"Can't say I feel the same" she answered softly

"Ok that's fair, but if we're going to work together we need to move past this residual tension" he said looking at her sadly

"No tension here Mike like I said it's been 3 years I don't even know who you are and I'd like to keep it that way" she answered crossing her arms

"Kate…" he said softly

"Don't call me that Sir" she answered saluting him before making her way down the stairs in a quick walk as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"This can't be happening, you can't be serious" she said angrily to herself as she entered her house and throwing her keys down on the couch

"It's time like this I could really use your advice Jake" she said sadly as she looked at a photo of them on the table.

**Past:**

"You look amazing..." he said leaning against the car as she made her way towards him in a long flowy red dress

"You scrub up pretty good yourself…" she answered grinning at him in his Jeanes and button up floral shirt

"I got us a table at my favourite restaurant" he answered moving off the car as he opened the door for her

"I thought this wasn't a date?" she answered softly

"Well you can decide that at the end of the night" he answered hopeful as she nodded before moving into the car.

After a short drive and a quite car ride they pulled into the carpark of a restaurant and exited the car, Mike quickly moving around to her side to open the door for her before they made their way inside and were escorted to their seats that was on a private balcony.

"This is beautiful" she answered as he pulled her chair out for her

"My view is even better" he said grinning as he sat opposite her

"Stop it…" she said blushing

"What I can't help it if I'm in the company of a beautiful woman" he answered pouring her a glass of champagne from the bottle that was sitting on ice

"What are we toasting to?" she asked holding her glass up

"To whatever the night brings" he said grinning as he clinked his glass with hers before they took a sip.

"So Mike, tell me about yourself" she asked placing her glass back down

"Not much to tell really, joined up at 17 I was posted to the Fremantle class HMAS Hammersley as a young sailor, and other promotions and transfers came and went" he answered placing the bottle back on ice

"And now?" she asked

"Now I'm just teaching other sailors until I get a new posting somewhere, what about you Kate?" he asked smiling at her

"Oh you know trying to run away from a past I'd rather forget" she answered softly

"Hmm a bad girl hey" he said grinning at her

"You know it" she answered smiling at him

"Everyone's running away from something right, at least you know what it is your running from" he answered smiling weakly at her

"Yeah…" she answered sadly

"So why did you join the Navy, it wasn't just to meet this handsome face" he said laughing

"Well…" she answered smirking at him

"No but really I don't know, I just always wanted to run away and join the Navy ever since I was 12" she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Does anyone else in your family have an interest in the Navy?" he asked

"No actually my Mother was against me signing up" she answered

"So you would have signed up when your 17 if she didn't support you how'd you get permission?" he asked confused

"My brother actually helped me" she said smirking

"Is this the same brother you were meeting yesterday?" he said reaching for his glass "

Your very observant Mike Flynn" she answered looking at him softly

"I try to be" he said winking at her

"Any of your family in the Navy?" she asked taking a sip of her drink

"Nope just me" he answered

"No brothers or sisters?" she asked confused

"A younger sister but she's only 17 and she isn't really interested in the Navy side of things" he answered

"So there's how many years difference between you and your sister?" she asked

"Ten year difference, what about you and your brother?" he answered as the waiter brought over their food

"Only three years, your parents waited ten years before they had another child?" she answered as a plate of food was placed in front of her

"Well actually my sister was an accident" he said grinning

"Your sister and I have that in common" Kate said grinning at him

"Well what a wonderful accident it was" he said winking at her before they tucked into the food.

Later than night after an eventful evening Mike and Kate headed back to campus "Want to go for a walk?" he asked as they moved out of the car

"Sure…" she answered following him

"There's somewhere I want to show you" he answered hopeful as they began walking down the path towards a secluded part of the campus

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as they walked down a few steps

"Somewhere special, I discovered it on my first day here" he answered

"Which was what 12 years ago?" she asked joking

"No smarty, only 10" he said reaching for her hand to help her down the steps

"How do you know it's still here?" she asked confused grabbing his hand

"Because I've been coming here every day since I came back" he said smiling at her

"Really?" she asked as she missed a step falling forward

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked catching her flush against him

"Yeah…" she answered as she looked up into his eyes

"You falling for me already Kate" he said winking as her as she sighed

"You wish" she answered grinning as she pulled herself back and caught her balance

"Come on we're almost there" he answered as they walked down the last few steps and down a small path over a bridge

"How many other girls have you brought here?" she asked slyly

"None actually you're the first" he said turning to face her as she smiled at him

"Really?" she asked softly

"Take a look" he said softly turning to look at the view in front of them

"Wow" she said turning to look at the view in front of her, a small fountain was in the middle and around it was a beautiful garden with a chair under a giant oak tree and small shed in the corner

"How'd you find this place?" she asked moving closer to the fountain

"I actually discovered it by accident and have been maintaining it since, when I left I had a friend look after it" he said moving to stand next to her

"And now?" she asked running her fingers through the clear water in the fountain

"I come here for an escape no one else knows it exists" he answered softly

"It's beautiful" she said smiling widely at him

"She sure is" he answered looking softly at her.

"Mike…" she answered softly as he moved closer to her

"We can't…" she answered softly as he slowly placed his hand on her cheek

"I've never met anyone like you before Kate" he answered softly as he leant in slowly brushing his lips against hers

"I can't do this… I'm sorry" she answered sadly as he pulled away

"That wasn't the response I was expecting" he answered moving back as he cleared his throat

"It's not you, I just came out of a somewhat serious and abusive relationship I'm not ready to get into something…" she answered refusing to look him in the eyes

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"No don't be sorry, I mean can you honestly say that we could have made this work?" she answered sadly

"Kate what I'm feeling for you is… it's not something I've ever experienced before" he said softly

"Your my teacher Mike, if anyone found out it could mean the end of both our careers" she answered looking at him sadly

"Kate…",

"I can't, I'm sorry…" she answered moving towards the way they came in

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here as your friend until you change your mind" he answered hopeful

"Thanks for dinner, but I won't be changing my mind" she answered softly as she took off leaving him standing there confused more than ever.

The next day after class Kate made her way over to Jake's apartment to hopefully chat to him and get some advice on the whole Mike situation, entering his apartment she stopped in her tracks when she saw rows of money all laid out on the coffee table

"Kate… What are you doing here?" he asked confused as he made his way out from his bedroom

"I needed some advice, what is all this?" she asked confused

"Nothing…" he answered quickly

"Jake this isn't nothing!" she answered moving towards the table as she looked at the money

"I told you it's nothing" he answered angrily

"This is your job that you got? What is this?" she asked angrily sitting on the couch

"Kate you need to stay out of it Okay, it's safer if you don't know" he answered softly

"Safer? What have you gotten yourself into Jake?" she asked sadly

"Nothing I can't handle" he answered as she felt a lump like thing next to her hip

"What is this?" she asked pulling it out from under the couch cushion

"Kate…" he said quickly moving forward as she arose from the couch

"You've got to be kidding me…. You're a drug dealer?" she answered opening the packet to reveal a bunch of pills and other stuff

"Kate stay out of it" he answered softly

"I don't believe you, how long has this been going on?" she asked placing it down on the table

"Kate…" he answered

"HOW LONG!" she yelled angrily

"2 years…" he answered looking at the floor

"2 years! You give me a lecture about finding drugs in my jacket and you're a fucken dealer!" she answered angrily.

"I needed to pay my way through Uni, I never take them Kate I swear!" he answered moving towards her

"No your worse, your supplying people like Max with drugs, why?" she answered sadly

"I couldn't tell you not after what you went through with Max you had to wonder where I was getting the money to buy you nice things and afford a car like mine" he answered softly

"I can't believe this… You have to stop this now or I'll go to the cops" she answered crossing her arms

"You'd dob your own brother into the cops?" he asked angrily

"If that's what it takes to get you away from all this then yes" she answered softly

"Kate I'll go to jail! I've been in this for too long I can't just turn and round and back out they'll come after me" he answered sadly

"Look at this way then… You don't stop whatever this is and you'll lose me for good" she answered softly

"You don't mean that" he said confused

"You may not be taking drugs but you're dealing in them I won't have anything to do with someone like that even if they are my own brother" she answered angrily moving towards the door

"What do you want advice on?" he asked hoping to change the subject

"I don't need your help anymore" she answered tearing up as she pulled open the door

"Kate don't go please" he said moving towards her

"Your choice Jake, it's this" she said pointing to the drugs and money

"Or me you little sister who needs you" she continued before leaving his apartment in a hurry as the tears began to fall.

Half an Hour later Kate made her way down the hall she stopped in her tracks as she saw Mike standing out the front of her door waiting for her, sighing as she wiped her eyes she made her way over

"Sir, what can I do for you?" she asked reaching for her keys in her handbag

"You took off from class before I had a chance to talk to you…" he answered softly as she fiddled with her keys trying to put them in the lock

"I'm rather busy at the moment…" she said sniffling

"Dammit" she said as she tried to unlock the door kicking it slightly with her foot

"Let me…" he answered softly as he moved her hand to unlock her door pushing it open she entered with him following behind.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sadly passing her key to her as he shut the door

"Just fine, couldn't be better" she answered pulling off her handbag and throwing it on the bed

"Kate…" he said softly as she looked up at him slowly

"I'm fine…" she answered softly as he looked at her carefully her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were stained with tears without thinking he instantly pulled her into a hug feeling her break down in his arms.

20 minutes later Kate pulled away from him

"I'm sorry…" she said drying her eyes

"It's okay" he said looking at her sadly as she sat down on the bed

"I just had a tuff day" she answered looking over at him

"Want to talk about it?" he asked moving to sit next to her

"You think you know someone and then you find out something about them you never knew" she answered angrily

"I'm guessing this is about your older brother?" he asked looking at her softly

"He's gotten involved in something dodgy and I don't know how to help him" she answered

"Maybe you just being there will be the help he needs",

"I can't be there to support him knowing he's done what he's done" she answered sadly

"Look I don't know what he's gotten involved in but if he's your brother you'd do anything to help him" he answered placing a hand on hers

"You're really great you know that" she answered smiling softly at him

"I guess you bring out the best in me" he answered softly

"But you barely know me" she answered

"I know you Kate, I know you've got a kind heart, you're courageous and beautiful I'm taken back at how gorgeous you are" he said smiling at her as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek to wipe away the stray tear from her cheek

"Thank you for today, I mean letting me cry all over your clean shirt" she answered embarrassed

"I always hated this shirt anyway" he answered grinning at her, his hand still on her cheek

"Mike about the other day…" she answered sadly

"It's fine honestly you don't need to explain" he answered moving his hand off her cheek

"I want to…" she answered as she moved back on the bed to lean against the wall

"Ok…" he answered as he did the same

"My Ex he got into drugs and used to abuse me do things I didn't want him to do…" she said sadly

"Kate I…" he answered reaching a hand over as she grabbed it

"I never expected to meet anyone else or let alone fall someone while I'm here but I guess fate had another ideas but…" she answered looking at him softly

"But?" he asked looking at her sadly

"If we were to give this a go how would it work? I mean you and I both know the Navy Regulations let alone a teacher and a student having a relationship" she said as he turned to face her

"We can make this work Kate, if that's what you want?" he asked softly

"I want to give it a try" she answered leaning forward as she placed a soft kiss against his lips as she pulled his closer to her

"Kate…" he said softly as she broke the kiss

"I want to…" she answered as their lips met in a fiery kiss she moved to lay down as he hovered above her pulling away he looked her deep in the eyes

"You won't hurt me will you Mike?" she asked softly

"Never…" he answered before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

**Present:**

She'd gone to bed early in hopes of drowning out the events that had happened with in the past 24 hours after everything was she being cursed or punished and now her past was coming back to haunt her?

It has just turned 4am when she was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing turning over in bed she sighed as she reached for it answering it without looking at the caller ID

"Kate McGregor hello?" she answered half asleep

"Sorry to wake you Kate but we've been crashed sailed" he said softly through the phone

"When do we sail?" she asked turning on the bedside light

"We sail at 5:30 so I'll need you to be on Hammersley in 30 minutes to brief you" he said through the phone

"Yes Sir, I'm on my way" she answered moving off the bed

"See you soon" he said before hanging up,

sighing heavily as she moved off the bed and towards the bathroom as she got herself ready to head for her Patrol aboard Hammersley.


	7. Chapter 7

Could her first patrol have gone any worse?

They had been called to bright island to attend to a doctor who was sick but upon arriving there they found she was worse than they thought with Swaine's help they had to dismantle one of their guns and use the barrel to make a breathing tube, however much they helped her she unfortunately didn't make it.

Exiting her cabin later that night is her formal dress she was stopped by Mike in the hallway

"X" he said nodding to her

"Sir I just uh finished packing" she answered softly

"Um we don't dress for dinner" he said pointing to her dress clothes

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't know" she answered embarrassed

"I'll have a word with the navigator she'll get you up to speed on our little ways" he said softly

"I'm sure I'll pick these things up as I go along Sir" she said moving past him

"Look Kate I haven't had a chance to talk with you privately since you joined us" he said moving back towards her

"No" she answered bluntly

"When we last met, on the course, I never expected we'd end up on the same ship, you being a big ship sort of person and me being wedded to patrol boats" he said softly

"Yes, you're right. I am a big ship sort of person" she said getting a little annoyed

"Well, Hammersley has only got six months left in her, so..." he answered as Kate smiled softly

"As for anything else that may have happened between us, I'm sure two professionals can work together. Sir?" she answered as he moved back to look at her

"Yes I'm sure..." he answered sadly as he turned back around and walked down the hall Kate quickly escaping to her cabin to change before she embarrassed herself anymore.

**Past:**

A week had passed since Kate had discovered her brother was dealing in drugs and a week had passed since her and Mike broke the rules by sleeping together, standing out the front of his apartment she knocked loudly as the door swung open

"Kate?" he said confused as he stepped aside to let her in

"We need to talk" she answered softly

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked sadly closing the door

"No absolutely not, I just need your advice on something" she answered reassuring him

"Fire away" he said as she sat on the couch

"It's been going over and over in my head since it happened but you know that brother I mentioned" she said as he sat next to her

"Yeah…" he answered confused

"He's involved in drugs Mike, he's the supplier" she answered embarrassed

"What!" he said angrily

"The day I went over there he had all this money and I found a parcel full of drugs, I don't know what to do turn him in? Or forget I ever saw anything" she said sighing

"I don't really think I should get involved" he answered softly

"I want your opinion" she answered confused

"Kate this is family drama I don't want to get involved" he said moving off the couch

"Right sorry…" she said moving off the couch and towards the door

"Kate I didn't mean it like that" he answered sadly

"It's fine, it's just a bit of fun right no commitments not strong attachments no getting involved with each other's family" she said turning to face him

"Kate…" he answered angrily

"I get it, I'll leave you to it" she answered pulling back the door as she went to leave Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside flush against him

"That's not what I meant and you know it" he said softly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"I know… I'm sorry" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she dropped her bag next to them.

"I think…" he said softly

"That if you decide to turn your brother in then I will support you a hundred percent" he said moving his head closer to hers

"I want to do the right thing but…" she answered sadly

"He's your brother and you love him" he said finishing her sentence

"Yeah I do…" she said softly

"I'm here Kate whatever you do or need" he said kissing her softly

"Are you?" she answered sadly as he pulled away from the kiss

"Do you trust me?" he asked leaning in again

"Yes…" she said nodding as he leant in kissing her softly once more as he pulled away he grinned at her as she followed him capturing his lips once again in a passionate but fiery kiss.

Hours later when Kate was snuggled against his chest he spoke

"I think you should keep quiet" he said softly as she moved to look up at him

"What?" she asked confused

"Just for a couple of days until your certain that's he's still dealing" he answered looking down at her

"Now you want to voice your opinion? After all of that" she said shaking her head

"I know I'm sorry" he said softly

"You seriously need to make up your mind, you can send a girl crazy with the way you say things" she answered resting her head back on his chest

"Well I guess it's just lucky I love you then" he said as he felt Kate shift to sit up

"Did you just…" she said looking at him confused

"It just slipped out" he answered looking at her sadly

"Something like that doesn't just slip out" she answered resting against the headboard

"For what it's worth I meant it, I do love you Kate I'm falling in love with you more and more everyday day" he answered as she shifted to face him once more

"Are you for real?" she asked getting teary

"I've never felt surer" he answered pulling her close to him

"So Kate, do you?" he asked brushing a thumb across her cheek

"Do I want?" she asked acting dumb

"Love me?" he asked as she grinned widely

"Yes I do, I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before, I love the way you tease and annoy me only just to cave in at the last minute and I love that you were silly enough to fall for someone like me" she answered softly

"Someone like you?" he asked looking at her confused

"Bruised and Broken" she said as he caressed her cheek

"You're not either one of those things Kate you're the woman I love" he answered pulling her onto his lap as he rested his head against her bare chest listening to her heartbeat

"You don't know me Mike, not really so why on earth would you fall in love with me?" she asked brushing her hands through his hair

"I know you Kate, I know the way you cringle your brow when your angry and sad, I know the way you protect those you love and I certainly know that my love for you is real and genuine" he answered softly rubbing her back as held her tight

"You sure you just don't want me for my body?" she asked giggling as he shifted to look up at her

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?" he asked grinning at her

"I can think of one reason" she answered as she could feel him getting excited underneath her

"I can't help it if I feel the need to show you exactly how I feel" he said softly smiling at her as he ran his hand along her back and across her waist

"Well I guess once more wouldn't hurt" she said grinning as she moved her hips for him to enter as their lips met in another passionate kiss they both moaned in pleasure and desire.

**Sorry this took awhile to upload Ive been going through some mental health things lately and needed to take a couple days break to clear my head, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, Much love Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**(Still in the past)**

"Kate?" he asked hopeful as he knocked on her door for the hundredth time

"I'm trying to study!" she yelled pulling back the door as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her room quickly closing the door behind her

"You haven't been answering my calls" he answered sadly

"How did you even get up here Jake, no visitors are allowed in the housing area" she answered looking at him angrily

"I snuck up I had to see you, how are you?" he asked softly sitting on her bed

"I just needed some time to think about things" she said sitting at her desk

"And have you? Thought about things?" he asked

"What do you want me to do Jake, your involved in drugs" she answered angrily

"Technically not involved" he said holding his hand up

"Your selling them that's worse!" she replied quickly

"Kate…" he said sadly

"No Jake I don't even know who you are anymore" she said angrily

"I'm still your brother" he answered

"Are you? Because the brother I know would never do something like this, I'm giving you a week to give all this up or I'll turn you in myself your choice" she answered opening her book up

"You can't mean that" he answered moving off the bed

"After everything we've been through together you're going to throw it all away" he asked sadly

"You're dealing in drugs Jake! What makes you think that's okay?" she answered turning to look at him

"I won't let a little thing like this ruin our relationship" he answered bluntly

"Little thing? Are you even listening to yourself!" she said angrily

"I can't just stop Kate, I'm in this now if I stop they'll come after me and everyone I love" he answered

"I'm not discussing this anymore I've said what I want to so" she said shrugging her shoulders

"I'm doing this to keep you safe Kate" he answered crossing his arms

"You're not setting a good example for your younger sister than are you?" she answered looking back down at her book

"Kate…" he answered sadly

"Have you thought about how Mum would take this if she found out?" she said turning to look at him again

"You can't tell her" he said quickly

"I'm not saying anything, that's your job" she said pointing to him

"Why can't you just trust me" he answered hopeful

"I'm done Jake it's now up to you what you do" she answered before sighing

"Exit's that way" she said bluntly before pointing to the door

"I'm sorry Kate…" he said sadly squeezing her shoulder as he exited out the way he came in closing the door behind him Kate felt herself crumble at his words and the tears started to fall.

The next day Kate made her way down the path to the garden that Mike had shown her on her second day at ADFA it had been there second meeting place for after and before classes and sometimes she'd go to his place, smiling to herself as she saw Mike sitting on the small bench as she made her way over to him

"Hey" she answered hugging him from behind as she kissed his cheek

"How you going?" he asked as she moved to around to sit next to him

"Sorry?" she asked confused

"Someone reported a loud commotion coming from the living quarters yesterday" he answered looking at her sadly

"Jake stopped by yesterday" she said leaning back into the seat

"I take it things didn't go to well?" he said more knowing then asking

"He said that he's doing it to keep me safe, if he pulls out someone will come after the people he loves" she answered sadly

"And you don't believe him?" Mike asked confused

"I saw the way he acted when Mum and him grilled me about drugs they found in my jacket he was furious I just can't believe he would do something like this" she said as he looked at her surprised

"Wait rewind, you were into drugs?" he asked confused

"No! The Ex I told you about was and I came into contact with some but I never used ever" she answered hoping he would believe her

"Kate it's fine I believe you" he said reassuring her as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"I'm just so confused by all this" she said as he reached his arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him

"He's put you in an impossible situation Kate it's only natural you'd feel conflicted and confused" he answered

"What would you do?" she asked looking up at him

"Honestly, I don't know" he said sadly smiling weakly at her as he kissed her forehead in comfort.

**Present:**

Her first Patrol was rather interesting, Mike and her had the job of being at the hospital when Ursula Morell identified the body of her colleague who had passed away, her being completely distraught and practically collapsing in Mike's arms Kate looking on in confusion.

As they were making their way along the docks back towards Hammersley hours later that afternoon Kate spoke

"What do you make of all that?" she asked regarding what had happened with Ursula

"I really feel for her" he answered looking at her

"Do you?" she asked confused

"She made a command decision that went very bad",

"Yes",

"Lost a team member as a result, the sort of thing that can happen to us" he said looking at her

"You didn't think that… Sir she is a very striking woman and I wouldn't blame you if you were a little smitten with her but I.." she said as he laughed

"Excuse me?" he said confused stopping to look at her

"The moment she leant against your chest for support you didn't find that to be a little calculated?" she said holding her hand up

"No" he answered confused laughing a little as he continued to walk

"No… Got to be another Woman to see it I guess and she really wanted to make sure dr. Holmes hadn't said anything" Kate answered as she followed him

"I think we'll leave it there don't you" he said looking at her as he saluted fellow sailors who were walking past

"Sure it's, it's a feeling thing feminine instinct if you like" she said looking away as she slyly looked at her

"I'm getting the impression we can really make this work you?" he said as they stopped next to the gangway onto Hammersley

"I don't see why not" she answered standing opposite him

"I mean I understand that Patrol boats are just a stepping stone on your way to being Rear Admiral",

"Chief of Navy" she said interrupting him

"Chief of Navy?" he said surprised

"Yeah" she said grinning

"But I think we can put that other thing behind us" he said bluntly

"Other thing..." she said pausing before continuing

"Yeah other thing that's what I'd call it other thing…" she answered before making her way over the gangway

"You've been on Hammersley now…",

"48 hours Sir" she answered turning to face him again

"Welcome aboard" he said nodding at her as she turned to continue the rest of her way onto the ship Mike following shortly behind saluting Thor as he did so.

Over the next week Patrol had been eventful, stressful and also heartbreaking they had lost a valued crew member to a Irukandji sting, Ursula Morell had been spending quite a bit of time either on Bright Island or aboard Hammersley with Mike and now they were hunting for an Ice boat with Kate, ET and Spider getting the job of going undercover.

Making her way onto the bridge Nav laughed as she turned to look at Kate

"Oh, you look fabulous!" she said grinning at them all dressed up

"I would like to thank my personal stylist, Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, for the loan of his very favourite fishing shirt" Kate said as she did a little twirl

"Black eye adds a degree of authenticity to the ensemble. Don't you think?" Mike said grinning as Kate softly touched her black eye that she had gotten earlier that day.

Nav laughing as ET entered the bridge behind Spider

"Ease off, Nav. I didn't volunteer for this gig" he said grumpily

"No, you're there because you failed to keep an eye on David" Mike answered crossing his arms

"Yeah, believe me, ET. No one volunteered for this gig" Spider answered softly as Kate fixed the bandana on his head as Nav kept laughing quietly to herself, she may not have volunteered but she was looking forward to getting in some action even if she was wearing her ex-boyfriend's shirt his scent reminding her of the time they spent together at ADFA.

**As you can tell the 'Present' is parts from Season one, I've got a idea for the next Chapter it's just figuring out how to write it. Hope you enjoy this Update and don't forget to review, Much Love Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Past:**

Mike had left this morning after a long and exciting goodbye he made his way to Sydney for a few weeks to visit for his sister's graduation he had asked Kate to come along but with everything being fresh and new she decided to stay behind and deal with the whole situation with her brother.

After careful thinking over and over about what to do she turned him in and he was put on house arrest until he could testify against the people who are his bosses he understood why she did what she did so her wasn't mad but he was a little upset.

Making her way over to his place she entered throwing her bag on the floor next to the door

"Jake?" she yelled out as she made her way into the kitchen

"Kate?" he replied as he made his way out of the bedroom

"Hey" she answered as he pulled her into a hug

"You have to go it's not safe" he whispered in her ear

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she saw a man make his way out of the bedroom

"What's going on?" Kate asked confused

"Kate leave now!" Jake yelled as she ran towards the door a man moved from the bathroom grabbing her from behind pushing a knife into her back as she let out a scream of pain

"Let her go! She's not involved in this" Jake yelled as the man who had the knife in her back threw her against the couch

"So this is the famous Kate, the one who went to the Police" the man from next to Jake said moving towards her as the one with the knife sat next to her

"Who are you?" she asked confused

"We were your brothers bosses, I'm Luke and this is Buck" he said pointing to the guy with the knife "What are you doing here?" she asked as Luke sat in the arm chair next to her

"We're here to persuade your brother to come back and work for us" he answered as Kate moved slightly Buck pressed the knife back into her back

"She is not a part of this, just let her leave" Jake answered moving towards Luke

"She knows too much we can't let her leave" Luke answered as he arose from the armchair

"She's not going to say anything" Jake answered moving towards the couch as Luke arose from the chair and placed a hand on his chest stopping him from moving.

"So you're the reason Jake here is bailing on us" Buck said pressing the knife harder into her back as she flinched in pain

"Dealing in drugs isn't a life, it's a cheat way to make a quick buck" she answered angrily

"Really? We seem to do pretty well" Luke answered grinning as Kate tried to shift from the knife that was pressing into her back

"You won't get away with this you'll get caught" Kate answered

"And what makes you think that?" Buck answered as Kate grinned

"I'm not just a pretty face" she answered bluntly as Buck ripped at her shirt

"Luke! She's bugged" he answered pushing the knife harder against her skin

"Well Miss McGregor I do believe that you have set us up" Luke answered angrily

"The cops have been staking this place do you really think you'd get away with showing up here?" she answered hissing in pain

"Buck get rid of her" Luke yelled as Buck moved off the couch pulling Kate with him and pushing her towards the bedroom

"Where are you taking her!" Jake answered as he tried to move towards them

"Don't even think about it" Buck said pointing the knife as Jake as he pushed Kate towards the bedroom.

"Looks like it's just you and I" Buck answered throwing her against the bed

"Your forgetting someone" she answered smugly as she pulled the wire's out from under her shirt

"Better make this quick then" he said moving towards her as he pinned her against the bed pushing the knife into the side of her waist caressing her right breast as he pushed the knife against her hard

"Any last words?" he answered looking down at her

"Now" she answered bluntly as she heard yelling coming from the lounge as the cops stormed the place

"Wrong decision" he answered dragging the knife hard along the bottom of her back across her stomach and stopping under her right breast as Kate loud out a loud cry of pain

"Drop the weapon!" one of the Cops yelled as they stormed into the bedroom Kate needed Buck in the groin as he fell sideways dropping the knife and holding himself to repress the pain.

"Kate!" Jake yelled as he ran into the bedroom as the cop was handcuffing Buck

"I'm fine" she answered visually unaware that the cut Buck had given her was deep and bleeding

"Kate you're bleeding" Jake answered in shock as she moved off the bed she started to feel light headed

"I'm fine... Stop fussing…" she answered hitting his arm away as she stumbled a little

"I'm taking you to the hospital" he answered quickly as she lifted her shirt a little to reveal a massive cut from under her breast running along her stomach and down to her back

"Fine…" she answered softly as he grabbed his keys off the table

"You may need stiches for that…" he answered on concern

"Let's just get this over with yeah" she answered moving slowly towards the door as he followed behind the cops placing Luke and Buck in the back of the cop car as they walked past.

After 8 long hours, 30 stiches and many police interviews Kate made her way back into the living quarters as she rounded the corner she spotted Mike standing near her door

"I thought you left this morning?" she answered confused slowly moving towards the door as she unlocked the door before moving inside as he followed behind

"I did but I wanted to try and persuade you to come with me" he asked hopeful as he shut her door

"I told you, I don't think it's a good idea" she answered placing her keys down

"Ok no arguments here, I just wanted to see you one last time" he answered moving towards her as he wrapped his hand around her waist she hissed in pain

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I just pulled a muscle earlier" she answered looking up at him

"Do you want me to take a look? Give you a massage?" he asked gripping the bottom of her jumper

"No!" she answered pulling it down

"I mean no it's fine, rain check?" she asked hopeful

"Yeah sure" he answered pulling her into a soft hug

"I best be going" he answered pulling away from the hug

"Have fun, but not too much fun" she said grinning at him

"It's my sister's graduation how much fun can I have, I'll take you out for dinner when I get back" he said smiling at her

"Promise?" she asked hopeful

"Absolutely take it easy yeah?" he said nodding at her

"I'll be fine" she answered as he moved towards the door

"Alright I'm going for real this time" he said smiling at her

"Kiss?" she asked moving towards him as he placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Love you" he said pulling away as he opened the door before leaving,

closing the door behind him Kate pulled her jumper off throwing it on the floor and quickly taking off her bloody soaked shirt as she moved towards the mirror turning her back to it she slowly looked at the scar as she followed it softly with her finger as she turned around getting to the front of it she let out a big sigh as she chocked up some tears a painful reminder she'd always have to confront every time she looked at herself or anyone would see her in bathers or even Mike when they made love…

**(Present:)**

"X?" he asked as he knocked softly, no response knocking again he this time opened the door as she made her way out of the bathroom in her bra

"Sir?" she asked confused quickly grabbing her shirt of her rack and holding it against her

"Sorry I did knock" he answered moving inside her cabin as he shut the door

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked clearing her throat

"Hmm?" he said softly

"Is there something I can help you with?" she said again as he blinked

"Yes right, I just wanted to see how your eye was going?" he asked crossing his arms

"It's fine Sir barely noticeable" she said smiling softly at him

"Good..." he answered softly

"Is that all?" she asked staring at him confused

"Uh yes nothing else" he said smiling at her

"If we're done here, I need to get dressed before my watch" she answered as he nodded and turned around opening the door, Kate turning around herself as she reached for her clean shirt on her pillow

"Kate…" he said softly her not hearing him as he turned back around to face her he spotted 3 scars on her back one of them looked like something had been dragged across her skin and around her waist

"Mike!" she answered as she spotted him looking

"I thought you left" she answered pulling her shirt the rest of the way down

"I had, I mean I was… What are those!" he answered pointing to where he saw the scars

"It's nothing, not your concern anymore" she answered crossing her arms

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked

"I'm not having this conversation with you" she said moving towards him to exit her cabin

"Kate…" he said softly grabbing her arm as she stopped to look at him

"What…" she answered as she turned to look at him

"Can I see it?" he asked sadly as he reached both of his hands to the bottom of her shirt Kate quickly grabbed his hand

"Mike…" she said trying to pull his hand away as she shook her head

"It's okay…" he answered as he slowly lifted her shirt up the material brushing against her skin causing her to shiver.

Tracing his hand softly along the scar starting on her back he slowly followed it as he moved up the side of her waist, Kate closing her eyes as he moved further up her shirt before stopping at the end of the scar under her right breast

"Who did this to you?" he asked sadly

"It happened years ago it's nothing…" she answered sadly as Mike rubbed his thumb across the two small scars that were on back

"Kate this isn't nothing…" he replied as the cabin door opened and Nav stood in the doorway looking at the scene before her

"Sorry…" she answered quickly as Mike moved away from Kate as she pulled her shirt down

"Um… I'll talk to you about those reports soon" Mike answered clearing his throat as he moved past Nikki and out of their cabin

"What was that about?" Nikki asked as Kate grabbed her DPNU's shirt off the back of the chair pulling it on

"Nothing, I've got to head for my watch happy sleeping" she said quickly exiting their cabin as Nikki shook her head

"What is going on?" she said to herself as she shut the cabin door and moved towards her rack.

It was just after 24:05 when Mike made his way onto the bridge

"Anything to report?" he asked softly as Kate jumped a little

"No Sir, nothing" she answered moving off the Captain's chair

"Why don't you go make yourself a brew? There's something I want to discuss with you" he asked hopeful

"I'm on watch Sir I can't leave the bridge unattended",

"Swaine you have the bridge right?" Mike asked Swaine who was sitting at the steering

"Yes Sir, go take a break Ma'am I'll be fine" Swaine replied

"20 Minutes and I'll be back" Kate answered as she exited the bridge with Mike following behind.

"So what's up?" Kate asked as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for Mike

"Come with me" he answered moving past her and down the hall

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as they walked past the galley and his cabin and out towards the boat deck

"I just wanted to apologise" he answered as they walked along the deck to the back of the boat

"You brought me out here to say that?" she asked confused

"Well not exactly" he answered softly pulling out a small box from his pocket

"Then what?" she asked confused

"It's after midnight" he said smiling at her

"I suppose it is" she replied

"Happy Birthday…" he answered softly as he handed the small box to her

"You remembered?" she said softly

"I remember every year" he answered smiling weakly

"And you brought me a present?" she asked confused as she untied the bow on the box

"Just a little something I wanted you to have" he answered sadly as she opened the box to reveal necklace with a small boat pendant on the end

"It's beautiful" she answered smiling at him

"Here let me" he answered picking the necklace up as he moved to behind her to put it on

"Thank you" she answered softly as he moved back to stand next to her

"I was thinking we could do something special with the crew when we get back to port in the morning" he said leaning against the railing

"I don't really want everyone to know…" she answered

"Why not?" he asked confused

"I just don't want anyone making a fuss" she answered sadly

"Your worth making a fuss for" he answered moving closer to her

"Don't go there Mike…" she said looking out at the water.

"Why not?" he answered reaching a hand up to brush his thumb across her cheek

"It's just better if we leave the past exactly that the past" she answered turning to look at him

"I never stopped loving you Kate…" he said sadly

"You're with Ursula now, it can never happen" she replied moving towards the end of the boat

"Kate…" he said softly following her

"We work together it's a bit different then teacher and student, are you willing to risk your career just to give things another go because I won't let you do that" she answered refusing to look at him

"Isn't it my decision?" he asked sadly

"I'm making the choice for you" she replied

"Kate your scars… That night I went to Sydney you didn't pull a muscle did you?" he asked scared of the answer

"No…" she replied looking at him quickly before looking back out at the water

"Tell me Kate…" he said moving closer to her

"Tell me who hurt you…" he continued as she looked at him sadly

"Who hurt me before you, you mean?" she answered bluntly

"I never once laid a finger on you Kate and you know that" he replied a little hurt

"No you did worse…" she answered

"Worse? What could be worse than someone leaving you with scars and cuts on your body" he answered as she moved to face him

"A broken heart is the worst form of punishment anyone can go through" she answered as she moved towards the hatch they exited out of

"Kate you still haven't told me…" Mike said as she stopped to face him one more time

"Jake's boss, I guess he wasn't too happy with a Navy girl trying to take her older brother away from the drug scene" she answered softly

"I'm sorry… for everything…" he replied

"I have to head back to my watch, but thank you… for the present" she answered as she disappeared out of view leaving Mike on the deck confused and hurt part of him knowing that day 5 years ago he should have insisted on her coming to Sydney with her maybe if she had she would have never gotten hurt..


	10. Chapter 10

**Still in Present:**

It had just turned 06:00 when Hammersley pulled into port making his way through the Corridor Mike stopped at Kate's cabin knocking softly waiting for an answer this time

"Yeah" he heard as he softly opened the door

"Headed home?" he asked as he watched her pack

"Please don't tell me we need to go to NAVCOM?" she answered annoyed

"No, I was going to see if you wanted to go for a drink" he said smiling at her

"Mike, it's 06:00 in the morning what I will be doing is going home to bed" she said softly

"I didn't mean now, I meant tonight to celebrate" he answered as Nikki made her way towards him

"I told you I don't want to celebrate" she said as Nikki stopped next to Mike

"What aren't you celebrating?" she asked confused as she moved into the cabin

"The X's birthday" Mike answered as Nikki pulled Kate into a hug

"Oh happy birthday X!" she said squeezing her

"Yes thanks for that Sir" Kate said softly as Nikki pulled away from the hug

"Why wouldn't you want to celebrate?" Nikki asked confused

"I just don't want to... If you'll excuse me I'm heading home to go to bed" she said quickly exiting the cabin

"We're doing something special right?" Nikki asked as she looked at Mike

"Something casual" he answered unsure

"Drinks at the Pub?" Nav asked as she began packing her own bag

"Yeah say about 7, can you let the crew know?" he asked moving to walk towards his cabin

"Yes Sir" Nikki answered as he walked off.

**Past 2 weeks from where we left off:**

The two weeks had flown by and her scars have healed just enough to barley notice them unless you were right up close to her,

Jake had testified against his Ex Bosses and was put in Witness Protection for 6 months just until they judge reached a verdict to stop the drug ring and put the dealers in jail he told their Mum that he was just going away for a little holiday and he'd be back in no time that Kate was doing well and she needn't worry.

It was lunch time and the most part of the day Kate always hated, she didn't have to eat in the Canteen but eating alone in her room wasn't really her idea of fun. Making her way through the rows of tables with her tray Kate got stairs from all different directions

"Princess Perfect coming through!" one girl yelled as Kate moved past her placing her tray down on the table as she sat down

"Look at her she's so desperate to fit in" one girl said to her friend as Kate played with her food on her tray trying to ignore the comments and remarks

"Kate, a few of us were wondering" one woman turned to look at her

"What now Heather" Kate answered dropping her fork as she looked at her

"Do you ever have fun or are you just a lonely virgin?" she asked as another girl piped up

"Heather, she's sleeping with one of the teachers she can't be a virgin" she answered

"That's right! So who is it Kate; Who are you fucking to get your grades up?" she answered smirking

"It's called studying Heather look it up, but I guess someone who feels the need to make fun of others just wouldn't understand" Kate said looking back down at her tray

"No way! Kate McGregor actually has a voice" she answered as the group of girls all laughed

"What do you want Heather?" Kate answered annoyed

"I want you to admit to everyone that you don't belong here" she said smugly

"Are you done?" Kate answered bluntly not wanting to give in

"Not quite" she answered moving out of her seat and over to where Kate was sitting

"Why are you doing this? Are you jealous because I get it honestly" Kate answered looking up at her

"Your nothing to be jealous of Princess Perfect" Heather answered picking up Kates drink and pouring it over her head

"What the hell!" Kate answered arising from her chair as the drink dripped down her face

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want that?" Heather answered crossing her arms

"Your nothing but a bitch, you'll get what's coming to you" Kate answered angrily

"I'm so scared…" Heather said moving closer to her

"Your nothing but a Teacher's Pet, Kate you'll never amount to anything and you know that" she answered as Kate shoved her backwards Heather moved towards her shoving her back as Kate raised her arm his voice echoed throughout the whole Canteen

"Lieutenant McGregor!" he yelled as Kate turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face

"Outside now!" he answered motioning for her to follow him.

"What are you doing? You can't be starting fights!" he answered as they walked along the path outside

"You're serious?" she answered stopping to face him

"Are you telling me I didn't just see you about to hit your fellow student?" he asked facing her

"Have you looked at me? She poured a drink over me; are you witnessing the same thing that just happened" Kate answered angrily

"Kate you can't just go and hit someone who pisses you off" he said trying to calm her down

"Heather just loves the attention I don't care anymore it's been 2 months I can handle her" she answered angrily

"That's not what it looked like to me" he answered sadly

"I'm not having this discussion; I need to go get changed before my next class" she said as she started to walk towards the living quarters

"I'm not finished here, I'll have to give you a warning" he answered sadly as he followed her

"Are you for real?" she answered confused

"Kate you were seen by everyone fighting with another student" he answered bluntly as she stopped to face him

"Heather started it why should I be the one who gets punished" he answered crossing her arms

"If I don't handle this it could be classed as favouritism" he answered pulling her towards the side of the building that was quiet and out of view as a bunch of students walked past

"But it is favouritism…" Kate answered softly as he pinned her against the wall

"It's good to see you" he answered softly his hot breath against her cheek

"Really?" she answered smugly as she placed her hands against his chest

"Because you didn't call or text so…" she began saying as she was cut off by him placing his lips against hers

"Sorry about that, my Mum kind of has a rule of no phones unless it's an emergency" he answered pulling away from the kiss

"Sure if you say so" she answered as he pulled her into a hug

"I missed you…" he said into her hair as he hugged her tightly

"It has been kind of quite since you left" Kate answered as she pulled away from the hug

"I'll take that as a you missed me to then" he answered grinning at her

"Only a little" she said smirking

"So dinner my place tonight?" he asked hopeful

"I'd like that but let's skip dinner" she answered moving forward as she placed a soft kiss against his lips

"Hmm say about 6?" he asked as she pulled away from the kiss

"See you then" she answered smirking at him as she checked to see if the coast was clear before leaving towards the living quarters to get changed.

It was a little after 6 when Kate made her way up the steps to Mike's apartment as her phone started ringing, pulling her phone out from her purse she pressed the answer button confused at the unknown number that was lighting up the screen

"Kate McGregor hello?" she answered confused

"Kate? It's me…" a man's voice answered through the phone as she sat down on the step

"Jake?" she said softly

"How are you Kate?" he asked sadly

"I'm good, how's witness?" she asked

"Can't really go anywhere so you know boring as hell" he replied

"It's good to hear you voice" she answered tearing up

"Yeah, listen Kate somethings happened and you need to go home for a few days" he answered softly

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" she asked confused as Mike made his way out and sat next to her

"Mum rang me, she went to the doctors yesterday for some results and she…" he said before pausing

"What's going on Jake?" she asked sadly

"They found a lump Kate they think it's cancer" he replied as he could hear Kate break down in tears

"What!" she answered as Mike placed a comforting arm over her shoulder

"She's got to have surgery and someone needs to look after her for a couple of days while she recovers, I can't go for obvious reasons but I was hoping you could" he answered hopeful

"Yeah of course! I'll book a flight for the morning" she answered between the tears

"Let me know how it goes, love you Kate" he said softly

"Love you too" she replied as the line went dead.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked concerned as she leant against his shoulder

"I have to go home for a few days, Mums going through a rough patch they think they might have found a cancerous lump" she said between the tears

"Kate I'm so sorry… Is there anything I can do?" he asked sadly

"Come with me?" she asked hopeful looking up at him

"Yeah of course" he answered kissing her forehead as he comforted her.

**Present: **

It had just turned 6:30pm when there was a loud knock at Kate's front door sighing heavily she pulled herself off the couch as she made her way towards the door pulling it open she moved back to the couch as he entered

"What no hello?" he answered entering her apartment as he shut the door

"Hello, what do you want?" Kate asked annoyed

"I've come to take you out for dinner, no hidden agenda just dinner for your birthday" he replied smiling at her

"Just dinner?" she answered turning to face him as she turned the T.V off

"Yes, and a few drinks" he said reassuring her

"What have you got up your sleeve Mike?" she asked confused

"Nothing I promise, now go get dressed" he answered as she shook her head before descending up the stairs to get changed.

It had just turned 7 when Mike and Kate made their way along the path towards the pub

"I can't see anything" Kate answered as they moved inside

"Must be closed for an event" Mike answered acting dumb as the light turned on and the whole crew jumped out

"Happy Birthday" they yelled as they set off crackers Mike grinned as Kate turned to look at him sadly

"I told you I didn't want the crew to know" she answered before moving past everyone and out onto the balcony

"Well that was a bit rude" Spider replied as he moved towards the bar, Mike went to follow her as Nikki placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him

"I'll talk to her" she answered as she made her way outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"I come in peace" Nikki said holding her hands up as she moved towards Kate

"I'm sorry…" she answered wiping the tears off her cheeks

"You don't need to apologise" Nikki answered moving next to her as they over looked the water

"You guys went to all this trouble for someone who's only been on the boat a week and I go and be a bitch" Kate said softly

"Your apart of the Hammersley crew now Kate, we're family" Nikki said nudging her shoulder slightly

"I don't belong here anymore than the old XO did" Kate answered softly

"That's not true, come on you're the only one who knows how to handle the Boss" she said grinning

"Yeah…" Kate answered sadly

"Plus it's nice to have another Woman on board" she said trying to make her smile before continuing

"So you want to tell me why you went off in there?" Nikki asked hopeful

"I just don't like birthdays anymore" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"Anymore? You're like what 25 and you're already sick of birthdays?" Nikki asked confused

"24, but yeah it happens" Kate answered

"You don't have family you can spend it with?" she asked

"My Mum lives about an hour away and my brother well he's…" she began saying as she spotted Mike making his way out

"Am I interrupting?" he asked softly as Kate turned to look at the water

"No Sir" Nikki answered

"Can I have a word with the X?" he asked hopeful

"Sure, I'll just be inside" Nikki said squeezing Kate's arm as she moved inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

"Yeah…" she answered wiping away the stray tear that was running down her cheek

"You're Mum coming up to visit?" he asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah she'll be here tomorrow just for the night" she answered softly

"And your brother?" he asked moving to lean against the railing

"He's watching from up there" she said quietly looking up at the stars

"Sorry?" he asked confused not hearing her

"Nothing, um I'm going to get a drink you coming?" she asked moving to make her way inside

"Kate…" he said softly grabbing her hand

"Where's Jake? He's not seeing you for your birthday?" he asked sadly

"He's dead…" she answered sadly

"What?" he asked confused

"He passed a few months ago" she said pulling her hand back

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said in a hurt voice

"I haven't seen or heard from you in 3 years so why would I tell you about my brother" she answered angrily

"Is this why you didn't want anyone to know about today?" he asked

"Yes, but you just wouldn't take no for a answer so if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and apologise to everyone" she answered before making her way inside leaving him standing out of the balcony.

**Past where we left off:**

It was just after 10am when Kate and Mike pulled up out the front of her Mum's house

"Thank you, for doing this" she answered softly turning to look at him

"I told you I'm here for you through anything" he said brushing his thumb across her cheek

"I guess we better do this then" Kate answered softly as she moved out of the car

"Does your Mum know you're seeing someone?" Mike asked as he moved around to her side of the car as they walked towards the front door

"Not exactly…" Kate answered as he turned to face her

"What?" he asked confused

"It never really came up and after Max well I'm not sure how she'd feel about me dating a much older man" she said softly

"I'm not that much older" he replied as she knocked on the door

"I don't think my Mum would see it that way" she answered as the door opened

"Katherine?" she said softly as she pulled her into a hug

"Hey Mum" Kate said hugging her tightly

"Who's this?" she asked confused looking at Mike as she pulled away from the hug

"Right sorry, Mum this is Mike, Mike this is my Mother Lynda" Kate answered as Mike extended a hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" he said as she shook his hand

"You too, please come in I'll put the kettle on" she answered shaking his hand before moving aside so they could enter the house

"Katherine hey?" Mike said softly to Kate as they entered the house

"I hate the name, that's why I get called Kate" she replied smiling at him as they entered the lounge

"Have a seat I'll go make some drinks" her Mum answered as she made her way towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kate's Mum entered the lounge with drinks in hand to see Mike standing near the fireplace with an arm tightly wrapped around Kate's waist as they looked at some photos

"Kate?" she said softly as Kate turned around to grab the drinks from her passing one to Mike

"So how you feeling?" Kate asked as she sat on the couch Mike sitting closely next to her

"Who rang you?" her Mum asked as she sat in her arm chair

"Jake may have mentioned something" Kate replied as she placed the mug down on the coffee table

"Well they did the biopsy yesterday but it will take a few days before I receive the results" she answered softly

"Well try to keep a positive mind yeah?" Kate replied hopeful

"Don't worry about me Katherine" she replied looking strangely at Mike

"I'll always worry about you" Kate replied placing a hand on Mike's knee

"So Mike was it?" Lynda asked changing the subject

"Yes Ma'am" he replied moving slightly

"How did you and Kate meet?" she asked sitting back in her chair as Mike cleared his throat

"Um Kate bumped into me on her first day" he replied straightening up

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" she asked

"Mum!" Kate answered embarrassed

"What it's only a question and given your past history I want to make sure your happy" she replied

"Mum I am happy" Kate answered interlocking her hand with Mike's on his knee

"Well… I can assure you Ma'am I'm not intending on hurting Kate" Mike replied squeezing Kate's hand

"How old are you Mike?" she asked concerned

"I'm 26…" he answered

"26? So why would you be interested in dating an 18-year-old?" she replied

"Here we go" Kate answered as she tensed up

"What? It's a logical question given your past history with older men Katherine",

"I'm in love with your daughter Ma'am" Mike replied

"You're 18 Katherine what do you know about love and relationships? And why do you always go for older men?" her Mum replied

"I'm not having this discussion with you" Kate answered

"Fine… How long are you staying?" she asked changing the subject

"A few days, we've got a hotel room booked" Kate replied softly

"Don't be ridiculous you can stay here your bedroom is still the same" she answered hopeful

"Thanks Mum, we'll just get our bags then maybe we could go out for breakfast?" Kate asked as she moved off the couch

"Sounds good, I'll just get some clean linen from the cupboard" she answered as Mike arose from the couch and followed Kate outside to get the bags.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Mike asked confused

"Once Mum sets her mind on something there's no changing it" Kate replied as Mike opened the boot

"I can always stay at the hotel" he answered pulling her bag out

"What?" she asked sadly

"I just mean maybe you need some alone time with your Mum" he answered assuring her

"I want you to stay" Kate said placing a hand on his chest

"Then I'll stay" he said moving his head closer to her as he placed a kiss against her lips their embrace was quickly broken by a man's voice calling her name

"Katie?" he said seeing her in a passionate kiss with someone

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to face him

"Who's this?" Mike asked confused as Kate looked at him then back to the man before them

"Special circumstances" he replied moving towards her as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly

"I guess you're the brother?" Mike answered grinning at seeing how tightly Kate was hugging the man before him

"Yeah g'day I'm Jake" he said as he let Kate go

"Mike, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Mike answered shaking his hand

"Oh the boyfriend" Jake answered nudging Kates arm as she looked at Mike grinning

"Mum's inside she'll be excited to see you" Kate said smiling at him

"Yeah I'll go surprise her then shall I" he answered kissing Kate's head before making his way inside

"So that's the famous Jake?" Mike said closing the boot as he grabbed the last bag

"Yeah he's pretty cool" Kate answered grinning as they made their way towards the front door they could hear screaming and her Mum crying with joy.

"Welcome to Kate's crib" Kate answered grinning as she pushed open her bedroom door as Mike entered seeing the wall covered in boy bands and photos of boats

"Nice" he said grinning as she placed her bag near the bed

"I honestly thought Mum would have cleaned it up a bit, made it a spare room" Kate answered as Mike moved towards the door shutting it quietly

"I like it, it shows the real you" Mike said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started kissing her neck

"Nothing" he replied as he turned her around in his arms

"Sure doesn't look like nothing" Kate answered as his placed his lips against hers as he moved them towards the bed

"We just haven't really had any time together" Mike said as he laid Kate down on the bed hovering above her

"Mum and Jake are in the next room they can walk through at any moment…" Kate answered as he leant down placing a breathtaking kiss against her lips as the bedroom door opened and they pulled apart quickly sitting up

"Sorry! I'll come back" Jake said quickly exiting as quickly as he entered

"You didn't lock the door did you?" Kate answered placing a hand over her mouth

"It has a lock?" Mike asked softly

"Later…" Kate answered moving off the bed as Mike grabbed her hand

"Promise?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at her as she moved closer placing a quick kiss against his lips

"That answer your question?" she said grinning at him as she moved towards the door,

"Breakfast?" Kate asked as she made her way into the lounge

"You sure we're not interrupting anything?" Jake asked as Mike made his way out moving next to Kate

"Nope let's go" Kate said grabbing her handbag off the couch.

**_Hello! Long time... LoL. So not really happy with this Chapter but... Um just a few thinga firstly, Ive made Kate and Mike my own ages so their not the age they were in the show that being why Kate is 24, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.. Much Love Xx _**


	12. Chapter 12

After several drinks and long conversations with everyone it had just turned midnight and Kate made her way out on the balcony to get some much needed fresh air

"See ya later X!" Spider, Buffer and ET called out as they moved towards the exit

"See ya guy's thanks for coming!" Kate yelled back as she leant against the railing dropping her head back as she took in the breeze

"You want a lift home?" Nikki asked as she made her way towards her

"No, you go I could do with a walk anyways I need some crisp air to sober up" Kate said grinning

"You look and sound soberer than any of us tonight, maybe you could ask the Boss to come for a walk with you?" Nikki answered nudging her arm as they turned to look back inside as Mike was saying goodbye to Charge and RO

"Looks can be deceiving besides I'm sure the Boss has better things to do" Kate replied turning to look out at the water

"You want some girl company?" she asked hopeful

"Nah it's all good, but thanks for tonight Nik I didn't realise how much I needed something like this" Kate answered turning to face her as Nikki pulled her into a hug

"Like I said Kate your family now" Nikki replied hugging her tightly

"Alright you better go" Kate said rubbing her back as Nikki pulled away from the hug

"You sure you don't want a lift?" Nikki asked again

"Yeah I'll get a taxi home" Kate said reassuring her

"Alrighty, have fun" she said smiling at her as she made her way inside to collect her things Kate turned back to look out over the water as Mike made his way out.

"Care for some company?" he asked hopeful

"Depends if that company is going to bring up the past again" Kate replied still looking over the balcony

"No past just present" he said holding his hands up

"Sorry guys but we're closing in 10 minutes so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" one of the workers said making their way over

"No worries we're just leaving" Mike answered as Kate turned to face him

"I'll just grab my bag" Kate said softly as she made her way inside Mike following behind as they moved towards the exit.

A few minutes later Kate and Mike were walking along the footpath outside "Kate…" Mike said breaking the silence

"Yep?" she asked looking at him as they continued to walk towards the carpark

"About your brother…",

"I thought you weren't going to bring up the past" Kate said quickly interrupting him as she pulled her handbag over her shoulder

"I just want to know how you're dealing with it, that's all" he said softly as he stopped next to his car

"I'm fine" she replied softly

"Well I'm here if you want to talk…" he said taking his keys out of his pocket

"Thanks but I've had enough talking for one night" she said smiling at him

"Well I guess this is me then" he answered unlocking his car

"I guess so…" Kate said softly as she went to move towards the taxi stand

"Did you want a lift?" he asked as she turned back to face him

"I'll get a taxi home" she answered softly

"Don't be silly, come on I'll give you a lift" he said opening the passenger side of his car door

"If you're sure?" Kate said as she moved towards him

"Well I did bring you here it's only fair I take you home again" he said as she took off her handbag and placed it on the passenger seat as she looked past him at the ocean

"Is something wrong?" he asked confused

"Um… Would you mind if we went for a walk I just need to get some fresh air…" Kate said looking up at him hopeful

"Sure, I'd like that" he said moving aside as Kate made her way towards the stairs leading down to the beach

"Come on!" Kate said grinning widely as Mike closed the car door

"I'm coming" he said grinning as he locked his car before following after her down the steps.

As they made their way down the final steps Kate grinned widely as she took off her sandals placing them next to the stairs as her toes dug into the sand

"Come on" Kate said turning to face Mike as he stood there watching her

"Righto I'm coming" he said shaking his head as he kicked off his thongs placing them next to hers as Kate ran towards the water

"Slow poke!" Kate yelled as she stopped at the shoreline as the waves crashed against the sand running over her feet she closed her eyes as she felt some cold water being splashed at her

"Who's the slow poke now" Mike said grinning as Kate opened her eyes turning to face him

"Oh it's on" Kate said bending down as she flicked water at him

"Now Kate, once is enough" Mike said smirking as her flicked water at her again as he quickly retreated down the beach

"Come back here Flynn!" Kate said laughing as she chased after him

"Not a chance, it's too cold to be getting wet" he said stopping to face her as she tripped and fell flush against him causing them to fall against the sand as Mike rolled over so Kate was pinned against him.

"Caught ya" Kate said giggling as Mike looked down at her

"Looks like you did" he said smirking at her

"So are you going to let me go?" she asked moving one of her hands against his chest as the other rested in the sand

"Um…" Mike just answered as she rolled her eyes

"Come on this isn't fair" she said smirking

"It's a little fair, you splashed me with a fair bit of water back there" he said looking down at her

"If I remember clearly you started it" Kate replied grinning at him

"Well I haven't been in this particular position in 5 years" Mike answered softly as the smile disappeared from Kate's face

"Don't go there Mike" she said sadly

"Why not? Seems like the perfect and only time I'm going to get a chance to talk to you" he said wrapping on of his hands around her waist as the sand moved slightly

"Can we not please?" she said softly

"Kate…" he replied as he moved his head down slowly

"We can't" she replied sadly as his lips were just inches away from hers a wave hit the side of them causing them to break out of the trance

"Whoa!" Mike said as he quickly moved off Kate pulling her up off the sand

"Great now we're wet and cold" she replied grinning

"Come on I'll drive you home" he said nudging her shoulder as he cleared his throat

"Thanks…" she said softly as they began walking back towards the stairs as Kate quietly sighed part of her relieved they were interrupted and part of her confused in wanting him to kiss her.

**Past A week from where we left off:**

"It's a great relief I'll tell you that" Kate said through the phone as she reached for her books

"Yes it sure is Katherine" she replied

"I'm glad you're okay Mum I don't know what I'd do if you had…",

"I know but luckily it was just a lump no cancer found what so ever" she answered through the phone

"Is Jake their looking after you?" Kate asked as she placed her books in her bag

"That brother of yours won't let me rest in peace he's constantly waiting on me hand and foot" she said laughing through the phone

"He just worries about you Mum" Kate answered as she moved towards the door

"I know but I'm fine" she said softly

"Sorry we couldn't stay a little longer, it's just I had to get back for class" she said sadly

"It's fine, I'll see you the next time you come to visit maybe you could bring that yummy boyfriend of yours" she said through the phone as Kate laughed

"So you like him now?" Kate answered shaking her head

"Still don't approve in you dating someone older but I'll get over it" she replied

"I'm happy Mum isn't that enough?" she answered grabbing her bag

"Yes Katherine I suppose it is" she replied

"I'm sorry to love and leave you but I've got to head to class" Kate said softly as she opened her door to see Mike standing on the other side

"Have fun, love you Katherine" she replied as she hanged up the phone.

"What are you doing here?" Kate said softly as she placed her phone in her bag

"I was hoping I could walk you to class" Mike said hopeful

"I'd like that" she said moving out of her room as she locked her door before continuing down the corridor with Mike.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Kate said as they made their way down the stairs

"Do I need an excuse to walk my girlfriend to class?" he replied as they exited out the building

"Considering that it's your class I'm heading to I'd say yeah..." Kate said softly

"Did you hear from your Mum?" he asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah she's doing good, the lump was not cancer thank god and Jake is waiting on her hand and foot and she's a bit fed up with it, but you're changing the subject" Kate said looking at him as they were walking along the path

"I um…",

"What's going on Mike?" she asked sadly

"So I got a call today about my new orders" he replied softly as they continued walking

"Wow um I didn't realise you were due for a posting" she said confused

"Well I knew teaching here was only a short term thing but I didn't really expect to be moving on so quickly" he said as they entered a building

"When do you leave?" she asked stopping to face him

"6 months…" he replied looking at her sadly

"6 months? That's…" she began saying as she sighed heavily and began to walk towards the class

"Kate…" Mike said softly as he followed her quickly pulling her into the classroom when no one was looking

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled down the curtain on the door as he locked it

"You can't stay mad at me, you knew this was coming eventually" he replied sadly

"Who said I'm mad at you" Kate said crossing her arms

"Kate…" Mike said looking at her stance

"Ok fine! I'm mad at you" she replied uncrossing her arms

"I'm sorry but this being the Navy I'm sent where I'm needed, you know that" he said softly

"I understand it just sucks that's all" she said sadly

"I know, but we can make it work we always do" he said moving closer to her

"How in 6 months you'll be gone and somewhere on the other side of Australia" she answered sadly

"We'll figure it out" he said hopeful as he placed a hand against her cheek

"You really think so?" she asked placing her hand on his that rested on her cheek

"Hey when have I ever let you down" he replied grinning he moved his hand to her waist as he pulled her close to him

"Well…" Kate said smirking

"Hey!" he said playfully poking her as he leant in to kiss her

"What are you doing?" she asked placing her hands on his chest

"Well I was going to kiss my girlfriend…" he said looking at her confused

"Not here, we're in class" she replied shaking her head

"Just one? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes anyway" he said hopeful

"Just one and then I best make it look like I was never here" Kate said grinning as Mike leant in kissing her passionately as he pinned her against the wall.

Outside a Commander made his way down the hall as he spotted a bunch of students

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" he asked as he approached the students who were standing around the closed door

"Commander Flynn doesn't seem to be here yet Sir" Heather answered as he moved towards the door

"I guess I can let you lot in until he shows up" he said putting his key is the lock

"Thank you Sir" one of Heather's friends replied

"Is Commander Flynn normally late?" he asked confused

"Ah no Sir he's always at least 10 minutes early" a guy from the back replied

"Well I'll send him a message when you get inside" he answered as he pushed open the door and entered

"What the hell is going on here!" he yelled as he spotted Mike in a passionate embrace with a student

"Commander Frost?" Mike said quickly pulling away and hiding Kate behind him as he turned around

"This is a classroom Commander Flynn not your private hook up place" he answered angrily

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" Mike answered as Kate tried to hide behind him

"Would you stop hiding and move out from behind him" he said angrily

"Yes Sir…" Kate answered softly as she moved to stand next to Mike

"NO WAY!!" Heather said from her spot near the door as Kate looked down at the floor

"What's your name?" he asked as Kate continued to look at the floor

"You were right heather!" one girl said from next to her

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he said crossing his arms

"Sorry Sir…" Kate replied as she slowly looked up at him

"Lieutenant McGregor?" he said surprised

"Yes Sir" she replied nervously

"Is this a recurring thing?" he asked motioning between the two of them as Mike looked at Kate sadly

"Well!" he asked again annoyed at the silence as he watched Kate go to talk Mike quickly stopped her

"It's my fault Sir" he quickly said as Kate looked at him shocked

"Well is this true Lieutenant McGregor?" he asked looking at her

"Sir?" she replied

"Did Commander Flynn force you to have… relations with him?" he asked as Mike simply reached for her hand in acceptance telling her it was alright

"Yes Sir…" Kate said swallowing

"It's true" she continued as Heather yelled

"I knew it! Kate McGregor is sleeping with a teacher I knew you never belonged here" she said grinning

"That's enough, Commander Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor make your way to my office I'll deal with you both in a minute" he said moving aside as they made their way out of the room

"Why would you say that!" Kate said angrily as they made their way towards Commander Frost's office

"You're young starting out your career I won't let you throw that away" he replied sadly

"Mike…" Kate answered stopping in the hall

"What?" he asked nervously stopping as he turned to look at her

"This is going to ruin you, ruin us" she answered sadly as he moved towards her

"As long as you can still continue and graduate I don't care what happens to me" he said softly as he pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry.

**_I managed to have a massive hint of inspiration so I sure hope you all enjoy this! Yes I'm aware that this isn't exactly how thing probably went but its my own right... Next Chapter will be the fallout and then after that I might skip forward a few months not sure yet... But trying to work up to what happened in my very first Chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review :) Much Love Xx _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still in Past:**

"Now… Does someone want to explain to me what I just witnessed back there?" Commander Frost asked as he closed the door to his office

"Sir it's my fault Kate had nothing to do with it" Mike answered as they sat down across from his desk

"What no! We are both apart of this" Kate said quickly

"Kate!" Mike said angrily

"I'm not letting you take the fall for this" she replied as Commander Frost sat across from them

"I've had my time here it doesn't matter if I take the wrap for it" Mike said trying to stop her from taking the blame

"Right! Will someone just tell me what is going on here?" he answered banging his fists against the desk

"We're both to blame Sir" Kate said before Mike could say anything

"This should be good" he said sighing

"Sir?" Kate said confused

"Continue" he answered waving his hand as he leant back in his chair

"Mike and I…" she began saying as Commander Frost looked at her angrily

"Commander Flynn and I have been seeing each other for a few months and keeping it a secret, we both knew it was wrong but…" she said softly as she looked at Mike next to her

"But?" Commander Frost asked confused

"We're in love Sir" Mike said reaching for Kate's hand

"You've both broken some pretty big Navy regulations here, I don't have a choice I'm going to have to tell the BRASS about this it could be the end of both your careers" he said softly

"Sir end my career if you must but please don't tell the BRASS Kate belongs here she deserves the chance to prove that" Mike said hopeful

"I honestly thought you'd no better than getting involved with a student Mike, you're supposed to be setting an example to everyone" he said sadly

"Yes Sir…" Mike replied softly

"You're dismissed Lieutenant McGregor I need to speak with Mike alone" he said crossing his arms

"Sir?" Kate asked confused

"I'll let you know my decision by the end of the day you're dismissed" he said again as Kate arose from the chair next to Mike and made her way out of his office.

"What are you doing Mike?" he asked moving forward in his chair

"Sir?" Mike answered

"You're throwing away a great career for some student who's using you to get higher grades" he replied

"With all due respect Sir, Kate has not once mixed Business with Pleasure, you can't help who you fall in love with I thought you of all people would understand that" Mike answered pointing to the photo of a woman on his desk

"That's a whole different ball game Mike, she's your student!" He said angrily

"So what! That has not once come between us Kate understands me like no one else what we feel for each other is real!" he said getting agitated

"End things now and I won't go to the BRASS" he replied giving him an ultimatum

"And if I don't?" Mike answered quickly

"Then I won't have any other choice but to send this to the BRASS and let them decide how to handle this" he said before continuing

"Most likely outcome would be an immediate transfer for you" he replied

"And Kate?" Mike asked sadly

"Either she's let go from the navy or put on probation to prove she deserves to be here" he said moving towards the filing cabinet

"She deserves this more than anyone else" Mike answered watching him grab a folder from the cabinet

"I'll give you until 5pm this afternoon to make a decision" he replied passing Mike a folder

"What's this?" he asked confused as he arose from his chair

"A little light reading for you" he replied as he sat down Mike opening the folder

"Kate's folder?" he asked confused

"You might want to read that before you make a decision on whether or not you want to continue your relationship with her" he said typing away on his keyboard

"Nothing I read in here is going to make me change my mind" Mike said sadly

"Not even Kate wanting to become Chief of Navy?" Commander Frost said looking up at him

"Chief of Navy?" Mike said surprised

"Read it Mike, then let me know your decision your dismissed" he said looking back down at his computer

"Sir…" Mike said in a defeated voice as he left his office.

"Mike?" Kate asked as she watched him make his way out of Commander Frost's office

"Hey, you're still here?" he said surprised

"Yeah, how'd it go?" she asked sadly

"He's given me a folder to look over my options" Mike answered stopping to stand in front of her

"That's it?" Kate asked confused

"Yeah nothing to worry about" Mike said hoping she would buy it

"Do you want some company?" she asked hopeful

"Maybe another time yeah?" he said softly

"Sure… I should go collect my things anyway" Kate said confused at the way he was acting.

"I best be going, um how about we meet up for dinner say 6?" he asked

"I'd like that…" Kate replied as he moved forward placing a soft longing kiss against her lips as he pulled away he brushed his thumb across her cheek

"I love you Kate" he said smiling at her

"I love you too" she replied softly as he winked at her before taking off down the hall as she brushed her fingers across her lips his kiss something about it was different…

Entering his apartment, he sighed as he placed his keys down as he moved to sit on the couch he placed the file Commander Frost had given him was he really about to read Kate's person file to help him make up his mind of what to do?

Leaning forward in the couch he slowly opened the file as he flipped over the first page it had a bit about her personal life reading it he smiled:

'Katherine Lynette McGregor youngest, Older brother whom has a close relationship with his sister, Father is ex-Navy Sailor Stan McGregor who resides in Cairns with his new family, Mother Lynda Walters works as a nurse, Her dream is become Chief of the Navy and prove to herself that she can achieve anything she is cool, beautiful, reserved, always aiming for a perfect 10 in everything she does and isn't one to let anything get in the way of her achieving her dreams'

slamming the file shut he groaned as he threw it across the room papers flying everywhere. Pulling out his phone he dialled the number as put it against his ear

"Hello Frost speaking" he answered

"Sir it's Mike Flynn" he said through the phone

"Mike what can I do for you?" he asked

"I've made my decision Sir" Mike replied through the phone

"You've still got 6h left Mike are you sure?" he asked confused

"Yes Sir… I'm not going to stand in the way of Kate achieving her best, I'll end the relationship" he said sadly

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I have one condition" Mike said sighing

"Name it?" Frost answered through the phone

"I want a transfer, if I can't be with Kate I don't want to have to see her hurting every day because of me" he said sadly

"Very well, I'll organise your transfer" he replied a little confused

"I'd like to leave today Sir if possible" Mike said quickly

"I'll see what I can do and call you back" he answered

"Thank you Sir" Mike said as the line went dead, placing his phone down next to him he began to tear up as he looked at the photo of him and Kate on the table

"I'm sorry Kate… but it's for the best" he said to himself as he moved off the couch and headed to the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

It had just turned 6:30pm when Kate made her way over to Mike's apartment knocking softly she waited for him to open the door when there was no answer she pulled out her spare key he had given her a while ago as she unlocked the door stepping inside she was confused all the lights were still on but something was different, making her way towards the bedroom as could see him wardrobe empty

"Mike?" she called out as she moved back down the hall into the lounge

"Mike?" she called again as she noticed the picture of them was missing but a note was in its place.

Picking up the note she opened it trying to hold back the tears as she went to read it his neighbour walked past "Ma'am you can't be in here" she said stopping in the door way

"No it's okay I have a key" Kate said stashing the note in her pocket

"He's doesn't live here anymore sweetheart" she replied softly

"What? But I just saw him this morning" Kate said confused moving towards her

"He got a new posting" she replied not sure what else to say

"Yeah not for 6 months" Kate said looking at her sadly

"He left a few hours ago Hun, for a posting in Melbourne I think" she replied seeing how upset Kate was

"Thank you… If you hear from his can just tell him Kate was looking for him" she asked hopeful as she moved out into the walkway as she pulled the door shut behind her

"Kate did you say?" she asked

"Yeah",

"Hang on" she said moving into her apartment before making her way back over 2 minutes later

"He asked me to give this to you, said you'd know he's true feelings and why he did what he did or something like that" she said passing Kate a small box

"Thank you…" Kate replied as she handed her the spare key

"I guess I have no use for this anymore" she answered sadly as she moved towards the stairs. Sitting in her car she sighed as she pulled the note out of her pocket to read over it

'Kate, I know you probably hate me right now after promising I'd never hurt you or break your heart but this is the right decision for the both of us you get to continue you're studies no breaking the rules and I get to start a new posting something we both knew would come eventually just not in the way it has. I'd been hanging onto this box since the day I told you I loved you, but I guess now I may never get to give it to you so hold onto it until we meet again or don't your choice just know you'll always hold a special place in my heart Kate nothing will change that; Yours truly Mike Xx'

placing the note on the passenger seat next to her she fumbled for the box as the tears fell down her cheeks opening the box she gasped as she looked down at a 6 carat engagement ring with a blue/grey stone like the colours of his eyes,

"Bastard!" Kate said to herself as she closed the box and placed it on the seat next to the note as she began to break down in emotional turmoil.

**Present:**

"Coffee?" Kate asked as they entered her apartment

"If you're offering I'd love one" he said closing the door behind him as she made her way towards the kitchen

"Good idea with the heater in the car, you wouldn't even think we were wet" Kate said trying to make conversation as she turned on the kettle

"I had it all planned out" he said smirking

"Really? You had it planned that we would go to the beach and get wet?" Kate said grinning as she grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard

"Oh yeah absolutely" Mike said nodding at her

"Liar" she answered back as she leant against the counter her back to him.

"So I did good then?" Mike asked sitting at the counter

"Yeah you did good" Kate said shaking her head as the kettle boiled

"Milk?" he asked moving towards her

"There should be some in the fridge" she replied pouring the hot water into the mugs

"Oh yeah it's in the fridge alright" Mike said lifting it up as he smelt it

"It's gone off?" she asked confused

"Mmm yeah" he said moving it towards her as she got a waft of it

"That's revolting" she said holding her nose as she pushed it back causing Mike to drop it and it spill everywhere

"Quick get a towel or something!" she yelled as she grabbed some paper towel off the bench

"Where!" Mike yelled not knowing his way around her place

"Oh it's getting in the cracks!" Kate said dry retching as she tried to scoop it up with the paper towel

"Oh that's just" Mike replied as he began dry retching

"Don't or I'll…" Kate said as she began dry retching again

"Put this over your nose" Mike said grabbing a peg he spotted from the basket near the back door

"What am I supposed to do with that" Kate said as he knelled next to her and placed the peg on her nose

"How old is this milk? It's so lumpy!" Mike said holding his breath

"I don't know a couple weeks maybe a month, I brought it before we went on Patrol" she said grinning as the peg pinched her nose.

"Oh god, it's all over your hands…" Mike said as Kate threw the paper towel in the sink as she coughed trying to ignore the smell

"Omg get it off, get it off!" Kate screamed as she shook her hands to get it off

"Um…" Mike said spitting a little as Kate turned to face him she burst out laughing

"It's not funny!" he said as she washed her hand before grabbing some more paper towel

"It kinda is actually" she said giggling as she began to wipe off the chunks that were over his face.

A few minutes later as Kate was wiping the last bit of Milk off Mike's face she looked into his eyes for a quick second before quickly looking away and placing the paper towel in the sink with the rest,

"Why Kate McGregor I do believe your blushing" Mike said grinning widely

"What of course not! It's just hot in here" she said moving past him and down the hall to grab the mop and bucket from the laundry.

"Kate…" Mike said softly startling her as he stood in the doorway of the laundry

"Yep?" she asked sniffling a little as she turned to look at him

"Are you okay?" he asked sadly

"Yeah I'm fine…" she said between the sobs

"Come here" he said moving towards her as I pulled her into a hug

"I've never spent a birthday without Jake I guess it's just finally hitting me" she said against his chest

"I was wondering when you'd let it out" he said rubbing her back in comfort

"I'm okay…" Kate said as she moved out of his embrace

"Sure…" Mike answered knowing it was better to not push her

"Um I should go it's late" Mike continued as he cleared his throat

"Yeah I'll walk you out" Kate replied as she went to move past him he grabbed her hand as she turned look up at him he leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Um…" Kate said confused as he pulled away

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…",

"No it's okay…" Kate said interrupting him

"Wait really?" he said confused

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him with a more confused look than he had as she moved towards him she pulled his head down for their lips to meet in a Passionate kiss as Mike pushed her against the wall before lifting her up and resting her on the washing machine so they were level with each other

"We shouldn't be doing this" Mike said as he rested his forehead against hers

"Mike…" she replied moving her head

"Yeah?" he asked looking into her eyes

"You smell like baby spit up" she said grinning as she giggled a little

"Very funny…" Mike said moving in to kiss her again

"I'm serious…" she said placing her hand against his mouth to stop him

"It's your fault I smell like this" he said shaking his head.

"I have an idea…" Kate said moving off the washing machine as Mike moved aside

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked as he watched her move towards the doorway

"Do you trust me?" she asked holding her hand out as Mike grabbed it she led him towards her bedroom and through to her ensuite as she turned on the shower

"Kate, do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked unsure as she pulled her dress off and threw it on the floor

"There's still time for you to change your mind, before this goes any further" Kate said softly as she stood there in her underwear

"I never could resist you Kate" Mike said quickly moving forward as he wrapped his arms around her waist their lips met in a passionate kiss as Kate began pulling his shirt off Mike seductively undid her bra as he kicked his pants off and maneuvered them under the warm water he ripped off her underwear as he pulled away to look at her

"Are you changing you mind?" she asked as the water streamed down her back

"Absolutely not" Mike said moving towards her again as he pinned her against the shower wall and began kissing her neck as he lifted her up Kate wrapped her legs around his waist.

A night full of steamy, passionate shower sex was defiantly someone neither of them had intended on happening….


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Mike awoke stretching a little he turned to look at the spot on his right where Kate was sound asleep laying on her stomach looking at her bare back he remembered the passion they had shared earlier that morning, slowly moving to lay back down he wrapped his arm over her back as he rested on the pillow Kate shifted her head slightly as she opened her eyes

"Does it hurt?" Mike asked running his fingers along her scars

"It hurt when it happened but now I don't feel a thing" Kate replied softly struggling to keep her eyes open

"Yeah…" Mike said softly moving his hand up to caress her cheek

"What time is it?" she asked softly as she snuggled more into her pillow

"Just after 7" Mike replied moving his head closer so their faces were just inches apart

"Just 5 more minutes..." was her reply as she slowly drifted off to sleep again Mike couldn't help but grin as he placed a kiss against her lips a soft moan from her in response before he moved off the bed and pulled his pants on.

Hours later Kate grinned as she felt a cold hand on her back as it slowly moved up towards her neck she felt soft kisses against her back "Mm I could get used to this" she said slowly as she felt two pairs of hands move around her waist as they flipped her over a hand moved along her waist and caressed her breast as she felt a pair of lips against hers.

She was broken out of her trance when her phone began to ring, opening her eyes she looked next to her to see it was empty brushing the hair out of her face she reached for her phone as she placed it next to her ear

"Kate McGregor hello?" she replied wiping the sleep from her eyes

"Kate, sorry to wake you but we've been crash sailed" Nikki said through the phone

"Right um when do we sail?" Kate asked looking at her watch

"An hour" Nikki replied

"I'll be there in 15" Kate said moving to sit up as she pulled the sheet with her

"One more thing, I can't raise the CO" Nikki answered

"He's not on board?" Kate asked confused looking at the empty spot next to her

"I'm not sure I'll have a look and let you know when you get here" she said

"No worries, see you soon" Kate replied as the line went dead placing her phone back down on the bedside table she moved off the bed as she made her way towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Making her way along the dock Kate pulled her bag over her shoulder as she spotted Charge walking towards her

"Charge" Kate said as he saluted her

"Ma'am" he answered as they walked to the ship together

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked noticing he had sunglasses on something that was unusual for him

"Honestly Ma'am you can say I wasn't expecting for us to get crash sailed" he answered grinning

"Like most of the crew I'm guessing" she said smirking

"It's fair to say that most of the crew might be a bit…",

"Hungover?" Kate asked interrupting him

"Not Hungover per say more like a little slow today" he replied as they stopped next to the ship

"Go freshen up Charge, get in first with Swaine for some painkillers because I have a feeling he will be rather packed today" she said shaking her head as she spotted Spider, ET and Buffer making their way towards the ship.

Walking through the corridor Kate entered her cabin placing her bag down before making her way onto the bridge

"Morning" she said smiling as she walked over to Nikki

"Hey, how was last night?" Nikki asked from her spot in the Captain's chair

"Sorry?" Kate asked confused

"You're walk? What are you talking about?" Nikki said softly

"Oh nothing, um it was good I went for a walk along the beach" she replied

"Have you seen the Boss this morning?" Nikki asked looking at Kate

"No, why would I?" she said quickly

"Are you alright Kate you seem very jumpy" Nikki replied confused

"Yeah I'm fine, um where's Swaine?" Kate asked

"Wardroom with the Boss" she said moving out of her seat

"So he's on board then?" Kate asked talking about the earlier conversation they had on the phone

"Yeah, slept in his cabin or so he says" Nikki said as Kate moved towards the exit

"Good, I'll go check in with him then" Kate said nodding before making a quick exit.

"Sir" Kate said knocking on the wardroom door

"X, good to see you're on board" Mike replied as he looked at her

"Nikki said we've been crash sailed?" Kate asked

"Yes we're going to bright island to pick up a passenger" Mike replied as Swaine cleared his throat

"I'll leave you to it" he said as he went to move

"No it's okay Swaine, um Sir can I have a word? In your cabin?" Kate asked hopeful

"Sure…" Mike said confused moving to stand as he made his way towards his cabin

"Oh Swaine you might want to get prepared a few of the crew are a bit… Hungover" Kate said grinning at him

"Yes Ma'am" Swaine replied as Kate made her way towards Mikes cabin.

"Yes X?" Mike asked as he entered his cabin

"You disappeared this morning…" Kate said as she stepped into his cabin pulling the curtain closed

"Well we were crash sailed" Mike replied sitting at his desk

"That's not what I meant" Kate answered looking at him sadly

"I don't think this is something we should be discussing on board" Mike said softly

"Of course not Sir, sorry" Kate answered as she moved to reach for the curtain Mike moved out of his chair to stop her

"When we get back to port, we'll talk" he said hopeful

"Ok…" Kate replied sadly as she pulled the curtain back

"One more thing Sir" she said standing in the doorway

"Yes?" he asked confused

"This passenger we're picking up from Bright Island would it happen to be Ursula Morell?" Kate asked crossing her fingers behind her back hoping he'd say no

"She has some business back in Cairns that she needs to attend the Navy have been tasked with picking her up" he replied watching her expression change

"Very good Sir…" Kate replied in a hurt voice

"Kate…" he said moving towards her

"I have to get back to the bridge Sir" Kate said as she moved back and made her way towards the bridge.

**Past 3 months from where we left off:**

3 months had passed since everything fell apart, Mike had left without a goodbye Kate tried to call him and the first few times she got through leaving him a message but after that it was saying was disconnected Kate took this as a sign that he didn't want to see or talk to her, Kate hadn't told anyone about the break up with Mike because it wasn't a so called break up it was more of him taking the cowards way out if they asked she just told them they were doing the long distance thing.

Commander Frost had given her a probation period to prove that she deserved to be here and Heather well she hasn't stopped teasing Kate about the whole 'sleeping with her teacher' thing she was definitely using it to her advantage and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Jake had moved back to Cairns with the drug bosses now in jail he was free to continue on as normal as long as he didn't go back to being a drug dealer or anything that was involved with the drug scene,

Kate was currently on 2 weeks leave and had been feeling depressed and sick since Mike left even the company of her own brother wasn't enough to make her feel better it was a different kind of hurt not like when her and Max broke up but like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces and she was never going to recover, she closed herself off from everyone and put all her time into studying and attending classes this was the only time anyone ever saw her.

Jake had picked her up early to take her out for the day in hopes she would open up to him about what was going on they drove to the beach and spent most of the day sitting on the sand talking about things but it wasn't until the sun started to set that Kate actually spoke about what was on her mind

"Jake…" she said softly as she laid down in the sand

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her

"I have to tell you something…" she replied sadly as she looked up at the sky

"I'm listening" he answered moving to lay next to her

"You know how these past 3 months I've kind of been…",

"Distant, closed off, depressed?" he said interrupting her

"Yeah those things well um…" she began saying as she started to tear up

"Mike left…" she continued as a tear rolled down her cheek and into the sand

"I know…" he replied as she looked at him confused

"You were only like this once before Kate and if I remember correctly it was because of a boy" he said reaching for her hand and interlocking it with his.

"This is different Jake, this is…",

"Real heartbreak" he said squeezing her hand

"I thought he was the one, I mean he brought an engagement ring and everything" Kate said softly

"What? If he was planning to propose why did he leave?" Jake asked confused

"There's something I didn't tell you about who Mike really was" Kate said as she moved to sit up

"What is it?" Jake asked confused as he moved to sit up also

"Mike was my teacher… We got caught and it was either we broke it off, or he'd be transferred and I'd get kicked out" she said as he looked at her confused

"But…",

"Yes I know your disappointed with me" she answered moving to stand

"Of course not! I just… was the decision for you to break up mutual?" he asked pulling himself up

"No, I went to his apartment and he had gone left a note and gave this to his neighbour" she said pulling out a box from her bag and handing it to him

"Is this?" he asked opening it up to reveal the engagement ring

"He said he wanted me to have it" she answered sadly

"Oh Katie…" Jake said placing the box back on her bag as he pulled her into a hug she broke down in his arms.

A few hours later as they made their way towards the car Kate stopped

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at her

"There's something else" she said moving towards him

"There's more?" Jake asked confused as she grabbed her bag off him and dug around in it

"I'm scared Jake…" she replied as she passed him an envelope

"Whatever it is we can work it out" he said opening the envelope

"You really think so? Because I think this changes everything" Kate said softly as he pulled out a black and white photo

"Is this?" he asked

"I'm Pregnant…" Kate replied

"How long?" he asked staring at the photo

"2 months, if the test is correct then it would have been when he came with me to Mums" Kate replied sadly

"What are you going to do?" he asked passing the photo back to her

"I don't know" she answered placing the photo back in the envelope

"Well whatever you decide, I'll be here to support you" he said pulling her into a hug before they continued towards the car.

**_To add a bit more drama I added Kate ending up Pregnant although I had always planned to add that.. Um, I'm not sure what will happen yet in my next Chapter so I hope you all enjoy this one. Much Love Xx _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still in Past:**

"Have you told Mike?" Jake asked as they were driving back to The Navy base

"I called, I texted, I called some more and his number is disconnected" Kate replied resting her arm on the doorframe

"Will you keep it?" he asked a little hopeful

"Where am I going to raise a baby at base? I can't exactly take one to class everyday" Kate answered sadly

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked

"I don't know if I can look at someone face every day who will remind me of someone who broke my heart" Kate replied confused

"But…" Jake asked looking at her before focusing back on the road

"This baby is part me, and I'm scared that one I meet it I'm not going to be able to help myself but fall in love with it" Kate answered

"As strange as this sounds I can always raise the baby while you do school" he said hopeful

"You? Raising a baby?" she asked confused

"I raised you didn't I" he said smirking at her

"I'm 18 Jake what do I know about being a parent?" Kate said sadly

"But together we'll have enough experience between the two of us" he replied smiling

"I'm lucky to have you" Kate said nudging his arm slightly

"I'll be here to support you, whether you decide to keep it or not" he said reaching a hand over as he grabbed hers

"Did I mention I'm kind of excited to be an uncle?" he said squeezing her hand

"It's written all over your face at how much you want this to happen" Kate said smirking

"You're going to have to let Mum know" he said softly

"I know but I haven't made a decision yet, so there's no point" Kate said letting go of his hand

"What's your heart telling you to do?" he asked knowing she listens to her heart more than her head

"My heart is telling me I really want this baby, and my head is saying what if I never get the chance again, what if this is my one shot?" she said looking at him sadly

"You'd make a great Mother" he said winking at her "You really think so?" she asked softly

"I know so" he said reassuring her.

**Present:**

Hammersley was about 20 minutes away from Bright Island when Kate was manning the bridge her phone started to ring, Swaine and Nikki looked around before saying

"Not mine" as Kate pulled hers out of her pocket

"Sorry I've got to take this" Kate said moving out of the Captain's chair as Nikki nodded

"Navigator has the bridge" she said as Kate moved towards the hatch she placed the phone next to her ear

"Hi baby" she answered as she made her way out

"Baby?" Nikki said looking at Swaine confused

"Don't look at me" he said grinning.

Out on deck Kate was sitting in the lookout chair as a soft voice replied through the phone

"Happy birthday for yesterday Mummy!" he said softly as Kate smiled thanks

"Thanks Baby, are you being good for Grandma?" Kate asked through the phone

"We got Macca's for breakfast" he replied loudly

"Oh wow! Your lucky aren't you" Kate said softly through the phone

"Guess what!" he said in reply

"What?" Kate said excited

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" he said laughing

"I know! How old are you turning 3?" Kate said grinning

"No Mummy I'm a big boy now I'll be 5!" he yelled

"There's no way my little boy is turning 5 tomorrow" Kate replied laughing

"When will you be back?" he asked sadly

"Hopefully tonight baby, can you put Grandma on for me?" she asked

"Ok, love you Mummy" he said snickering into the phone

"I love you too Buddy" she replied smiling widely.

"Katherine I thought you were home for the next week?" she asked as the phone was handed to her

"I know we got crash sailed, I should be home tonight" Kate replied sadly

"Logan was really looking to seeing his Mum for his birthday" she said through the phone

"I'll be home before tomorrow until then just make yourself comfortable, spare keys in the pot plant" Kate answered sadly

"You sure you've got room for us to stay?" she asked

"Absolutely, I didn't rent a place with a spare room for nothing" Kate said softly

"XO to the bridge, XO to the bridge at the rush" was heard through the phone

"I guess that's your que" her Mum replied

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tonight" Kate said moving off the lookout chair

"Stay safe Katherine" her Mum said through the phone

"I will, give Logan a hug for me" she said moving towards the hatch

"Will do" her Mum answered before the line went dead.

"Sir?" Kate asked as she entered the bridge

"Man the bridge X, I'll be taking this one" he said as he moved towards the exit

"Yes Sir" Kate answered reaching for the intercom

"Hands to Boarding stations, Hands to Boarding stations" she said before placing it back down

"Very good" Mike replied as he left the bridge

"Full Astern both Engines Swaine" Kate replied

"Full Astern both engines Ma'am" Swaine answered as he did what he was told.

A few minutes later Kate watched the RHIB crash along the water as it headed towards Bright Island

"X?" Nav said as she indicated for her to follow up on deck

"Swaine, you have the bridge" Kate said following Nikki

"Yes Ma'am" he said as Kate followed Nikki up on deck,

"Do you think he knew it was her?" Nikki asked looking through the binoculars

"It's bright island who else would it be?" Kate said smirking at her

"So baby huh?" Nikki said turning to face her

"That's why you called me up here?" Kate asked moving to stand next to her

"Partly, I also wanted to spy on the Boss" Nikki said laughing

"It's not what you're thinking" Kate said leaning against the railing

"What that you've got some secret boyfriend" Nikki said nudging her slightly

"Yeah right…" Kate said sighing

"You can tell me Kate I mean we're friends aren't we?" she asked hopeful

"You barely spoke to me when I first started on board" Kate said confused

"Sorry about that" Nikki said sadly

"It's okay, but we're friends now right?" Kate asked smiling at her

"Yeah of course, best friends" Nikki said softly

"So if I told you something you wouldn't tell anyone?" Kate asked as the RHIB began making its way back to the boat

"I don't do gossip Kate" she replied

"Yeah…" Kate answered as the RHIB stopped next to the boat

"So? You going to tell me?" she asked as Mike and Ursula made their way along the deck

"Maybe another time" Kate said softly seeing Mike place his hand on Ursula's back

"Kate!" Nikki yelled as she made a quick escape back to the bridge.

"X, how long until we reach home port?" Mike asked as she passed him in the corridor

"7 hours Sir" Kate replied stopping to face him

"Very good, are you manning the bridge?" he asked

"My watch is finished Sir, Swaine and Charge are up there" she said desperately wanting to leave the conversation

"Um Kate… we have a few things to discuss when we get back to port, can I meet you for a drink?" he asked hopeful

"I have plans with someone" Kate replied as Mike sighed

"After?" he asked again

"Maybe some other time Sir…" Kate said moving towards her cabin as she turned to see Mike talking and looking very cosy with Ursula, Kate began feeling physically sick.

7 hours later Hammersley pulled into home port after doing everything that needed to be done Kate made her way along gangway as Nikki ran after her

"Kate McGregor! You and I are not finished out conversation" Nikki said grabbing her arm to stop her

"Nikki I have to go…" Kate answered softly

"Is there something wrong?" Nikki asked as Kate turned to look at Mike who was standing on the deck watching her

"No its….",

"MUMMY!" someone yelled before Kate could continue as a little boy was running towards them Nikki looked at Kate confused as Mike watched on from the deck surprised when Kate knelt down as the little boy jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Who's this?" Nikki asked as Kate arose with the little boy in her arms

"Nikki, this is my baby Logan" Kate said softly as Logan hugged his Mum tightly

"This is baby?" she asked grinning as Kate nodded

"Logan this is my friend Nikki" she continued saying as Logan turned to face Nikki he smiled

"Your pretty" he said grinning

"Well thank you Logan, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling as he extended his hand to shake hers as a woman made her way over

"Katherine" she said hugging her carefully

"Nikki this is my Mum" she said introducing them as Kate turned to look at where Mike was seeing he had disappeared

"So this is the thing you wanted to tell me?" Nikki asked softly

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's not exactly how I wanted you to meet" Kate answered brushing the hair out of Logan's face as he rested his head against Kate shoulder while still hugging her

"Why the big secret?" Nikki asked as they began to walk towards the carpark

"I don't know, he doesn't live with me because of the Navy so I guess I didn't want people to feel sorry for me or judge me for the choices I've made" Kate replied as she shifted to get a better grip of Logan who wasn't willing to let go of his Mum

"No one would ever think or do that" Nikki said sadly

"I get your trying to be nice Nikki but it's more complicated than you know" Kate said sadly

"Try me" she answered stopping to look at her

"I…" Kate began saying as she spotted Mike making his way over

"Another time" she said before quickly walking off

"X!" Mike yelled as he stopped next to Nav

"Sir…" Nikki said sadly as he turned to look at her

"Who was that?" Mike asked confused

"Oh that's Kate's son Logan" Nikki said watching as his expression changed

"A son?" he asked confused

"Yes Sir…" Nikki answered watching the way he was looking at Kate as she walked off Logan waved at them and smirked.

Just a few notes:

**Kate kept the baby, Next Chapter when I go back into the Past I'll probably skip forward to Kate going into Labour. ****Jake helped Kate raise her son and when he passed he went to live with her mum, when Kate went back home for Jakes funeral her son was staying with kates Auntie (Kate's mum sister) because she didn't want her son having to go to a funeral at such a young age. Kate doesn't have custody of her son because she figured it was best having him live in a stable home where he wouldn't be constantly moving around or kate having to find someone to watch him while she was at sea.**


	16. Chapter 16

"You seen your Dad since you've been in Cairns?" her Mum asked as they relaxed on the couch later that night, Logan was asleep in his Mothers arm

"No and I don't think I'm going to" Kate answered as she brushed her fingers through Logan's hair

"You can't keep avoiding him, he's your Father" she answered

"Really when has he ever been a Father, he ran away and started a new life, got a new family he didn't even come to Jake's funeral" she answered angrily

"Maybe if he knew he was a Grandfather, he might make an effort" her Mum said sadly

"Logan deserves nothing but people who love him I don't want him anywhere near my son" Kate replied sadly

"He's going to find out eventually Katherine and when he does I don't think he's going to be too pleased you kept a Grandson from him for 5 years" she answered sadly

"He didn't want anything to do with Jake and I why should I give him the chance to hurt Logan" Kate said as she continued to brush her fingers through Logan's hair

"Does the same goes for Logan's Dad too? You're going to have to tell him soon because before you know it Logan's going to start asking questions" she said smirking at her

"I tried to call and text for months he changed his number it's not my fault he didn't stick around to get to know his son" Kate replied looking down at Logan

"He didn't get a chance to know him" her Mum answered as she moved off the couch

"He left me Mum not the other way around" Kate replied as her Mum moved to stand next to her

"I know, all I'm saying is track him down and tell him before things get even more complicated" she said hoping Kate would listen

"Things already are complicated" Kate answered softly as she remembered over the past 24h

"I'm going to head to bed, do you want me to take him?" she asked looking down at Logan who was resting against Kate's boobs as he snored a little bit

"No it's okay, I'll put him to bed soon I just wanna…" she said looking at her Mum sadly

"I know, he misses you too wishes he could just see you every day" her Mum replied kissing the top of Kate's head

"Me too…" Kate said softly as she looked down at Logan she couldn't help but grin,

each time she saw him he looked more and more like Mike he had Kate's bright blonde hair but Mike's facial features and his blue/grey eyes reaching for the blanket that was sitting next to her Kate pulled it over Logan as he nested more against her chest Kate softly kissed his head, closing her eyes she let the tear fall down as there was a knock at the door not being able to move she softly called out

"It's open" as the door slowly opened Mike's head appeared around the side of the door sighing softly as he made his way towards her

"I think we need to talk…" Mike answered softly closing the door behind him

"Yeah I think we do…" Kate replied sadly

"Is he my son?" Mike asked moving towards her as he knelt down next to the couch, not being able to find the words Kate just nodded at him as he slowly looked down at the boy who was sounds asleep in his Mother's arms.

**Past 8 Months later:**

What a whirlwind this past 8 months had been, in the end Kate had decided to put the baby up for adoption, she didn't want to know the sex because she knew it would just make it harder in having to give it up.

Being Pregnant and doing her Navy training was a unusual combination, Commander Frost had known who the father was and Heather spread rumours of Kate sleeping with more than one teacher and one of them got her Pregnant and that's why Mike Flynn left, Kate being the only one who knew the whole entire truth there had been talk about Mike Flynn returning to Canberra to teach a two day course but Kate never saw him and if he did come back then maybe if he did he was just avoiding her.

Jake was the one who would take Kate to her Monthly check up appointments and supported her through it all he was the only one who tried to persuade her to keep the baby their Mother thinking it was best if Kate was to give it up being that she was only 18 and was studying.

She went into labour a day after her 19th birthday it had been a long 10h of labour with Jake being there the entire time when it came to holding the baby as soon as she looked into the eyes of her little boy she just knew that no one else could be his Mother, Jake was over the moon that Kate had decided to keep him and was devoted to doing everything he could to help bring up his nephew.

Kate had been given special permission to live off Campus so she could be there to raise her baby with feeding, sleeping and all the new responsibilities she had as long as she was never late to class and studied just like everyone else no special treatment just because she was trying to juggle motherhood and a Career.

The next day as Kate was relaxing after a long labour she smiled widely hard to believe that the past 10 hours actually happened and she was now a Mother

"So what name are you thinking on?" Jake asked as he stared down at his nephew in the little crib

"I've got a few names picked out, but one really speaks to me" Kate answered grinning as she watched her brother interact with a baby

"Oh yeah what have you go?" he asked carefully picking his nephew

"Logan Jake Michael McGregor" Kate answered as he placed him down in her arms

"Sounds perfect but why two middle names?" he asked confused as he sat on the bed next to her

"Jake for the second most important man in my life, and Michael for the man whom give me my beautiful son" Kate said grinning

"Why am I only the second important man in your life?" Jake asked in a hurt voice as he grinned at her

"Logan is my number one man now" she said looking down at him as she brushed her thumb across his nose

"You did good Katie, here let me get a photo" Jake said smiling at her as he pulled his phone out a took a photo of Kate looking down at her son completely besotted with him

"I did do good didn't I" she said passing Logan to his uncle as he put his phone down

"Do you think Mike will ever find out?" Jake asked sadly

"Honestly he lost his right to know when he left" Kate replied angrily

"Well whatever happens I'll be here to support you one hundred percent because I am going to spoil this little man so much" he said grinning as Logan began to fuss

"I think someone's hungry" Kate said smirking as Jake passed Logan back to her for him to have a feed

"I'm going to go get some jelly I don't need to see this" he said grinning as he moved off the bed

"It's only a boob Jake" she replied as she moved her shirt up

"Yes but it's my sister's boob something I don't want to see" he said grinning as he moved to the door

"Bring me back a red one" she said smirking as Logan attached for a drink

"Yes Ma'am" he replied making a quick exit

"I'm sorry you'll never get the chance to meet your Daddy" Kate said sadly as she brushed her hand across Logan's head not realising Jake had stopped near the door hearing what she had said.

Hours later Kate had fallen asleep while Jake placed Logan back in his crib pulling out his phone one more he took a few photos of Logan as Kate began to stir

"Are you taking more photos of my son?" she asked smirking at him

"Sorry he's just so cute I couldn't help it; I was going to send a few to Mum" Jake said moving towards her

"Do you think she'll change her mind about being a Grandma once she meets him?" Kate asked hopeful

"I know that once she meets him she'll fall deeply in love" Jake replied assuring her

"I don't know if I can do this Jake" Kate answered sadly

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting on the bed

"What if I mess this up, what if I…",

"Kate… You are the strongest person I know, you've gone through so much crap the past year and you've come out the other side stronger you're going to be the best Mother to that little boy and I know there's no way you could possibly mess this up I mean look at what you created" he said placing a hand on hers

"He looks so much like Mike…" Kate answered as the tears began to fall

"But he's also part you Kate, and you just have to keep reminding yourself of that" Jake said pulling her into a hug

"I'm scared I'm not going to be enough for him" Kate replied against his chest

"That little boy is going to love you unconditionally something Mike could never do, he's going to need his Mother for everything even when he's a grumpy teenager" Jake said giggling a little

"Yeah…" Kate answered softly

"Now, get some sleep I'll bring you a change of clothes tomorrow morning" Jake said pulling away from the hug as he moved off the bed

"Jake…" Kate said as he turned to look at her

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thank you, for everything" she answered softly

"Of course, I love you Kit" he said moving towards her as he kissed her forehead before moving towards the door taking a quick glance back at Kate as he watched her lay back down and curl into a ball.

Arriving home later that night Jake made his way towards his computer as he placed his phone down logging on he proceeded to look up Mike Flynn on the internet before he got a match for a Facebook profile, clicking on the link it brought up Mike's page which looked like the last time he was active was yesterday going into messages he began to type away

'Mike, I guess in the wake of you undyingly up and leaving my sister was a spear of the moment thing you forget to check in and know that you are now a Father… After you left Kate found out she was 2 months Pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy yesterday morning his name is 'Logan Jake Michael McGregor', Kate is unaware of my contacting you but I knew if given the chance she would want you to know you're a Father even if you will never get the opportunity to meet your son so please if you decide to act further on these things I have told you don't break my sisters heart again, she is in the process of recovering and the fact that the son you now share looks like his Father breaks her heart even more. I've attached a few pictures for you to have, but it's completely up to you in deciding whether or not you want to contact Kate but if you do know she never once kept this from you, you were the one who left and changed their number. Yours Sincerely Jake McGregor'

as Jake finished typing away he sent the photos from his phone to his computer as he attached three to the message he had written for Mike, 2 photos of Logan and the one he took of Logan and Kate sighing heavily he pressed send as he closed the lid of his laptop he began getting ready for bed.

**Present:**

"His name is…",

"Logan" Mike said interrupting her as she placed him down in her bed pulling the blanket over him

"How did you know?" Kate asked as they walked out of the room and down the hall

"Kate, why didn't you say anything to me?" Mike asked as they stopped in the lounge

"Not here…" Kate answered moving outside to the patio as she shut the door behind her

"I tried to tell you I called, texted and then I couldn't get through your phone was disconnected" she answered sadly

"You've been working on Hammersley for a month now you could have mentioned it" he said a little annoyed

"When? When you mentioned our past as just a thing or when you were cosying up with Ursula?" she asked crossing her arms

"That's what this is about Ursula?" he asked confused

"No! We shared a night of passion together Mike and just completely dismiss me like it didn't happen" she answered sadly

"It was a mistake it shouldn't have happened" Mike replied as Kate scoffed

"A mistake yeah, sure that's what we'll call it, does that mean our son is a mistake too?" Kate asked angrily

"Of course not!" Mike answered sadly

"What do you want me to do Kate, we can't be together you know the Regulations" he said as Kate turned to lean against the railing

"I get it Mike you're with Ursula all I'm saying is I just don't want there to be this tension between us" she answered sadly

"I'm sorry…" he replied softly

"I don't need you apologises" Kate answered as Mike reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet

"I wanted to show you something" he replied passing her a photo

"Where did you get this?" she asked looking at a photo of her and baby Logan

"Your brother actually messaged me after you'd given birth, told me about Logan he sent me some photos" he answered

"Jake messaged you?" she asked confused handing the photo back to him

"Yeah, I've kept this photo in my wallet since" he said softly

"If you knew about Logan why didn't you come looking?" she asked confused

"Your brother kind of gave me some advice about not breaking your heart again" he replied sadly

"That's why you stayed away?" Kate asked confused

"I was hurting Kate; I couldn't promise to not hurt your heart again" he replied as Kate sighed

"That's a pathetic excuse" she said softly

"Then how about this, I've always loved you I told Ursula today I couldn't continue with her because I loved someone else that's what I wanted to talk to you about" he said moving closer to her

"We can't do this" Kate answered sadly

"Why not we've done it before, what the harm" he asked sadly

"I can't, you know the regulations" she answered

"Kate you can't just throw that excuse in my face…" Mike said softly as he placed his hand on her arm

"Why not, you did" she said turning to face him as his lips met against hers in a hope to silence her.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you doing" Kate answered pushing him back

"I…",

"What you just thought that if you kissed me I'd cave in" she replied angrily

"What do you want from me Kate?" he asked confused

"I think you should go" she replied turning to look back inside as she saw Logan standing in the doorway

"Not until we discuss this" Mike said turning to look where she was looking

"There's nothing to discuss, your my CO nothing more nothing less" Kate said moving towards the door as she pulled it back Logan jumped into her arms

"I couldn't sleep" he said softly playing with her necklace

"I think it's time you left" Kate answered turning to face Mike

"I know you" Logan said moving out of Kate's arms as he ran back towards the bedroom

"If that's how you feel…" Mike said sadly as Logan came running back out and stopped next to Mike pulling on his pants leg as he moved to knell next to him Logan passed Mike a photo

"You kept this?" Mike asked confused looking up at Kate as he looked down at the photo of a young him and Kate the same photo that used to take place on his table back at ADFA

"Come on Logan time for bed" Kate said changing the subject as Logan grinned widely at Mike before moving towards his Mum

"Kate…" Mike said softly

"Mister, it's my birthday tomorrow will you come?" Logan asked turning to face Mike as Kate just looked at him sadly

"I'd love to" Mike replied following them back inside

"Logan why don't you go wait in my room for me, I'll be in shortly" Kate said squeezing his hand as Logan ran off towards the bedroom

"What sort of things does he like?" Mike asked placing the photo down on the table

"I don't think it's a good idea that you come" Kate said sadly

"He's my son too Kate…" he replied

"But he doesn't know that! I won't have you hurt my son the way you hurt me" Kate replied crossing her arms

"I will be there for OUR son, text me the details…" Mike said moving towards the door

"Mike…" Kate said softly

"Yeah?" he asked turning to face her

"He likes boats" she replied sadly

"Kid has good taste, I'll see you tomorrow" Mike answered moving out the door.

Kate made her way towards the bedroom as she could see Logan snuggled on her side of the bed

"Hey that's my side" she said grinning as she moved to lay on the bed

"Who was that man?" Logan asked softly as he looked at his mother

"There's something I have to tell you…" she said sadly as Logan snuggled into the side of her

"What's wrong Mummy?" he asked as Kate wrapped an arm around him as she began to tell him something she had been dreading for 5 years, the truth about who his Father was.

It was just after 10am the next day as Kate watched Mike make his way towards them with a terribly wrapped present Logan was playing on the swings as he spotted Mike walking towards them

"Is that for me?" he asked running towards him

"It sure is buddy" Mike said passing it to him as he ran back towards Kate and sat next to her

"Glad you could make it…" Kate said softly as he sat opposite Logan on the picnic table

"It's awesome!" Logan said grinning widely as he held up the toy boat that accompanied with sounds by pressing the button

"I'm glad you like it" Mike said grinning as he looked at Kate who quickly turned the opposite way

"So Mum's taking the day to rest but Nikki is going to be hanging out with us" Kate answered sitting next to Logan

"The pretty one" he said giggling

"Yes the pretty one" Kate said as she tried to hide her smile as Mike just grinned.

A few minutes later Nikki arrived and made her way over Kate met her halfway pulling her into a hug

"The boss is here?" she asked confused pulling away from the hug

"Um… about that" Kate began saying as Nikki looked at her confused

"Logan insisted on the tall man coming" Kate said instantly changing her mind

"Oh ok, um here I got this for Logan" she said passing Kate a bear in a Navy uniform

"I wasn't sure what he'd be into" she said softly

"I'm sure he'll love it" Kate said handing it back to her as they made their way over Nikki passed Logan the teddy as he gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek in response as Mike looked at Kate as she shook her head to indicate she didn't know Mike was his father.

Hours later Kate was sitting on the bench under the tree as she watched Nikki play with Logan on the playground smiling to herself she sighed as Mike made his way over as he passed her a cup of Lemonade

"Thanks…" she said softly

"Logan seems to be enjoying himself" Mike answered in response as he slowly sat next to her

"I get the feeling he's got a crush on Nikki" Kate said grinning

"He's 5!" Mike replied quickly

"So I had my first crush at 4" Kate said laughing

"Ha-ha for real?" he asked smirking

"Alright Mr Smarty-pants how old were you?" Kate asked taking a sip from her drink

"Um…" he said taking a break before he continued

"I was 12, she was my neighbour" Mike grinned

"Sure, if that's what you want people to believe" Kate said grinning as she looked quickly at him before facing back to Nikki who was now pushing Logan on the swings.

"I tried to find you Kate…" he blurted out after a few minutes of silence

"What?" Kate asked confused

"After your brother messaged me I tried to track you down, I figured you'd still be at ADFA so I took a short course and secretly tried to find you but your room well apparently you hadn't lived there for 2 months and when I asked Commander Frost he refused to tell me anything" he said placing his drink down next to his feet

"I told him I just wanted to check in and Frost told me it was best to stay away, I tried calling, but I like me you had changed your number" he said sadly as Kate dropped her drink

"You can't just tell me this after so many years" Kate said confused

"Why not I'd rather you hate me in knowing than not" he said sadly

"I don't hate you Mike, god if anything…" she began saying before she stopped

"What?" he asked as she arose from the bench and moved towards the bin placing her up in as Mike grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the tree out of view

"Tell me Kate…" he said staring deeply into her eyes as he watched them begin to tear up

"I can't…" she said looking down

"Kate…" Mike said lifting her head up to look at him

"It won't change anything" she said sadly

"I want to know anyway" he said hopeful brushing his thumb across her cheek

"I'm still in love with you… I always have been" Kate answered softly as she waited for him to respond

"There's no one else Kate, there never could be when my heart belongs to you" he said smiling weakly as he moved closer moving back a little as he wasn't sure how Kate would respond with him trying to kiss her again, but he was slightly surprised as she moved her head forward and met his lips in a soft kiss.

**_Next Chapter will be a little flash forward of the past where Jake gets caught and evidently killed, which will hopefully explain why and what happened.._****_. Also Mike finds out that Kate told Logan he is his Dad so we'll find out the aftermath of that, hope you enjoy this Chapter... Much Love Xx _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Flash forward through the years to Jake getting killed:**

On Logan's second birthday Kate graduated from ADFA with honours along with the cadet sword, to say things were easy in an understatement trying to juggle motherhood and being an officer in the Navy was hard, when Logan was three Kate was posted to the Gulf war on HMAS Anzac when the ship came under fire she suffered a major head wound that put her on leave for 6 weeks during this time Logan went to stay with her Mum so she could recover without him knowing she was hurt, Logan evidently stayed with her Mother when things started to change back in Canberra.

**6 Months ago:**

Jake started acting weirdly again the past year and he got involved with the drug scene again and was implicated in the murder of a fellow buyer out at Sea the Navy came across the boat who they thought were fishing when they were boarded they came across Jake and another guy standing over the dead body of a man who had his throat cut to silence him at the time Mike was serving on Hammersley as the CO this was 6 months before Jake was killed.

"Jake…" Mike said making his way into the wardroom as Jake sat there in handcuffs

"Mike, didn't think I'd ever see you again" he answered angrily as Mike dismissed the person on watch so he could talk to Jake alone,

"It's funny how things work out" Mike said softly as he sat down

"Funny? You think this is funny?" Jake replied

"That's not what I meant" Mike answered

"I've been set up Mike you've got to believe me; I didn't kill that guy" he said angrily

"You were found by my XO standing over the body, you're covered in blood" Mike said pointing to his clothes

"I didn't kill him! The other guy did, I just work for them",

"Them?" Mike asked confused

"I'm a dealer, not a supplier or a taker" he replied moving uncomfortably

"Are you serious? Does Kate know about this and what about Logan he's only three" Mike answered angrily

"Kate and Logan aren't your concern anymore",

"Logan is my son! I have a right to be concerned when Kates brother is dealing in illegal drugs" he replied softly

"Logan lives with Mum, has been since Kate got injured in the Gulf" he said sadly

"Kate was injured how badly?" he asked concerned

"She's fine like I said not your concern anymore" he said moving his arms

"Can you let me out of these cuffs their digging into my bones" he replied hopeful

"Sorry, I can't do favours for a criminal" he replied as he arose from his seat

"Criminal? I'm innocent Mike you know me!" he yelled angrily

"Correction knew you, ET keep a close eye on him until we meet with the Federal Police back in port" Mike said pulling the curtain back as ET moved into keep an eye on him

"Mike!" Jake called as he arose off his chair

"Sir sit back down" ET said placing his hands up

"Mike Flynn you're nothing but a bloody coward!" Jake called as he was pushed back down in his chair, Mike stopping in the corridor as he made his way towards the bridge.

Hours later Hammersley pulled into Port as Jake was escorted off by the Federal Police

"Jake…" Mike said stopping as they walked over the gangway

"I'm not interested in what you have to say" Jake answered stopping next to him

"You need to tell them the truth otherwise things will be made harder for you" he said in hopes he'd listen

"I'm doing this for Kate, she's all I have her and Logan deserve nothing but the best in life something you didn't stick around to do" Jake replied as the officer continued with them towards the car waiting on docks

"I did what was best for everyone!" Mike replied as everyone on the docks looked at him confused before he made his way back on board.

5 months later Kate hadn't heard from Jake in a while and was beginning to get worried she figured he was just out doing work seeing as he got a job on the oil rigs at sea or so he says it was a quiet afternoon when Kate was relaxing on the couch her phone started ringing

"Kate McGregor hello?" she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Kate…" a whisper answered through the phone

"Jake is that you?" she asked moving forward in her chair

"Yeah can we meet?" he asked softly

"Sure, the café near yours?" she asked

"No, I can't be seen in public" he replied

"What the hell is going on?" she asked confused

"I'll tell you when I see you, meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the old airport" he answered

"What why?" she asked even more confused

"Just do it, and no cops" he replied before hanging up.

30 minutes later Kate made her way into the abandoned building placing her gun in her holster for precaution she pulled her shirt down "Jake?" she asked confused

"Kate…" he said moving out from behind the wall

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked confused as he pulled her into a hug

"I'm on the run" he answered pulling away from the hug

"What? Why?" she asked confused

"I got involved in something dodgy, I'm on trial for murder…" he said softly

"What! You got involved with drugs again didn't you?" she asked as he stared at her blankly

"Didn't you!",

"Yes!" he replied

"Yes okay… I had no choice I needed to provide for my family, for you and Logan" he said sadly

"Oh great! Everything you've been giving or providing for Logan and I, has been from your drug money!" she replied angrily

"Only the past year…" he said sadly as Kate moved towards the exit

"I will not be a part of this again!" she yelled

"Kate…" he said reaching for her arm

"No! You turn yourself if now" she answered pulling her phone out of her pocket

"No, no I can't they'll lock me up for something I didn't commit" he replied pushing her phone back at her

"I don't have any other choice Jake…" Kate said sadly as he looked at her confused as they heard sirens getting louder and louder.

"You dobbed me in?" he asked hurt

"I didn't have a choice, the police contacted me last week said you'd been on the run and if I heard from you to call them" she answered as he ran towards the stairs

"Jake you won't get away with this just turn yourself in now it'll be less trouble if you do" she said chasing after him

"If turning myself in means I lose you and Logan I won't do it" he answered as he ran into a room and stopped near the ledge

"Don't do this, please we can work this out" Kate said hopeful as he looked out onto the ledge

"Kate my only option is to either dye or lose you and I won't lose you" he replied sadly

"Don't do this…" she said pulling up her shirt to reveal her gun

"You're going to shoot me?" he asked turning to look at her

"No but if I have to…" she replied softly

"Do it" he said holding his arms out

"Is this really how you want to go down? With a gun pointing at you?" she said sadly as she pulled her gun out of her holster

"There's no life for me here, just do it already" he answered back angrily

"We can work this out, it doesn't have to end in bloodshed" she yelled nervously as she heard footsteps approaching

"You know as well as I do they'll just send me back to jail" he answered sadly

"Then we fight and we fight some more you can't just give up" she said sadly

"Giving up is all I know how to do" he answered softly as the footsteps got louder

"Please don't do this" she answered her hands shaking

"I'm sorry…" he said moving towards her as the room was surrounded

"Police step away from the officer!" the man yelled as he kept walking towards her

"I said step away from the officer!" he yelled once more before firing on him

"JAKE!!!!!" she yelled dropping her gun as she rushed to his side placing pressure on his wounds

"I'm sorry…" he said softly as he struggled to breathe

"You're going to be fine" she said as the tears fell down her cheek

"Call an Ambulance now!" she yelled at the officers who were just standing around watching the scene unfold

"Kate…" he said softly grabbing her free hand as he coughed up blood.

"No! Don't do this…" she answered quickly as another officer took over putting pressure on his wound

"It's okay…" he said sadly as she moved out of the way of the officer

"This isn't how things are supposed to go…" she answered gripping his hand tightly

"Things don't always work out how they are supposed to…" he said grinning slightly at her

"Now is not the time for one of your 'life' quotes" she said trying to smile at him

"From the moment I held you in my arms I knew it was going to be my job to protect this little human being" he said softly as he began to tear up

"No… You have to hold on okay, the ambulance is on the way" she said squeezing his hand

"I love you Kit always have I may not show it at times but I really do" he said reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek

"Jake please…." She answered sadly as his hand fell from her face

"I'm sorry miss but he's gone…" the officer said feeling for a pulse

"NO!!!!" she said through the tears as she held his hand tight

"I'm sorry…" she said softly as she placed his hand down on his chest.

**_I hope this answered the question of how Jake died! I kinda of did a bad job and not really happy with it but was kind of hard explaining what was in my head and how I wanted it to happen.. The rest of the story will be set in 'Present Time' and Kates dad might even make an appearance, hope you enjoy! Much Love Xx _**


	19. Chapter 19

"We should get back…" Kate answered as Mike pulled away from the kiss, they'd been gone for 5 minutes now and soon Nikki or Logan would be coming to look for them

"Yeah…" he said brushing the hair out of her face

"What going on here Mike? We fight like an old married couple and then avoid each other like the plague" she said sadly

"I don't know, I guess it's just we've been through so much these past 5 years we're trying to catch up" Mike replied softly

"Yeah I guess but just so you know…" Kate began saying

"Yes?" he asked confused

"I told Logan last night, he knows you're his Dad" she said softly

"And how does he feel about that?" Mike asked hopeful

"He wants to get to know you" she said grinning

"I'd be honoured to get to know him" Mike said smiling at her

"We should…",

"Get back yeah I know" Mike replied brushing her cheek softly as he made a quick exit towards the playground sighing heavily Kate followed a few moments later but made her way towards the picnic table to pack up the uneaten food.

"Hey" Nikki said softly sitting across from her

"What's up?" Kate asked putting cling wrap over the food

"Is everything okay?" Nikki asked concerned

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Kate asked as she nervously continued packing up

"Kate…" Nikki said placing her hand on Kates to stop her

"Talk to me" she said patting the spot next to her

"I just miss him" Kate said sitting next to Nikki as they looked at Logan who was playing with Mike

"Who Logan or the Boss" Nikki said as a joke, Kate turning to look at her sadly

"You and the Boss have history don't you?" Nikki asked watching Kates expression

"Mike is Logan's Father" Kate replied looking down at her shoes

"What!" Nikki said loudly as Mike turned to look at them

"Shh" Kate said facing her

"But Logan is 5 that means…" she said trying to work things out

"We had a relationship at ADFA it was only a few months but…",

"You were in love?" Nikki asked softly

"Yeah, I thought I'd been in love before but something with Mike it was different, when he left it broke me it was 3 months after he left when I found out I was Pregnant" Kate said sadly

"Does Mike know?" Nikki asked looking over at Mike who was holding Logan up as he flew him around like a plane

"He's known since Logan was born, apparently my brother told him" she said grinning as she watched Mike with Logan

"What are you going too?" Nikki asked sadly

"I'm still in love with him Nikki… How am I supposed to ignore that when I work with him every single day in such close quarters" she answered softly

"I know how you feel" she replied

"You and ET?" Kate said grinning at her

"How did you know?" she asked confused

"It's obvious, how much you care for each other but it's also obvious you'd never do anything on the ship" Kate said assuring her

"Same goes for you and the Boss" Nikki said nudging her slightly

"Yeah…" Kate said softly

"How did we both end up falling Navy men?" Nikki said grinning as she rested her head on Kates shoulder

"it's inevitable, Navy girls always fall for Navy guys" Kate said resting her head against Nikki's.

Hours later Kate and Mike were walking along the beach as Nikki took Logan to get some ice cream

"What were you an Nav talking about earlier?" Mike asked as they walked along the sand

"Oh nothing just about girly things" Kate said softly

"Right…" Mike said as they walked along in silence

"Logan seems to be warming up to you" Kate said breaking the silence

"He's a good kid" Mike said as his hand brushed against Kates

"Mum wants him to come live with me, she's struggling to look after an energetic 5 year old" Kate said as they continued to walk hands brushing against each other as they moved

"It could be a good thing" Mike said stopping in his tracks

"How so?" she asked stopping to face him

"It'll be good to get to know him" he said reaching for her hand

"A bonus is I'll get to see his Mother even more" he said grinning at her as they continued to walk this time hand in hand.

"Yeah…" Kate said softly

"I was thinking; I'd love to take you out on a date a bit of a get to know each other again" Mike said hopeful

"I don't know…" she said softly looking at someone who was watching from afar

"Kate?" Mike asked

"Um I…" Kate said as the man began approaching them

"Katie?" he asked stopping in front of them

"Katie it is you, it's been what…",

"19 years" Kate answered sadly

"That long?" he asked

"Yes Dad, that long…" Kate replied as Mike looked on surprised

"You look good" he replied softly

"I have to go…" Kate said letting go of Mikes hand as she ran up the beach

"Katie!" the man called out as Mike looked on in confusion as he made his way after Kate leaving the man standing there on the beach.

"Kate…" Mike yelled after her

"Kate!" he yelled again as he ran in front of her

"What?" she asked angrily

"What was the about?" he asked sadly

"Nothing just someone I never had the privilege of knowing…" she replied

"But he's your Dad?" he said confused

"He left when I was five, I don't know him" she said angrily

"Kate…" he said worried as she moved forward

"I'm fine, can we just go?" she asked sadly

"Ok… I'll let Nikki know" he replied as Kate nodded he wrapped an arm over her shoulder as they walked back towards the park.

Later that night Kate was relaxing on the couch as the movie they were watching finished her Mum had gone back home for a few days to pack up Logan's things for him to move in with Kate something she had been dreading but was also looking forward to having her baby boy around permanently.

"Alright time for bed" Kate said shifting as she turned the TV off

"Oh Mum! One more please?" Logan asked hopeful from his spot next to Mike

"No it's already late, come on" she said moving off the couch

"Can Dad put me to bed?" he asked hopeful as Kate looked at Mike surprised who shrugged his shoulder

"Go on, I'll do the dishes" Kate said as Logan pulled Mike off the couch as Kate gathered up all the dishes and made her way into the kitchen.

20 minutes later Mike made his way down the hall seeing Kate standing in the kitchen near the sink on her phone

"Sure, I suppose I can do that say about 11?" she said through the phone not hearing Mike make his way over

"He demanded I read him at least 2 books before he went to sleep" Mike said wrapping his arms around Kate from behind as she placed her phone down

"Yeah…" Kate said softly as she felt his grip loosen

"Is everything okay?" he asked moving back as she turned around to face him

"That was Stan…" she said softly

"Your Dad?" he asked confused

"He wants to meet me tomorrow…",

"How did he get your number?" Mike asked softly

"Apparently he has a friend at NAVCOM, told them I was his daughter and asked for my number" she said grabbing her phone as she made her way into the lounge

"Does he know about Logan?" Mike asked following her

"Nope, doesn't even know about Jake" she answered dropping herself on the couch

"How could you keep that from him?" Mike asked looking down at her over the back of the couch

"I didn't, he left never bothered to check in with us, he got re-married I've got 2 younger half-brothers and a sister" Kate said sadly

"Have you met them?" he asked confused as she shook her head

"I haven't heard or seen my Father in 19 years" she said as Mike moved around the couch lifting her head as he sat down so she could rest against his lap

"I'm sorry Kate…" he said brushing his hands through her hair as he looked down at her.

"It's fine…" she said as she began tear up

"Kate…" he said sadly

"I just wish Jake was here to help me, he was my biggest support with everything and Logan how am I supposed to be a good Mother but do my job by being out at sea?" she said between the tears

"You've done great with raising Logan, he may not have lived with you but that little boy loves you a hell of a lot" he said brushing the tears off her cheek

"You weren't there Mike, you didn't see how much I struggled everyday" she said softly sniffling

"I'm here now" he said hopeful

"Are you? I mean we both know we could never have a relationship with us working on the same boat it's against every rule" she said in response.

"We'll make it work but first… there's something important I need to tell you" he said as Kate shifted to sit next to him

"What?" she asked confused

"6 months before you joined Hammersley I saw Jake" Mike answered softly

"You saw him? Where?" she said looking at him sadly

"We took him on board as a passenger he was seen standing over a dead body covered in blood",

"You arrested him?" she asked more confused

"We turned him over to the Federal Police" Mike said as he reached for Kate

"You're the reason my brother is dead?" she said moving away from him

"It's not like that Kate, he was seen covered in the victim's blood how does that make him innocent",

"It's Jake he would never hurt a fly!" she yelled angrily

"I was just doing my job" he said bluntly

"You knew Jake, you knew how much I loved him it's your fault he's dead, it's my fault for intrusting myself in you" she said moving off the couch

"I told him Kate, he had to tell the truth it was best for everyone if he did" he said sitting forward

"You can't be serious right now, Jake was innocent I second guessed myself in believing him and that's why he's dead, I met him he'd been on the run I called the cops" she said pacing

"It's not your fault Kate he made his choice" Mike said trying to reassure her

"They shot him dead, THEY SHOT MY BROTHER DEAD RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!" Kate yelled loudly

"You were doing what was best for him" Mike said moving off the couch

"Did you ever once think about what that could do to me when you turned him in?" Kate said as she began to cry

"Of course I did, I always thought about you Kate I love you I was doing the right thing by the law" he said moving towards her

"You need to leave…" she said moving back

"Kate don't be like that, it was my job you know that!" he said sadly

"I can't deal with this now, you ultimately caused the death of my brother",

"No Kate, you called the cops I was just following the rules" he said before moving towards her again

"Kate I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he continued placing his hand against her arm

"Get out of my house" Kate replied pushing him away

"Kate…" he said sadly

"Get out!" she yelled

"We can work this out" he said hopeful tearing up

"No… I will never forgive myself for trusting you, this is over" she said holding her hands up

"Kate please…" Mike said between the tears

"LEAVE!!" she yelled pointing to the door

"I love you, I won't give up…" he said moving towards the door exiting her apartment he stood on the other side of the door as he heard Kate break down in tears yelling Jakes name.

Logan made his way down the hall at hearing his Mother yelling and crying loudly

"Mummy?" he asked sadly as he saw her crying on the floor leaning against the wall

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" she asked trying to compose herself

"Are you okay?" he asked making his way over with his teddy Nikki gave him in his hand

"I'm okay…" Kate said wiping her cheeks as Logan stopped in front of her

"Here" he said passing her the teddy

"What's this for?" she asked taking the bear

"For hugs" he replied smiling at her

"I'd prefer yours" she said placing the bear next to her as Logan moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kate as he sat in her lap

"I love you Mummy" he said softly as he hugged her tightly

"I love you too more than you'll know" Kate said as she began to cry softly as to not let Logan hear her.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Kate awoke with a massive headache she was supposed to be meeting her Dad in a few hours and she had messaged Nikki in hopes she could take Logan for a few hours, she agreed and Kate was super thankful especially considering her and Mike weren't exactly talking at the moment. It was just after 11 when Kate made her way towards the table on the balcony

"Katie good you could make it" he said smiling as he arose to give her a hug

"Yeah well I can't stay too long" she said reluctantly hugging him before sitting across from him

"Come on Katie, at least have a coffee" he said sadly

"It's Kate…" she said softly

"It'll always be Katie to me" he replied grinning

"Yeah when I was 5",

"I'm trying here Katie at least give me a little something back" he said sadly

"Ok…" she said softly.

20 minutes later the waitress brought over their coffees as Kate began to speak

"So what do you do now?" she asked stirring the sugar into her coffee

"I work at NAVCOM actually, got a job there after I was discharged from the Patrol boats due to my shoulder" he said smiling at her

"So that's how you got my number?" she said smirking

"I had my ways, I hear your working on Hammersley" he said stirring his own drink

"Yeah I got a 6 month posting but if all goes well I might decide to stay longer",

"That's great, how's Jake?" he asked as Kate looked at him blankly

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked confused

"Um… Jake passed away a couple months ago" she answered sadly taking a sip out of her coffee

"Oh Katie, I had no idea…" he said sadly

"No well you've been gone for so long you wouldn't" she said as he looked at her sadly

"Sorry…" she replied quickly afterwards.

"How's the wife? Kids?" Kate asked placing her mug back down

"Ah good… Glen is 22 this year; joined the Navy when he turned 17, Mark is 19 and works as a mechanic has always been obsessed with his cars, Sophie is 17 and getting straight A's like her sister" he said smiling

"Half-sister…" Kate said sadly

"Um and Lucy is working as a receptionist at NAVCOM" he said softly

"So Mark and Sophie, they don't have an interest in the Navy?" she asked reaching for her mug

"Sophie wants to join up but Mark doesn't think it's his sort of thing" he said smiling at her

"I guess it must be a few per family thing, I mean Jake didn't want to join up either" Kate said grinning.

"I guess so although Sophie has heard a lot about her famous older sister, Glen is trying to get through the whole Navy without being in your footsteps you're the only McGregor to make a proper name for themselves" he said softly

"I always wondered what it would be like having a sister…" Kate said over the rim of her mug

"Well you've got one Kate and 2 younger brothers; you're the oldest now and I know they'd love to meet you" he said hopeful before continuing

"And look I know we haven't been close since I left but I want the chance to make it up to you I want my little girl in my life" he said sadly moving forward in his chair

"In that case…. There's something I have to tell you" she said placing her mug back down as she reached into her bag

"Anything" he said confused

"I want you to be a part of my life Dad… not just only when you want kind of thing I mean forever I need my Dad always a hundred percent of the time" she said sadly

"I'm here Katie, forever" he said moving to sit next to her

"For you…" she said passing him a small book

"What's this? He asked opening it up to reveal the name 'Logan Jake Michael McGregor'

"Just something I've made for over the years, I made a few this was always going to be your copy but I was always too afraid to track you down" she said as he looked at her confused

"Who's Logan?" he asked turning to front page to reveal a baby photo

"He's…" Kate said sighing as he turned the next page to a photo of Kate holding the baby

"He's your Grandson…" she said softly

"I'm a Grandfather?" he asked grinning widely as he looked through the album

"Yeah he just turned 5 yesterday" she said smiling at him

"Oh Katie he's absolutely perfect" he said turning to look at her

"He's come to live with me, so maybe you'll get to know him if that's what you want?" she asked as she gripped his hand

"I can't wait to be called Grandpa in person" he said squeezing her hand.

After long conversations and a few more coffee's Kate was telling her Dad all about her life over the past 19 years and how she met Logan's Dad, he wasn't to please with the fact she had an affair with her teacher but he wasn't judging her he just wished he'd been there to help her through everything including Jakes death.

It had just turned 2pm when Kate's phone started ringing "Sorry it's work" she said picking her phone up off the table

"It's okay go ahead" he replied as she moved out of the chair and answered her phone a few minutes later Kate made her way back to the table

"I'm really sorry I've been crash sailed I've got to head out in 2 hours" she said sadly grabbing her handbag off the back of the chair

"That's the Navy for ya" he replied as he arose from his chair picking up the photo album

"Yeah, could I ask you the biggest favour?" she said as they began to walk towards the carpark

"Sure anything" he said softly

"Would you mind when I'm out at sea if Logan came and stayed with you? It's just I've got no one else to watch him and…",

"I'd love to" he said interrupting her

"Really?" she asked stopping near her car

"Of course and I'm always happy to watch him whenever you're out a sea" he said assuring her

"Thank you, it means a lot your willing to do that" she said taking her keys out of her purse

"He's my Grandson Katie I wouldn't want anyone else to watch him" he said smiling at her

"It was good to see you Dad" she said smiling as he pulled her into a hug

"I've missed you more than you know Katie" he said hugging her tightly

"You okay to meet me at the docks to pick Logan up, in say about 20 minutes?" she asked pulling away from the hug

"Sure thing I'll meet you there" he said smiling as she got into her car

"Thanks, I've just got to head home and collect my bag but I shouldn't be too long" she said through the window

"Not a problem" he said moving towards his car waving at her as she drove away.

20 minutes later Kate exited her car as she walked towards the entrance her Dad made his way over

"Slow poke" he said grinning at her

"I did say 20 minutes not 10" she said smirking as they walked through the gates into the docks Kate showing the security guard her ID as they did so

"Mummy!" Logan said spotting her as he ran towards her

"Hey kiddo!" Kate said smiling as Logan jumped into her arms

"Who's that?" he asked looking at the man next to Kate

"Logan this is my Dad, your Grandad" Kate said as Logan slid out of his mother's arms and moved next to Kates dad

"Pleasure" he said extending his hand as Stan reached for it and shook it in return as Logan grinned

"Can I call you Poppy?" he asked softly

"Absolutely Kiddo" Stan said smirking as Kate grinned widely

"Nikki this is my Dad Stan McGregor" Kate said as Nikki made her way over

"It's nice to meet you Sir" she said smiling

"Oh please no Sir, just call me Stan" he said smiling

"Sure… Um X we sail in 30 minutes just waiting for the Boss" Nikki said turning to Kate

"He's not here yet?" she asked confused

"Ah no, and no one has been able to reach him" Nikki said softly

"Ok, um keep trying and I'll try from my end" Kate said turning to face her Dad and Logan as Nikki walked off towards the ship.

"You're the Executive Officer?" her Dad asked surprised

"Yeah and if we don't find the CO the ship won't be going anywhere" Kate replied softly

"Dad's on board Mum, he smelt funny" Logan said grinning

"Thanks smarty" Kate said ruffling his hair

"Right you should get going, Logan you're going to stay with Poppy while I'm at sea" Kate said smiling down at him

"Okay Mummy" he said smiling up at her

"Katie… Who's your CO?" her Dad asked thinking back to what Logan said a few seconds ago

"Mike Flynn…" she answered knelling next to Logan as she pulled him into a hug

"Is he…",

"Yeah he's Logan's Dad…" she said softly as Logan pulled away from the hug.

"I'm not going to say anything" he said holding his hands up

"Good" Kate said grinning as she arose from her knees

"Um I've packed Logan's stuff it's on the couch at home so" Kate said pulling out her keys

"And my teddy?" Logan asked hopeful

"Yes Logan your teddy is there too" she said grinning as she gave her dad they key

"You'll need to get the car seat out of my car so hang onto the keys and I'll get them when I'm back from Patrol" she said passing him her car keys also

"When do you finish Patrol?" he asked placing the keys in his pocket

"I'm not sure, could be a few days maybe a week" she said pulling out her purse as she took out a hundred dollars

"Here for taking care of Logan" she said holding out the money

"No, it's fine" he said pushing her hand back

"Just take it please, it'll make me feel better" she said hopeful

"He's my Grandson no need to pay me" he said grabbing the money and placing it in her pocket

"Right! Here's my address" Kate said just remembering as she passed him her business card

"Thanks, I should let you go" he said smiling at her as Kate moved forward

"Thanks again Dad" she said hugging him as she took the money out of her pocket and placed it in his as she hugged him

"My turn!" Logan said as Kate pulled away from the hug and knelt down to hug Logan

"Be good" she said softly as she kissed his cheek

"Mum!" he said wiping his cheek

"I'll text you when we're back in port" she said smiling as she moved to walk towards the ship

"Safe travel Katie" he said interlocking his hand in Logan's

"By Mummy!" Logan said waving as Stan put his hand in his pocket he pulled out the money Kate had given him he just shook his head as they watched Kate walk over the gangway onto the ship

"Come on kiddo" he said turning around to head towards the carpark.

Making her way through the ship Kate placed her bag on her rack as Nikki made her way in

"Still haven't found the Boss" she said softly

"Oh I have an idea of where he is" Kate said smiling softly at her as she exited the cabin and made her way down the corridor and entered Mike's cabin pulling the curtain shut as she flicked on the light he turned over in his rack opening his eyes slowly

"Oh good your awake" she answered crossing her arms

"What are you doing in here?" he asked covering his face to block out the light

"We've been crash sailed which you'd know if you weren't hungover and off your face" she said angrily

"I'm not hungover" he said annoyingly

"Oh really?" Kate asked moving towards him as she pulled his hand off his face he instantly hissed quickly closing him eyes

"I'm entitled to have a little bit of fun" he said softly sitting up in his rack

"Not when it effects your job" she said noticing the bottle of scotch next to his rack

"Back off Kate, you don't get to be worried about me" he said angrily

"I still care about you, no matter how angry I am" she said grabbing the bottle of scotch

"Give that back" he said reaching for it falling off his rack

"We sail in 20 minutes, I'm taking the ship until you sober up as for this" she said holding up the bottle

"It goes down the toilet" she said angrily pulling his curtain back

"Kate stop playing…" he said from his spot on the floor

"Clean yourself up Flynn, I don't think this is how you want your crew to see you" she said exiting his cabin as she pulled his curtain closed she made her way down the corridor walking past the wardroom

"It's a bit early for that isn't it X?" Swaine said grinning as she stopped in the doorway

"It's not mine, it's the CO's" she answered angrily as she moved inside the wardroom and moved towards the sink

"The Boss doesn't normally drink on board" he said confused

"I'm taking control of the ship until he sobers up" she said as she leant against the sink

"Yes Ma'am" he said as she turned to face the sink the bottle slipped out of her hand breaking in the sink

"Shit" she said as she reached in to pick it up she cut her hand, Swaine moved out of his seat and towards her

"Take a seat Ma'am I'll get my kit" he said as she sat down he grabbed his kit from the cupboard

"I'm fine…" she said holding her hand as he knelt in front of her

"Let go" he said softly grabbing some gauze from his kit as Kate moved her hand Swaine began cleaning it up

"It's not deep but I'll still wrap it up just to keep the dirt out" he said grabbing the disinfect spray

"That stuff stings" she said nervously

"I'm sorry Ma'am" he said spraying the area

"Bloody hell Swaine!" she said hissing in pain

"Without the spray you could end up with an infection" he said grinning

"What's going on here?" Nikki asked standing in the doorway

"The X cut her hand on some glass" Swaine said wrapping a bandage around her hand

"Did you find the CO?" Nikki asked as Swaine finished wrapping her hand

"Yeah, I'll be taking the ship until he…" she said looking at Swaine

"Feels better" she said smiling at her

"Alright well we sail in 5 minutes so I'll meet you on the bridge" Nikki said moving out of the doorway

"All done" Swaine said arising from his knee's to pack away his kit

"Thanks…" Kate said moving her fingers slowly

"Is everything alright with you Ma'am?" he asked placing his kit back in the cupboard

"Yeah just tired is all" she said softly moving to stand

"Sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" he asked turning to face her

"Can you turn back time?" she said softly

"Sorry?" he asked not hearing her

"Nothing, um you might want to check in with the Boss when we sail I can imagine he will be feeling rather sick when we start moving" she said moving towards the door

"Yes Ma'am" he said smiling at her

"Thanks… again" she said holding her hand up as she exited the room and headed towards the bridge.

"Cable party's close up" Kate said as she entered the bridge a few moments later

"Ah Ma'am shouldn't we wait for the CO?" RO asked confused

"I'm taking the bridge while the CO is unwell" Kate answered moving to sit in the Captain's chair

"Does NAVCOM know?" he asked as everyone stared at him

"Yes RO, now are we ready to sail?" Kate asked getting agitated

"Yes Ma'am" ET answered from his spot at the steering

"Good, let's go then" Kate said looking at Nikki who nodded

"Cable party close up, stage three condition voyage" Nikki said through the intercom

"Is everything alright?" Nikki asked softly standing next to Kate

"Not even close…" she replied sadly as they began to pull out of port.

**_So I had a huge amount of Inspiration and thought I'd be super lovely and post 2 Chapters!! I really do hope you enjoy I've worked super hard on these, let me know what you think in the comments. Much Love Xx _**


	21. Chapter 21

Hammersley had been called out to assist Kingston who were having trouble with their engines and were stuck in a foreign port, Hammersley was the only one who wasn't on Patrol so NAVCOM called on them personally to help out it was just after 0100 when they pulled into Port alongside Kingston.

Making her way through the corridor to find Charge, Kate stopped in the doorway of the galley seeing Mike making himself a brew

"How's the head?" she asked leaning against the door frame

"Sore" he replied stirring his drink the spoon hitting the mug as he did so

"Swaine give you something for your head?" she asked softly

"Yeah I had some pain killers and nausea tablets" he said lifting his mug up as he took a sip

"Good, I'll escort Charge and ET to Kingston to help with the engine" Kate said moving to walk down the corridor

"Kate?" Mike said moving into the doorway as she stopped to look at him

"I'm sorry…" he said softly

"I know, I'm going to need some…",

"Time…" he said sadly

"Yeah… I best go the CO of Kingston is expecting us" she said moving down the corridor as Mike sighed sadly watching her leave.

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Kate McGregor XO of Hammersley, this is Charge and ET their here to help with the engines" Kate said saluting the man as they met on the docks near Kingston

"Lieutenant McGregor pleasure to meet you, I'm Lieutenant Commander Paul Vandenberg I'll get one of the junior sailors to show you two down to the engine room" he said looking at Charge and ET as he indicated to one of the sailors.

"Where's Lieutenant Commander Flynn?" he asked as Charge and ET where escorted on board Kingsto

"He's unwell Sir, NAVCOM have put me in temporary control until he's better" she said softly

"Fair enough, so tell me Lieutenant what's drawn you to Patrol boats?" he asked as they walked along the docks

"Sir?" she asked confused

"Well you don't really seem the small boat kind of type" he replied

"With all due respect Sir, you don't even know me" she said getting a little agitated

"I've heard your reputation you left behind at ADFA I think everyone in the Navy has heard of the name Kate McGregor how are you juggle motherhood and a being out at Sea?" he said coming to a stop,

everyone at ADFA past and present knew the famous 'Kate McGregor' had a child as she'd sometimes bring him to class when she couldn't get her brother to babysit

"I'm more than some reputation I left behind, as for my personal life and the way I raise my son it's not your concern, Sir…" Kate answered placing her hands behind her back

"You know I've got a Petty Officer McGregor on board as my Bosun" he said looking at her curiously

"There's a lot of McGregor's out there Sir" she replied wondering if he was talking about Glen her half-brother

"Yes well I'll radio you once our repairs are finished" he said nodding at her

"Yes Sir" she said moving towards Hammersley as she made her way over the gangway.

2 hours later after Charge and ET had fixed the engines Kate made her way back onto the bridge

"Here their XO speaking anyone who's not on watch will be given 24h shore leave, that is all" Kate said through the intercom from the bridge

"Drink X?" Nikki asked hopeful

"I'm on watch sorry" Kate said moving to sit in the Captain's chair

"Actually you're not, the Boss is seeing as he's confined to the ship anyway" she said pulling on her arm

"I'm not really in the mood Nik" Kate said softly

"Then we'll find a quiet place and talk…" she said hopeful

"Nikki it's 0300 if I'm not on watch I just want to go to bed…" she said softly

"Come on Kate" she said pulling on her arm towards the exit of the bridge.

After a lot of nagging and constant annoying Kate finally agreed to go out with Nikki the only place that was open at the time in the morning was a local bar that Buffer, ET and Spider had gone to for some drinks.

Making their way inside Nikki found a quite table in the corner while Kate ordered some drinks before making her way over to the table a few minutes later

"Not drinking?" Nikki asked as Kate placed a wine in front of Nikki and a Lemonade for her

"No, not feeling a hundred percent" she said softly taking a sip of her drink

"Kate I'm worried about you" Nikki replied as Kate placed her glass down

"Why?" she asked confused

"Your distant and…",

"And?" Kate asked nervously

"Your angry, and I'm not the only person to notice the way you and the Boss are biting each other's heads off" she said sadly

"We're always biting each other's heads off" she replied stating the obvious

"Okay yes but more than normal and the Boss is showing up to work hungover, what's going on?" she asked in a serious tone

"We had a disagreement" Kate said reaching for her drink as Nikki placed a hand on hers to stop her

"Kate…" she said sadly

"You remember that brother I mentioned?" Kate asked fiddling with her glass

"Yeah?" Nikki said confused

"He was on the run from the Police, well apparently Mike is the one who arrested him out at sea and turned him into the Federal Police…"

"Wait your brother was the one we caught standing over a dead body?" Nikki asked thinking back to that day

"He didn't do it Nik, he was a kind and gentle soul he would never hurt anyone" she replied sadly

"Kate he was covered in the man's blood he refused to tell us why the man was dead or how it happened",

"Nikki they shot my brother dead right in front of me, because I second guessed him and called the Police"

"But what has that got to do with Mike?" she asked confused

"Mike turned him in, if he had of believed him Jake never would have been on the run and maybe he would have never gotten killed"

"It happened like 8 months ago, you and the Boss weren't even talking or connected at that point"

"I've been on Hammersley for 2 months now Nikki, 2 months he could have told when I've broken down in front of him cried my eyes out for my brother" she said getting angry as they heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the bar

"Mike is not the one to blame…"

"No I am" Kate said interrupting her as she spotted Mike looking at her from his place near the crew

"I'm going to head back to the ship, I don't feel up to this anymore" Kate said pushing her drink into the middle of the table

"Kate…" Nikki said watching as she exited the bar Mike's head following her with a sad look on his face.

Sitting on the end of the wharf Kate dangled her feet over the edge as the tears continued to fall down her face she didn't hear him make his way over

"Kate?" a soft manly voice said moving next to her

"Not now Mike" she said turning to look expecting to see him

"You're not Mike" she answered looking strangely at the man

"No afraid not" he said moving to sit next to her

"How do you know my name?" she asked confused

"You're the famous Kate McGregor everyone knows you but to me your…" he said looking at her softly

"I'm what?" she asked wiping the tear off her cheek

"Your my sister…" he replied smiling softly at her

"Glen?" she said taking a close look at him

"Yeah" he said softly

"You look so much like…"

"Jake?" he asked interrupting her

"You know about Jake?" she asked confused

"Dad would tell us story's growing up about our older brother and sister he showed us photos over the years that he got off your Facebook the one's that weren't private, apparently you were the only one who hadn't blocked him" he said slightly nudging her arm

"Yeah… I barely used it anyway didn't see the point in blocking him if I was never on there, he really told you guys about us?" she asked sadly

"Every day, he never forgot about you guys the only reason he stayed away is because your Mother refused to see him hurt you again" he said softly

"She is pretty protective" Kate replied

"But how did you know it was me, sitting here I mean?" she asked confused once more

"My CO mentioned there was a McGregor who was the XO on Hammersley I called Dad he said you'd be crash sailed, I put two and two together and decided to take the risk to see if it really was you" he said grinning

"Well it's me" Kate said grinning

"So who do I need to knock out for making you cry?" he asked looking at her tear stained cheeks

"I'm fine, just thinking about the past about Jake" she said sadly

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know how much you guys were close you could tell with the story's Dad would tell us" he said shifting closer to her

"He was my best friend, understood me like no one else" she answered smiling softly at him

"Well I know I could never replace him but you'll always be my older sister and I'd love to get to know you" he asked hopeful

"I'd like that, It'll be nice to have more family around at the moment it's just Logan and I" she said softly

"Logan?" he asked confused

"Oh right sorry" she said smirking

"He's my son"

"I'm an uncle?" he asked surprised

"Yeah I guess you are, and so is Mark and Sophie an Auntie" she said smiling softly

"Sophie is going to be ecstatic with that fact, always goes on about wanting to meet her older sister" he said laughing a little

"It's different, I mean growing up it was just Jake and I and now I've got this whole other family I have the chance to know" ,

"I know we're technically only half related…"

"You guys will always be my brothers and sister; it may take me awhile but there's no half about it we're family" she said looking at him sadly

"It'll be nice to tell people my sister is the famous Kate McGregor" he said nudging her slightly

"We have the same last name; people would have guessed" she said shaking her head

"I didn't think you'd want someone going around claiming to be your brother when you've never met them" he said sadly

"If you don't tell them I will" she said smirking at him

"It's good to finally meet you Kate" he said slowly wrapping an arm over her shoulder cautiously waiting for her to react

"You won't leave?" she said softly worried she overstepped

"You've been through so much Kate and it'll be my pleasure from this day forward to be there for you" he said hopeful

"Things can only get better from here right?" she asked sadly as she began to tear up as she rested her head against his shoulder

"For you, I sure do hope so Kate" he said kissing the top of her head.

Kate not knowing that from afar Mike was watching on in jealousy unaware the man Kate was seeking comfort in was actually in fact her brother.

A few hours later Kate made her way along the gangway as she waved to Glen who made his way back to Kingston, smiling to herself as she made her way through the corridor she jumped as Mike moved out from the galley

"Give a girl a heart attack why don't you" she said holding her chest

"Who was that?" Mike asked

"What?",

"The man you were getting cosy with on the wharf" he replied

"Where you spying on me?" she asked angrily

"I can't help it if you do that thing where everyone can see it"

"Your way out of line" she said moving past him

"Am I? So you get mad and end things with me" he said as she stopped in the corridor to face him

"For your information there was never anything between us, it was a once off you made that perfectly clear" she said shrugging her shoulders

"And so you go and cosy up with the first man you meet in a foreign port?" he asked angrily hurt

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" she yelled back angrily

"What's going on here?" Swaine asked as he moved out of the wardroom at hearing loud voices

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Kate said clearing her throat as Mike looked at her sadly

"Sir?" Swaine asked confused

"Like the X said Swaine nothing" he replied brushing a hand through his hair

"I need to get some air" Kate said moving towards Mike as she walked past she looked at him sadly

"Sorry Swaine, um carry on" Mike answered moving towards the opposite direction as he made his way out the side deck

"Is everything okay?" Charge asked as Swaine entered the wardroom again

"I don't know, but something is going on between the X and the CO" Swaine said sadly as he sat back down

"What are you thinking?" Charge asked as he picked up his cards

"The Boss was drunk when we first got crash sailed, and the X well she tore strips off him" Swaine said picking up his cards

"Sounds like a lover's tiff" Charge said shrugging his shoulders

"Nah, they know the rules surely not" Swaine answered

"Can we work it out tomorrow it's your draw" Charge said pointing to the deck of cards

"Right sorry…" Swaine replied as he placed a card down.

"I'm sorry…" he said approaching her as she leant against the railing

"How many times have you said that now?" she asked sadly

"I didn't know he was your brother" he replied moving to stand next to her

"Do you really think I'd go out and meet a stranger for a hook up just to make you jealous?" she asked looking at him sadly

"Of course not I…"

"No you just presumed, like always" she said softly

"Kate…"

"I can't keep doing this Mike it's too hard"

"What are you saying?" he asked confused

"After my 4 months I've got left I'm going to ask for a transfer" she replied

"Please we can…"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing your face every day knowing what you did, crying my eyes out every night, hating you but wanting you to be the one there to hold me and dry my tears" she said sadly

"We can get past this can't we? I mean there's still love there" he asked hopeful

"Sometime love isn't enough Mike" she said as he moved his hand along the railing and placed it against hers

"I'll do anything, just please don't give up on this" he said squeezing her hand

"I can't… I hate this feeling Mike it eats me up from the inside and it feels like I'll never get through it like it's going to just stick until there's nothing left for me to give" she said tearing up

"I'll make this better, I'll be the one to dry your tears, I'll the one to ease your pain I'll love you through it all just please don't give up and what we could have" he said as he began tearing up himself

"And what if you're the one to cause the tears, it's always going to be like this between us" she said sadly

"No it won't I promise Kate" he said moving closer to her

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mike your just setting us both up for more heartbreak" she answered sadly

"Kate… I love you" he replied moving her so she was facing him

"I know, that is why I'm doing what is best for both our hearts" she said as he moved to knell in front of her

"I promise you Kate with everything I have to give I will fix this, we will make this work just please I beg you don't give up on us" he said as tears streamed down his face Kate placed her hands on his cheek as she looked down at him

"I'm sorry, I just can't make a decision right now" she replied sadly as she moved her head down placing a soft kiss against his lips,

as she pulled away Mike watched her walk off remembering the day he left and the kiss he gave her was just like the one she had given him, arising from his knees he leant against the railing as he sighed heavily in hopes that wasn't a goodbye kiss she had just given him.

**_Little fun fact the name 'Paul Vandenberg' is actually my Mum's cousin, I had the name stuck in my head and figured surely there would have to be some Vandenbergs in the Navy somewhere out there... I mean my Grandfather (My Mum's Dad) was in the Army, so why not I asked my Mums permission first if I could use her last name (obviously she said yes lol) Anyways I uploaded 2 chapters again so I hope you enjoy as it's coming to an end soon... Much Love Xx _**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day it was 1100 when Hammersley left Port just after Kingston, as they both made their way back to Cairns Kate was sitting in the Captain's chair manning the bridge as her phone beeped pulling it out she smiled as the name 'Glen' showed up the screen opening up the message

'Now that we've met 'Sis' you up for a proper catch up back in Cairns tomorrow, maybe over a coffee?' she grinned as she replied

'I'd like that little 'Bro' look forward to it' she typed as she picked a laughing emoji and a winking one before pressing send.

Nikki who was looking at the charts smiled at her "You seem happier today X" she said looking up at her

"It's a new day Nik, can't keep living in the past" Kate replied smiling at her

"Right…" Nikki said confused as the bridge door opened and Mike entered

"Anything to report?" Mike asked looking at Kate

"No Sir, but since you're here I'll go make myself a brew" she replied quickly moving out of the chair as Nikki looked at her confused

"Very well, CO has the bridge" he said moving to sit where Kate had been seconds earlier

"CO has the bridge" Nikki said

"How long till we reach Port Nav?" Mike asked looking next to him

"Um about 7 hours Sir" she replied looking up at him

"So we should just get in after dinner?"

"Yes Sir" she said as she looked back down at the charts

"Very good" Mike said once more as he looked out over the water.

Kate was sitting in the mess staring into space nursing her coffee as Swaine made his way past stopping as he noticed Kate looking unlike herself

"Is everything alright Ma'am?" he asked entering the room

"Hmm?" was her reply as she continued to stare into space

"Is everything alright?" he asked again as she snapped out of it turning to look at him

"Yeah I'm fine..." she said softly

"Did you sort everything out with the Boss?" he asked indicating back to the scene that unfolded earlier that morning

"Oh yeah it was nothing just a disagreement, nothing I can't handle" she replied taking a sip of her coffee screwing up her nose as she realized it had gone cold

"Can I get you a fresh lot?" he asked pointing to her mug

"Ah no I'm fine, I don't know why I made it really" she said smiling softly at him

"How's the hand?" he asked noticing her bandage had gone

"Fine, I grabbed a band aid from your kit didn't see the point in having a bandage on something so small" she said holding her hand up.

"But you're still going to see the quack when we get back to shore" Swaine answered in a stern voice

"Yes Swaine, I will make sure I see the Doctor when we get back to Port" she replied grinning

"Good, can't have my best patient getting sick" he said smirking

"I'm your best patient?",

"And my worst, you get hurt so much more than anyone else on board" he said laughing

"Fair point" she said smiling at him

"I'll leave you too it, I've got to go do some stock intake" he replied moving towards the doorway

"Swaine?" Kate asked as he stopped turning to look at her

"Yeah?"

"You don't have anything for a broken heart do you?" she asked sadly as the smile disappeared from his face

"I'm afraid not Ma'am" he said softly

"Any advice then?" she asked hopeful

"Time…"

"Time?" she asked confused

"Give it time, it'll heal eventually" he replied smiling softly at her

"Thanks…" she said as he nodded before leaving the room as he made his way down the corridor.

Hammersley arrived back in port just after 1800, Kate was glad to be back in port but knew it wouldn't be long before they got called out again making her way over the gangway she smiled as she spotted Glen making his way towards her Kingston had pulled in 5 minutes prior to Hammersley

"Hey" he said smiling

"When you said coffee I didn't expect it to be so quick" she said grinning

"Ha-ha" he said sarcastically

"See ya X" some of the crew said as they walked over the gangway Kate turned to face them

"Have a good shore leave guys" she replied

"Remember X, Doctors" Swaine said grinning from his place near the crew

"Yes Swaine, I won't forget" she said shaking her head

"See ya later" he replied as Kate turned back to face Glen

"Where were we?" she asked as he laughed

"Dinner?" he asked hopeful

"Sure, Dad's supposed to meet here with Logan so maybe he could come too?" she asked as he nodded "Sounds great I can't wait to meet my Nephew he said nudging her shoulder as they began walking towards the carpark

"Kate!" Mike called out as he watched her walking away being too far for her to hear him.

"Mummy!" Logan yelled as Kate and Glen made their way out the gate

"Hey Kiddo!" she said as Logan jumped into her arms

"Glen?" Stan asked confused

"Hey Dad" he said hugging him

"How are you two together?" he said pulling away from the hug

"Funny story actually, Hammersley was called to help a fellow Navy boat who was having engine troubles and it turns out Glen here works on it his CO mentioned that there was a McGregor on Hammersley and he came looking for me" Kate said placing Logan down

"Well if this isn't fait I don't know what is" Stan replied grinning

"We had a good talk" Glen said smiling at Kate

"Yeah we did, speaking of which Glen this is my son Logan" Kate said as Logan moved from next to his Mother

"G'day Logan, I'm your uncle I guess" he said grinning as Logan gave him a hug

"So who's hungry?" Stan asked

"Me" Kate and Glen answered at the same time as Logan looked towards the gates into the docks

"Daddy!" he said running through the gate as he spotted Mike making his way over.

"Mike Flynn?" Glen said smiling as he made his way over with Logan in his arms

"Glen, it's good to see you" he said extending his hand

"It's been a long time" he replied shaking Mikes hand

"I'm sorry you guys know each other?" Kate asked confused

"Yeah he served on Hammersley for a year before transferring" Mike replied as he placed Logan down

"I didn't realise you were still on Hammersley, I thought she was decommissioned?" Glen replied as Kate watched on in confusion

"4 months left on the old girl" Mike replied smiling at him

"Fair enough" Glen said nodding

"How do you and Kate know each other?" Mike asked

"I'm…"

"He's my brother" Kate said looking at Mike as his expression changed

"I should have put it together I mean you share the same last name" he said smirking

"Yeah, look I've got to head home but we still good for coffee tomorrow Kate?" Glen asked hopeful

"Absolutely I'll message you" she said smiling as he moved towards Logan

"See you later buddy" he said giving him a high five

"By Uncle Glen" he said smirking as Kate brushed her hand through his hair as she smirked

"By Dad" he said moving towards the carpark

"I'm off to Katie, I've packed Logan's things back in your car" he said passing her the keys

"Thanks for watching him" she said giving him a hug before he moved to give Logan one

"Bye Poppy" Logan said as Stan made his way towards his car.

"Well that's enough drama for 2 days" Kate said grabbing Logan's hand as she walked towards her car Mike following after her

"Kate, you can't keep ignoring me" he said sadly as she unlocked her car

"I'm not ignoring you" she replied as she opened the door for Logan to get in the back seat

"You are, just talk to me" he said hopeful as she moved inside the car doing up Logan's car seat

"Can we not do this in front of our son?" she replied closing the door

"I'll come over, we can talk later when he's asleep" he asked hopeful

"There's nothing to talk about Mike, I can't be with you despite how much I love you and want to make this work" she said sadly moving towards the driver's side

"I'm sorry, I truly am" he said softly

"I know… Maybe if we met under different circumstances things would be different"

"How about this…"

"I'm listening" she said confused

"After your 4 months left are up we talk properly and discuss whether this is something we want to give another go, if not I'll respect your decision and with co-parent with you in raising Logan nothing more nothing less" he said in hopes she'd consider it

"4 months?" she asked

"Yes and I won't pressure you into making a decision right away" he said smiling at her

"Okay, 4 months but until then we keep things professional while I try and get past forgiving you" she said opening the door

"Okay…" Mike replied smiling as he watched her get in her car and drive off part of him feeling hopeful as she agreed to revisit things in 4 months.

**_Hey guys the next Chapter will be the last, I'll be doing a fast forward 5 years and we'll find out if Kate took Mike up on his offer of rethinking things after the 4 months :) It's been a whirlwind of drama and until it's done enjoy these 2 new Chapters. Much Love Xx _**


	23. Final Chapter

**5 Years Later…**

"So Kate, what do you say?" he asked hopeful

"Your serious?" she asked confused

"It's been 5 years you're not going to make me beg are you?" he asked

"I've thought about it" she said grinning

"Come Kate just do it already!" they heard from the crew who were all watching from their place on the deck,

"Yeah come on X sorry CO!" 2Dads yelled from his place next to Charge

"Katherine Lynette McGregor, will you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me in front of our family and our Hammersley family tonight at sunset?" Mike asked again kneeling in front of her as he pulled out the ring from his pocket

"That's…" she said surprised to see the 6 carat engagement ring with a blue/grey stone from all those years ago

"I had Logan help with that, he knew where to find it and gave it to me 2 years ago" he said grinning at her

"I'm not dressed nice?' she said softly looking down an her DPNU's

"You look fine to me" he said smiling at her

"Her names Katherine?" 2Dad's snickered as Charge elbowed him Kate looked at him sternly

"Sorry…" he mouthed as she turned to look back at Mike.

"My knees getting a little sore here Kit" he said grinning at her

"Yes…" she replied looking down at him

"Sorry what was that?" he asked pretending not to hear her

"Yes Mike Flynn I will marry you" she said grinning widely at him as he placed the ring on her hand

"I love you" he said as she placed her hands on his cheek their lips met in a passionate kiss as he moved up off his knee he pulled her into a hug roaring and loud claps coming from the crew pulling them apart as they grinned at each other before turning to face them, Bird being the first one to run over and admire Kate's ring as the boys gathered around Mike pulling him into a group hug as they patted his back.

The past five years had been a whirlwind, Kate took Mike up on his offer of giving things a go after her 4 months left were up and she also decided to stay on as Hammersley's XO; they took things slow and everything was going great until Mike kept turning down promotions after promotions they kept their relationship professional and off the boat with the BRASS's permission as long as being together didn't affect the way they worked as a team,

the personal lives were never brought on the boat expect for the stolen kisses when they passed each other in the corridor when no one was watching. Kate got to know Mark and Sophie as well as Glen who caught up with Kate every Friday for dinner, Mark got an apprenticeship to work overseas with professional race car drivers and Sophie joined the Navy using the fact that she was related to the famous 'Kate McGregor' to her advantage although she didn't need to she was passing with flying colours just like her sister did the only difference she didn't start a relationship with her teacher,

Kate Mother decided to move to Cairns after years of nagging from Kate she made the big move despite not wanting to live in the same town her Kate's dad they managed to work past everything and now are great friends who catch up once a week for Coffee, Logan started a school a year after he came to live with Kate and became best friends with a girl Mike would tease him about him finding his first love and Kate would try and convince herself he was too young.

After 3 years of dating Mike asked Kate to move in with him since she didn't want to move into his place and he didn't want to move into hers they found a place together near the beach that was also close to the docks and big enough for them to expand their family, Kate desperately wanted a little girl and Mike wanted at least 2 more kids to make them a family of 5 for the next 2 years Mike would constantly hint at her about getting married but she'd always play it off as him just joking,

in the past year Mike was promoted to Commander at NAVCOM and Kate was given Command of Hammersley Nikki came back as her XO and Pete as her Buffer, Dutchy had left for Afghanistan a week early but the rest of the crew were still on Hammersley which included 2Dads, Charge, Swaine, RO and Bird now here they were standing on the boat deck congratulating Kate and Mike on their new engagement but that wasn't the only surprise Kate had given birth 2 months ago to a beautiful baby girl they named her 'Hope Lilly McGregor Flynn' hope after her being a miracle as Kate went into early labour and almost lost her.

"I think someone's ready for a feed" Mike said as 2Dads made his way towards them with a grizzly Hope in his arms

"Here's Mummy" he said grinning as he passed her to Kate

"Hi Hope are you hungry?" she asked looking down at the little girl in her arms as she looked up at Kate hearing her Mum's voice

"I think she loves the sound of your voice" Mike said grinning as he watched her smiling as Kate spoke to her

"I might go to the wardroom give her a feed" Kate said lifting Hope up against her shoulder supporting her head

"Want some company?" he asked grinning

"Ah no, I won't be long don't worry" she said grinning as she brushed her hand across his cheek before making her way inside the ship.

"How is it that she gave birth on 2 months ago and she still looks stick then?" Bird asked in a girly voice

"Mmm she sure looks good" Mike said watching her walk off as the crew turned to look at him

"What? She's about to be wife I'm aloud to admire her" he said smirking

"But not in front of us, that's something you can keep for the bedroom" Buffer said laughing

"Well we all knows he gets some since he knocked up the CO" 2Dads answered

"2Dads!" Bird said shocked

"What! It's true how else would they have a 2 months old baby?" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Have you not been given the baby talk Leo?" Charge asked placing an arm over his shoulder

"Piss off Charge" he said grinning as the crew laughed.

Back in the wardroom Kate was feeding Hope as Nikki made her way in

"So how is my gorgeous Goddaughter?" she asked sitting across from her

"Hungry…" Kate said shifting uncomfortable as she looked down at Hope who was suckling away

"And how's my best friend doing?" she asked looking at Kate closely

"I'm fine, I'm great, I'm exhausted, I haven't sleep for 2 nights straight due to this one keeping me up" she replied

"Mikes not helping?" she asked confused

"He helps a bit with the changing and the settling down but he can't exactly do the breast feeding" Kate said softly

"If he could it'd be pretty impressive" Nikki said laughing

"You and me both" Kate said smirking

"Can I get you anything?" Nikki asked as Hope finished feeding

"I'd kill for a coffee but Mike's making me give up not good for the baby" she said trying to do her bra back up

"Could you hold her for a sec?" Kate asked covering her boob as Nikki carefully took Hope and started burping her

"You know I think I'm pretty good at this mothering thing" Nikki said as Hope spewed over her shoulder

"Aww maybe not, that's disgusting" she said grinning as Kate did her buttons back up on her shirt

"Here I'll take her" Kate said grinning

"It's not funny, aw it smells awful" Nikki said pacing Hope back to Kate

"Try living with it every day" Kate said as funny noises came from Hope

"I'm not dealing with that" Nikki said quickly moving out of the wardroom

"Nikki you get your butt back here!" Kate yelled as Swaine walked past.

"Oh Swaine!" Kate said moving to the doorway

"Yes? I was just getting some more drinks what's up?" he asked as she rested Hope against her shoulder rubbing her back

"Can you send Mike down here with the nappy bag? We have a situation here" Kate said trying to talk as she got a waft of the smell

"Oh yep I'll go do that now" he said quickly exiting as he could smell it.

A few hours later after everything calmed down and Mike helped in changing Hope after a lot of gagging and laughing coming from Kate they made their way up on deck at sunset

"It's time" Mike said smiling at her as they walked to the end of the boat where a priest was waiting

"We're finally getting our happy ever after" Kate said as she passed Hope to Bird

"My happily ever after happened when I met you that day at ADFA" he said grinning as they stopped in front of the priest

"Your luckily I'm still around" she said softly smirking as Mike kissed her softly

"Oi save it for after the ceremony" 2Dads yelled as everyone laughed

"You ready?" he asked pulling away as he held her hands

"I've never been more ready" she replied grinning at him as the priest nodded

"Ladies and Gentleman we're gathered here today to…"

**The End**

**_Well I got a bit impatient but he it is, all finished I'd love to thank everyone for sticking with me from start to finish it's been great fun reading all your comments. Hopefully I'll have a new story idea soon so stay tuned until then, Much love Xx _**


End file.
